Los dibujos de Sasuke
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Desde que volvio, para canalizar su ira, Sasuke se puso a dibujar, sobre todo a cierta cabecita rubia, Naruto descubre un día sus dibujos... ¡El último capítulo! 20º CApitulo!
1. El regreso

Ya que he visto que mis primeros fics han gustado, ahora pruebo con esta pareja. Se lo dedico a mi hermano mellizo, porque fue él me animó a escribir de esta pareja, desafiándome, y por decirlo así, soy demasiado orgullosa para no aceptarlo . Espero que les guste, si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición díganmela.

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos ni de mi invención, pertenecen a mi Kami-sama Masashi Kishimoto, que tiene la imaginación del tamaño del estado de Texas, siempre quise decirlo. No gano nada, no me denuncien ni de esas locuras.

Los dibujos de Sasuke.

Recuerdo que desde que casi traicioné Konoha, después de conseguir neutralizar el sello maldito, que casi llegó a controlar mi mente, comencé a hacer una de las cosas que mas había amado, antes de que mi vida fuera destrozada por completo por cierta persona, dibujar.

Desde pequeño comenzamos a dibujar, sí a unas figuras deformes se les puede llamar dibujo. Pero a mí, desde pequeño se me dio bien, y me fueron enseñando cada vez mas, con lo cual acabé destacando en ese aspecto más que en los demás, como ninjutsu, taijutsu etc... Quizás fue por eso, que por mucho que me esforzaba, mi padre nunca reconoció lo mucho que valía. Por que los Uchichas, grandes guerreros, no debían gastar el tiempo en hacer estúpidos dibujos.

Ya no me importa, puedo ser ambas cosas, además el dibujo me ayuda a canalizar mi ira, para que el sellito no se active solo, y vuelva con Orochimaru, solo pensarlo me pone la piel de gallina y de punta, ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Sasuke – me saluda Ino con una gran sonrisa - ¿Tienes una misión hoy? – me interroga mientras ayuda en la floristería.

-No, hoy tengo un día de descanso voy a dar una vuelta – le respondo simplemente – Estoy un poco cansado, las misiones y tal – le aclaro

-Mañana hemos quedados casi todos para salir por ahí – añade acercándose a mí - ¿Vendrás tú?

-Ya veré – respondo cortante – Te dejo que trabajes hasta mañana... si voy –le digo enigmáticamente

-¡Hasta mañana! – se despide ella

Desde que volví, y canalicé mi ira, me he vuelto un poco más social. Soy un poco menos frío e intento ser más amable, pero por el resto, descartando un par de cosas, sigo mas o menos igual.

-Hola chico problemático – me saluda el gennin flojamente mientras sigue andando

-Hola Shika – le saludo mientras sigo caminando.

-¡Hola Sasuke! – le saluda Chouji haciéndome girarme.

-¿Adónde vais? – les pregunto casi gritando por la distancia.

-¡A comer! – le responde alegremente el chico a lo lejos

Sonrío para mí, esos dos nunca cambiarán, aunque no los polos opuestos, sellevan bien, que curioso... ¡han interrumpido el inicio de mi concentración! ¡Arg!.

Espero no encontrarme con nadie mas, necesito mis minutos de concentración en dibujar. Además, he encontrado el sitio perfecto, al lado de un parque para enanos, hay una zona de césped donde me pongo a dibujar. Sobre todo dibujo personas, es lo que se me da mejor.

Llego, me siento en el césped, abro mi cuaderno cojo un bolígrafo y comienzo. Esta vez dibujaré a cierta cabecita rubia y alocada, últimamente le dibujo mucho, es mi canon de belleza, y como casi siempre le tengo cerca, conozco a la perfección cada uno de sus preciosos rasgos. Me llena dibujarle.

-¡Sasuke! – me grita alguien a mi lado.

Es Naruto, ¿cómo ha llegado a estar tan cerca? Ni siquiera le he oido, ni he percibido su inusual chacra, cierro el cuaderno antes de que se vea, provocaría muchas preguntas, y aún no estoy preparado para respondérselas.

-¿Qué haces aquí dobe? – le preguntó alejándome un poco de él.

-¡Te he estado llamando baka!¿Estas sordo? – me comenta burlándose.

-¡Eres un dobe! – le digo molesto - ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada... Me aburría y ¿quieres comer ramen conmigo? ¡Tengo hambre! – grita el alzando muchos los brazos.

¿Cómo puede alguien cómo él ser la cosita mas linda que hay sobre la faz de la tierra? Y no es que no hubiera visto cosas preciosas, pero no son punto de comparación con el chico que tengo delante, sonriéndome esperando una respuesta.

-Esta bien... – le digo resentido.

-¡Eres el mejor! – me dice regalándome una sonrisa, que hace que me sonroje levemente.

-Anda vamos – le digo cogiéndole de la manga para arrastrarlo hacia delante.

Andamos varios minutos hacia el Ichiraku, mientras hablábamos de las últimas misiones que habíamos echo. Últimamente, nos llevábamos muy bien, quitando la rivalidad, nos pasábamos el día juntos, entre unas cosas y otras.

-¡Oh no! –le oí gritar

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté intrigado mirando hacia donde señalaba.

Su restaurante favorito, estaba cerrado, porque tenían una boda o algo así, el dueño y su hija.

-Nooooo – grita desesperado por no comer ramen.

-Venga Naruto ¡No te desesperes! – le exclamo mientras le cojo de la camisa llevándole a otro sitio.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ramen? – se lamenta.

-No te quedarás sin ramen – le digo mientras sigo arrastrándole.

-¿Cómo?¿Adónde me llevas? – me pregunta desconcertado.

-A mi casa, no te agobies, yo te prepararé ramen – le respondo- Con tal de que dejes de gritar...

-¡Ramen! – grita emocionado - ¿A tu casa?

-Em...si ¿pasa algo?

-No nada que nunca he estado en tu casa – me confiesa -¡Así podré cotillear! – dice mientras se frota las manos

Unos minutos mas tarde llegamos a mi casa, abro la puerta y le ago una seña para que pase. El dice que está muy ordenada, bueno es lo que intento, porque un día de estos quería invitarle a comer. Y queía causar buena impresión, cuando le dijese parte de los que siento. Hoy no será ese día, aún no.

-Bueno me voy a prepararlo, quédate en el salón o en donde quieras, enciende la tele... estás en tu casa – le digo mientras me voy.

Me voy... – dice mirando a su alrededor - ¡A tu cuarto! – grita contento.

-¡No sabes dónde está! – le digo en alto - ¡No rompas nada!

-¡Ya lo buscaré! – me responde corriendo por la casa - ¡No seas desconfiado!

Unos segundos mas tardes se oye un "Aja" que significa que ya lo ha encontrado, mientras yo pongo hervir agua, minutos después salgo de la cocina para llamar a Naruto para decirle que la comida está lista.

-¡Narutooooo! – le grito - ¡El ramen está listo! - ¿por qué no responde? - ¿Naruto? Estás ahí?

Entro en mi cuarto, y lo primero que veo es a Naruto mirando mis dibujos, mejor dicho sus dibujos, con la boca abierta, en todo el cuaderno, sólo había dibujos suyos, unos dibujos sin nada extraño, sólo él, pero bastante bien pintados.

Me sonrojo de una manera descarada, Naruto se gira hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos, buscando respuestas, con el cuaderno aún en sus manos, está atónito ¿y quién no es un situación como aquella? ¿qué digo?¿qué hago?

-¿Qu...?¿Por qué hay dibujos sobre mí aquí? – me pregunta confundido.


	2. ¿Bendita Inocencia

Me alegro que os guste ¡Me emociona muchísimo! Siento la tardanza, los exámenes y tal Gomen, además la señora inspiración no parece querer visitarme. Espero que este segundo capítulo también les guste .

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que los otros personajes, así que, como ya dije, como no gano nada con esto, así ¡No me denuncien!¡Qué sé qué son buenas personas! Creo ¬¬ es coña Xd

**Capítulo 1: **¿Bendita? Inocencia

Estoy en blanco, no se que decir, y si además le añadimos el factor los preciosos ojos de Naruto clavados en mi... No hace falta decir más, ¿Qué hago?¿Qué le digo? ¡Aún no estoy preparado para decírselo, todavía no. ¡Qué venga alguien y me salve!¿Dónde está Sakura para interrumpir cuándo se precisa!

¡Dios me está mirando! Si sigue mirándome... ¡arg! ¡Qué hago? Se está acercando a mí, para bien o para mal, ¡Mejor qué se aleje! Ha puesto una mano en mi hombro, ¡Por kami!¡Cerebro responde!

-Yo erm... pues verás... - ¡Articula alguna palabra entendible idiota! – Yo dibujo – afirmo al menos ya he dicho algo con sentido ¡Está chupado!

-Ammm... No lo sabía – me dice dejando el cuaderno sobre la cama.

-Hay muchas que no conoces de mi – le digo poniéndome en mi típica pose nov – Dobe

-Eso lo sé – me dice mirándome molesto – Pero... podrías dibujar otra cosa, no sólo a mí.

Vale me ha pillado, haber... ¡Una excusa convincente! Naruto sigue mirándome, aunque ahora está distraído mirando con curiosidad mi habitación. Se está acercando a ver mis fotos y sonreía de manera encantadora ¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable?

-¿Piensas responderme? No tengo prisa – me confiesa cotilleado en mi cuarto – Pero soy un chico curioso.

-Eres el mas cercano a mí – le digo de repente.

Me mira confuso, deja de cotillear y se echa en mi cama perezosamente, acomodándose pensativo, intenta buscar las respuestas en sí mismo ¿Por qué dije eso? ¡Maldita sea mi débil mente! Y si lo bieninterpreta, AÚN NO ESTOY PREPARADO . Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

La mayor parte ya está echa, me costó muchísimo admitir lo que siento por Naruto, y lo que me queda ahora es prepararme para decírselo, y ser capaz de encajar su negativa respuesta, porque seguro que será así.

- Ya lo entiendo – me dice incorporándose y sonriendo.

-¿El qué entiendes? – ahora estoy yo confuso.

-El porque me dibujas – me dice en un tono entre inteligente y enigmático

-¿Y...? – le pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Daría lo que fuera porque no lo adivinase, ¡Naruto no suele ser tan listo!¡Por favor!

Me mira,sin parar de sonreír, de manera juguetona, como esperando a ver que hago, como reacciono. Él quiere que reaccione, simplemente lo sé, pero no soy capaz de pensar, en mi mente sólo pasan imágenes, imágenes de lo que pasará.

-Sasuke... – me susurra – Estas tenso.

Le miro molesto, fulminándole con mi mirada ¿ lo hará aposta? Me sonríe ¿Por qué siempre sonríe? Se pone detrás mia, pone sus manos en mis hombros y empieza a hacerme un masaje. Relajo mis hombros y me dejo hacer, que mal ha sonado eso.

-¿Qué haces? Y dime lo que sabes de porque te dibujo – le exijo.

-Ya te dije que estas tenso – me responde mientras sigue con su masaje – Y si me dibujas, es porque como soy el mas cercano a ti, y me tienes muy visto, te es más fácil dibujarme ¿no?

¡Bendita Inocencia! Menos mal que es demasiado inocente, sino desde hacía mucho tiempo se habría dado cuenta.

-¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! – grita a pleno pulmón - ¿Por qué ibas sino a dibujarme? ¡Siempre seremos amigos!

O no... ¿Sólo amigos? Agacho mi cabeza, ese comentario a conseguido hundirme en la miseria ¿qué hecho yo para merecer el "sólo amigos"?

-Bueno... – me dice dejando de masajear mi espalda - ¿Y el ramen? ¡Estoy hambriento!

-¡Ah sí! – afirmo recordando el porque vine – Ya está listo, espero que no se haya enfriado – le digo tristemente.

-¡Pues vamos! – me dice contento y me coge de la mano arrastrándome por mi casa.

Sonrío de medio lado y me sonrojo levemente al sentir el calor de su pequeña y morena manita. Llegamos a la cocina y me suelta con pereza, coge un tazón de ramen y se pone a comer. Hago lo mismo.

-Naruto... – le digo con paciencia mientras como – Si comes así te atragantarás.

-¡No seas exagerado! – le grita mientras sigue comiendo.

-¡No soy exagerado! – le replico – Como mejor amigo tuyo ¡Me preocupo por ti!

Le hago rabiar mientras me levanto, abro la nevera y busco algo para beber. Oigo como Naruto tose, sonrío.

-¡Te dije qué comieras más despacito! – le grito desde la cocina.

Me giro y lo veo delante mia, agitando mucho los brazos morado. Se agarra la garganta. Reacciono, me pongo detrás suya, pongo las manos en su barriga y presiono. Al instante un trocito de cerco libera su garganta.

Naruto pierde la fuerza de la piernas y cae. Lo sujeto, quedando el sentado de espaldas a mí, sobre miss piernas.

-¿Estás bien Naruto? – le pregunto mientras el tose sin parar.

-S..sí – me dice con dificultad.

-¡Menos mal! – le digo notablemente aliviado

Si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo... No lo podría soportar, no podría soportar no ver su sonrisa que cada día me deslumbra, no podría soportar no ver sus preciosos ojos, no podría soportar no llenarme cada día con su risa.

Le ayudo a levantarse y le doy un vaso de agua, el traga con lentitud, me lo agradece con un gesto y continua comiendo, esta vez un poco mas despacito. Yo hago lo mismo, intentando no mirarle demasiado, sino me perderé en el profundo azul cielo de sus ojos.

-¡Qué rico! – exclama haciendo que mire el plato de ramen - ¡El ramen qué haces es riquísimo!

-¡Qué rápido comes dobe! – le replico.

-Encima que te hago un cumplido – me dice molesto levantándose de la mesa.

-¡No te enfades usuratonkachi! – le digo acercándome a él.

Le cojo de los hombros por detrás, el tiene los brazos cruzados con una expresión, muy graciosa para mi gusto, de enfado. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, el no se inmuta, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

- Venga no te enfades – le pido - ¡Te daré lo qué me queda de ramen! – le soborno.

-¿De verdad? – me pregunta dándose la vuelta sonriendo.

Le doy mi ramen, un par de segundos después ya a desaparecido. Naruto se despide de mí, ha quedado con Hinata, tiene algo que decirle a él , que el shinobi desconoce, aunque yo sé muy bien.

-¡Hasta luego Sasuke! – se despide de mí.

-Adiós Naruto – le despido con un intento de sonrisa

-Gracias por la comida – grita ya un poco lejos – Mañana te llamo.

Le sigo mirando mientras se desvanece en la lejanía, después entro en casa y ordeno la cocina. Metiendo los platos de ramen en el friega platos. Voy al salón y me echo en el sofá acomodándome.

¿Cuándo seré capaz de decírselo? Es mi mejor amigo, debería decírselo, se lo merece. Él me lo cuenta todo, o al menos lo que no le da vergüenza o no tiene importancia. Tengo que decírselo, pronto, cuanto más lo posponga peor será.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – digo en alto - ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué me rechaze?

Me voy a dar de plazo una semana, en una semana tengo que decírselo, se lo debo, se lo debo todo, el me sacó de la oscuridad y siempre ha estado ahí, conmigo apoyándome. Incluso cuando traicioné Konoha, el me buscó y siguió creyendo en mí, hasta el final, sin dejar de creer en mí.

Cuando volví estuvo conmigo, me ayudó cuado más sólo me sentí, protegiéndome, defendiéndome de la gente, cuidando de mí, siempre, siempre estuvo conmigo.


	3. ¿Naruto y Hinata? Celos

Bueno... here I am once again... como dice la canción de Kelly Clrakson, aquí estoy de nuevo, con mi querida inspiración, que ha vuelto de sus vacaciones y viene ¡¡para quedarse!¡Cómo la quiero yo a ella! Y a mí muso Narutin. Bueno este capítulo, que lo dedico a una de las que me dejó un review, a la que le gusta cuando se ponen celosos ¡Te lo dedico Tsunde-Sama !

**Disclaimers: **Ni Narutin ni Sasuke-kun son míos, pero si son de ellos mismos, el resto de los personajes tampoco son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no gano NADA, por desgracia así que no me denuncien o mato a Sasuke mujajajaja.

**Capítulo 2:**Naruto y Hinata ¿Celos?

Siempre, incluso si eso provocaba que la gente volviera a evitarle, después de lo que le costó que le reconocieran, se metió en peleas por mí, en eso el porqué desde que volví, siempre estoy para él, llueve o nieve, cuando decía mi nombre, al decir mi apellido ya estaba allí.

Aunque de eso ya hace bastante, la gente ya no mete, han admitido que no soy peligroso y que he venido para quedarme. Aún así él sigue defendiéndome cuando mencionan algo sobre su traición y yo a él cuando mencionan algo sobre un zorrito de 9 colas.

Llaman por teléfono ¿Quién será? ¡Con lo bien qué estaba yo con mis pensamientos! Sobre todo pensando en Naruto.

Voy hacia el teléfono y descuelgo.

-Dígame Uchicha Sasuke al aparato – respondo al teléfono.

-Hola Sasuke - dice al otro lado una persona con pereza

-¿Qué quieres Shika? – pregunto con impaciencia.

-Veras... necesito que me hagas un favor – me dice con desgana.

-¿Qué quieres qué haga? – vuelvo a preguntar

-Pues... me da pereza ir... Chouji está en el hospital dale algo de mi parte – me confiesa

-¿Y por qué tendría yo qué hacer eso? – pregunto molesto por su pereza.

-Porque en la última misión, gracias a mi inteligencia, estas vivo – me responde vagamente.

-¡Maldito seas! – le grito- ¡Tú y tu maldita inteligencia!

-¿Lo harás? – pregunta con pereza.

-¡Esta bien! – le respondo con los nervios crispados – Ahora me paso por tu casa.

-Gracias... Adiós – me dice simplemente

-Adiós – le digo resignado.

¡Maldito sea su coeficiente mayor de 200! ¿Por qué tiene qué salvarme la vida? ¡Al gran Uchicha Sasuke! Cuelgo e teléfono y me pongo las sandalias, las típicas de Konoha, y salgo de la casa.

Saco las llaves y cierro la puerta con seguro. Echo a andar hacia la casa del vago chuunin.

Llego a su casa y llamo a la puerta, me abre la puerta una mujer morena, con un delantal y una sonrisa.

-Tu debes de ser Uchicha Sasuke ¡Qué mono eres! – dice cogiéndome de los mofletes - Eres amigo de Shika ¿no?

-Si... – respondo con dificultad hasta que me suelta los mofletes.

-Pasa te está esperando – dice haciéndome un signo para que pase.

Entro en su casa, es pequeña, en comparación con la mía, y está llena de fotos de la familia, parece cálida y acogedora, en eso es mejor que la mía, las cosas hay que admitirlas.

-Su cuarto está subiendo las escaleras a la derecha – dice sonriendo de nuevo.

Desaparece en una de las habitaciones, yo subo las escaleras y llamo a la puerta, se oye un sonido que interpreto como "pasa, no digo nada comprensible porque me da pereza".

Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro, allí está Shika echado en la cama, mirando las nubes por la ventana. Se gira hacia a mí levemente, me mira y señala algo que hay en a mesa.

-Eso es –afirma con un tono vago.

-Vale – digo mirando el paquetito.

Me acerco hacia donde señala cojo lo que ha señalado, es un mini paquetito, que apenas pesa medio kilo, y muy fácil de llevar ¿Tan vago es? ¡Cómo puede ser super-dotado!

-¿Y para esto me haces venir? – le gritó

-No grites... – dice gritando, o al menos eso intenta, porque por la pereza no llega ni a gritar - ¡Qué problemático! ¡Me debes la vida!

Le miro amenazante, enseñando mis ojos escarlata, el pasa de mí y se pone a mirar las nubes de nuevo, haciendo un gesto para que no me enfade.

-Esta bien... – le digo resignado – Adiós Shika ¡Más te vale salvarme muchas veces más! – le amenazo.

-Si si... – me dice con despreocupación – Adiós.

Me despido de su amable madre, no sin antes ser cogido de las mejillas, y me dirijo al hospital con el paquete en las manos.

Realmente ese Shikamaru es un vago, no sé cómo ha conseguido llegar a chuunin antes que yo. Y encima me lo refriega, ¡Maldito sea! Y es tan vago, que ni siquiera se molesta en declararse a la chica que quiere, mejor me callo porque yo no soy por pereza, sino por cobardía.

¡Soy detestable! Tan cobarde que ni me declaro, yo sólo me bajo el autoestima ¡Necesito a Sakura para qué me sube el autoestima! ¿Dónde está cuándo se la necesita?

-¡¡Hola Sasuke! – me saluda una chica.

Subo la cara, es Shizume. Es una chica alegre, como Naruto ¿Por qué tengo qué buscarle a todo un parecido con él? El caso esa chica me cae anormalmente bien.

-Hola Shizume – la saludó sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Vas al hospital? – me pregunta sonriente.

-Pues sí ¿Por qué? ¿Tu también vas? – le pregunto.

Si... tengo que curar a alguien por orden de la Hokage – me comenta con despreocupación - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vas?

-Por Chouji le debo un favor a Shikamaru – señalo el paquete – se lo llevo de su parte – resopló molesto.

Seguimos hablando, al llegar al hospital nos separamos, yo voy a recepción.

-Perdone – digo con un tono frío - ¿En qué habitación está Akamichi Chouji? – preguntó.

La chica se sonroja al verme ¿Tan guapo voy? ¡Tampoco soy para tanto! ¡Ojalá hiciese eso cierto rubio!

-En la 418 – me responde mirándome con ojos con deseo.

-Gracias – respondo secamente.

Cogo el ascensor, llego a la planta cuarta, salgo del ascensor, y camino por el pasillo.

-415, 416, 417, ¡418! – exclamo complacido.

Llamo a la puerta y una voz me indica que pase.

-¿Cómo te has puesto enfermo? – le pregunto entrando en la habitación - ¡Esta mañana estabas bien!

-Me fui a ver las nubes con Shika – me responde divertido por mi tono – Fue un empacho de comida, comí algo que no debía y recaí.

-Muy típico de ti – le digo burlonamente para picarle - ¿Cuándo te dan el alta? – le pregunto dándole el paquete.

-En un par de días – me dice cogiendo el paquete - ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé – le respondo – Me lo dio Shika, me dijo que te lo diera.

-Gracias Sasuke – me dice

-Bueno... me voy ponte bien pronto – le digo simplemente.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despide alegremente.

-Adiós – me despido secamente.

¡Por fin libre! Y ahora voy a mi casa, cojo mi cuaderno, y me pongo a dibujar, ¿qué dibujo? Kakashi sensei es muy difícil con la máscara. Sakura... demasiado rosa... no si al final voy a tener que dibujar a Naruto, de nuevo.

Levanto la mirada ¿Pero qué? Naruto tiene cogida de la mano a Hinata,¡ ambos están sonrojados! ¡Maldita Hinata! ¿Qué le está diciendo a la chica? ¡Maldición!

Aprieto mis puño con impotencia, y paso lo más rápido que puedo a su lado, ¡No me importa si me ha visto! ¿Por qué están en el único camino que lleva a mi casa? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Será usuratonkachi!

Llego a mi casa furioso, y comienzo a golpear todo lo que me encuentro por el camino.

-¿POR QUÉ? – grito a pleno pulmón - ¡PODÍA HABÉRMELO DICHO!

Sigo golpeándolo todo, me encuentro con una pared y me dedico a darle puñetazos, ignoro que mis puños sangren, que me duelan escandalosamente, lo ignoro todo, menos la furia e impotencia que siento.

-¿Por qué te tengo que querer tanto? – grito con tristeza - ¡ME ODIO POR SER UN ILUSO!

Creía que quizás... como no se interesaba en ninguna chica, quizás podría tener alguna oportunidad, pero... por lo que veo quiere a Hinata, la dulce y adorable Hinata, y claro está del género femenino, jamás se enamorará de un chico, y menos de uno como yo, tan arrogante e imbécil como yo, porque en realidad, soy inferior a ti.

Les gustó?

Una cosita con quien quieren que acabe Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Sakura?( etc..)

Si tienen alguna propuesta no duden en decírmela, aprovechen, ¡mi inspiración está activa!


	4. Daños colaterales

Y pasaron cinco millones de años, y cuando estos pasaron... ¡Volví a escribir! Siento la tardanza, ya sé que lo repito mucho

Gracias por vuestros reviews, sobre todo al de Laugoth me halagó muchísimo y me ayudó a escribir de nuevo cuando me quedé sin ideas GRACIAS de corazón, por eso te dedico este capítulo.

**Disclaimers:** "Naruto la serie" no me pertenece, ni tampoco el personaje pertenece a ... y Sasuke, en cuerpo y mente, pertenecen a Naruto y a su angelical hermosura, que ha hecho perder la razón a el Uchicha.

**Capítulo 3:**Daños colaterales.

Sigo destrozando mi casa, me paro y observo mi alrededor, el destrozo que he provocado es muy considerable.

Paredes agujereadas, jarrones rotos con las flores esparcidas por unos muebles rotos, vasos y platos rotos, la mesa en el jardín, y la ventana por la que salió, hecha añicos.

-Maldito seas Naruto – me digo ya sin apenas fuerzas –a ti y a tu peculiar personalidad.

Me giro, notando en mi mismo como mi furia se va convirtiendo en tristeza, tristeza que consume mis energías, y que me sume en la miseria. Corro hacia mi cuarto, subiendo las escaleras en el proceso, abro la puerta y me echo sobre la cama, golpeando la almohada con frustración.

-¿Quién será? – me pregunto gruñendo molesto

Ruido, un ruido me despierta ¿de qué se trata?, son golpes, golpes contra un objetos, lo que es golpeado es algo de madera, un momento ¡Están llamando a la puerta!

Me incorporo rápidamente, suelto la almohada y salgo de la cama. Llego al pasillo, el cual atravieso rápidamente, llego al recibidor, respiro un poco de aire, cojo el pomo y abro la puerta con despreocupación

-¿Sasuke? – me pregunta un rubio mirándome con sus ojitos azules entornados - ¿De verdad eres tú?

-¿Qué quieres dobe? – le pregunto intentando ocultar mi rostro.

-Si te viera Sakura... – me dice divertido - ¡Estás para hacerte una foto!

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto fríamente de nuevo

El kitsume me mira de arriba abajo, no me he mirado al espejo, pero debo de tener un aspecto espantoso, tendré ojeras y una cara que haría asustarse a cualquiera, en plan la niña de "The Ring" pero peor, provocada, principalmente, por la rabia y el abatimiento.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- me pregunta mirando sorprendido.

-No, soy el ratón Mickey – le respondo con ironía- ¿Al visto mis orejas? – le digo poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza, haciéndome de orejas.

-¡Vale, Vale!¡No te estreses baka! – me dice molesto por mi tono - ¿Estás bien?

-Si... gracias – le digo cerrando la puerta – Olvídate de mí – le digo susurrando fríamente.

Me doy la vuelta, y antes de que me de cuenta, Naruto ha aparecido delante mía en una bola de humo. Esta vez me está mirando con preocupación, y también está observando el destrozo de mi casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – me pregunta confuso – Y...¿qué te pasa a ti?

¿Cómo se atreve a preguntármelo? Es por él que estoy así, es porque me haya mentido, es porque no me haya dicho que estaba detrás de Hinata, ¡por tu culpa! ¡Por ser tan usuraton kachi!¡Por ser tan...! Perfecto, que hasta un idiota como yo se enamoraría de ti.

Paso a su lado, esquivando su mirada para que no veo lo que se desliza por mis mejillas silenciosamente, pero sin pasar desapercibido.

Es inútil, ese baka se preocupa por mí, puede que demasiado. Me retiene, me coge del brazo, evitando que me vaya, no me giro, no voy a dejar que me mire, que me vea en este estado, ¡Soy un Uchicha!¡Él es un hombre! Y yo también, y además SÓLO soy su mejor amigo.

En un ágil movimiento, no muy propio de él, se pone delante mía, mirándome atentamente a los ojos, deleitándose de mi aspecto. Era la primera vez que me veía de aquella manera.

-¿Estas llorando? – me pregunta asustado en un hilo de voz.

El rubio se ve preocupado, jamás me vio llorar, ni en el entierro del tercer Hokage, Sarutobi, jamás me había visto, hasta ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que olvides, esfúmate – le digo con la voz quebrada.

Me aparto de él, pero me vuelve a coger del brazo, me gira rápidamente, para que no me de tiempo a reaccionar, coge mi cabeza con su mano y la apoya en su pecho, la mano que estaba en mi brazo se pone en la parte alta de mi espalda.

-¿Irme?¿Olvidarme de ti? – me pregunta – Imposible ¡Tienes mucha fé!

¡Un momento! No estará... ¡me está abrazando! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No se burla de mi...? Se siente tan bien en su pecho, está tan calentito, además ha empezado él el contacto, no puede enterarse por eso ¿no? Naruto es muy inocente, es una de las cosas que le hace ver tan... él.

Hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Realmente se siente bien a su lado, entiendo que tenga tantos amigos y se lleve tan bien con la gente, aunque sea un dobe.

-Soy tu mejor amigo – me recuerda de modo tranquilizador – Jamás podrás librarte de Uzumaki Naruto – me dice pinchándome.

-Definitivamente, eres un dobe – le digo en un tono burlón.

-Y tu un baka – me replica separándose de mi – Un baka llorica – me replica sacándome la lengua

-El que fue a hablar – le digo pícaramente.

-¡Serás... ¡- grita mientras levanta el puño

-Que rápido te mosqueas – le digo riéndome de él

-Cambiando de tema – me dice alzando de nuevo la voz - ¿Te ayudo a ordenar?

Dice corriendo de un lado para otro, mirando como ha acabado mi casa, sólo me costaría tres día arreglarlo todo, pero con el usuratonkachi... tardaré la mitad, o puede que menos.

-Si insistes – le digo recogiendo los pedazos

-¡Eres un bestia Sasuke! – me dice gritando mucho y sonriendo - ¡Un día de estos te vas a olvidar la cabeza!

-Creo que eso no es posible – le digo levantándole una ceja

-¡¿Qué harías tu sin mi?! – dice gritando

-Morir de soledad– me digo en mi cabeza.

Puede que una de las cosas que me guste de Naruto, aparte de su molesta habitual alegría que consigue que sonría, es que sabe cuando no debe preguntar sobre algo.

Aunque no lo parezca, sabe cuando debe rendirse, no suele hacerlo, pero hay veces que lo deja pasar, que sabe cuando simplemente necesito apoyo, nada más y sabe cuando no quiero hablar, cuando me resulta más doloroso hablar de ello que contarlo, sabe que cuando esté listo se lo contaré, bueno, normalmente lo suele saber.


	5. Nueva decoración

¡Ohayo! Esta vez he tradado menos en subir.

kiryuja-san ¿De verdad te llego tanto? Me emocioné con tu review ¡me subio el autoestima! Xd Me lo estáis poniendo por las nubes, AgataBlack tranquila que no voy a matar a Hinata, ya puedes respirar, Neji no te matará Xd.

**Disclaimers:**Masashi Kishimoto es el creador original de Naruto, por lo cual no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo esto para divertirme y divertiros a vosotros, soy como un juglar T.T Xd No me denuncien que ustedes también se divierten con esto .

**Capítulo 4:**Nueva decoración

Desde que el usuratonkachi ha vuelto, nos hemos dedicado a ordenar mi destrozada casa y a intentar arreglar varios muebles que destrocé en mi ataque de furia, cuando quiere este rubito puede ser muy majo.

-¡Qué estropicio has hecho baka! – me grita Naruto des de el salón - ¡Es tu casa por Kami-sama! – me recordó

-Lo sé dobe... – confieso mientras recojo los pedazos de un jarrón - ¿A qué viene eso? – le pregunto molesto.

-¡Vas a tener qué cambiar la decoración de tu casa! – me chilla con entusiasmo – La mitad de los muebles de aquí están destrozados

-¡No seas exagerado! – le grito en un tono de superioridad.

-¡Claro qué sí baka! - me asegura - ¡Ven aquí y lo compruebas tú! – me reta con picardía.

Acabo de coger los trozos de jarrón y los tiro a la basura, acto seguido voy hacia el salón para comprobar si es cierto, y era cierto, el salón estaba completamente destrozado, tendré que comprar un par de nuevos muebles con mis ahorros.

Hago una mueca de disgusto mientras ayudo a poner la mesa, que ha conseguido salvarse de milagro, en su sitio. Después hago lo mismo con las sillas que se han salvado.

-Naruto pásame la cola – le exijo

-Toma pesado – me responde lanzándomela.

Se siento en el suelo y cojo la pata de una silla y la boy encolando con cuidado de no manchar el suelo, me acerco a la silla y se la pego, presionando para que no se despegue.

-Naruto... – le digo con cierta timidez

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke-teme? – me responde el kitsume mientras me pasa otra pata de la silla.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Hinata? – le pregunto intentando que no se note mi leve sonrojo.

-¿Estas celoso? – me pregunta con un tono burlón

-No – le respondo con frialdad – Sólo tengo curiosidad –me defiendo

-Ya si seguro... – me dice burlándose d emi de nuevo sacándome la lengua

-¿Me vas a responder? – le digo molesto mientras acabo de pegar la silla

-Vale vale – me grita – Pues nada me confesó que yo... – me responde mientras e pone colorado

-¿Qué tu qué? – le pregunto poniéndome nervioso.

-Que yo a ella le gusto – me responde extrañado y colorado.

-Eso es de dominio público – le digo ocultando mi nerviosismo bajo una risa sarcástica.

-¿De verdad? – me pregunta con su ADORABLE carita inocente.

-Si... todo el mundo lo sabe, menos tú – le dije para burlarme de él – Aunque también todo el mundo sabe que también Hinata siente algo por Neji.

-¿A si? – me pregunta desconcertado.

¿Por qué todas las caras qué pones son tan lindas? ¡Maldito Naruto! Un día de estos no podré contenerme ¡deja de ser tan irresistiblemente inocente! ¡Arg! ¡deja de pensar en él! Se lo tengo que decir pronto, me estoy volviendo loco ¿ y siquiere a HInata?

Me levanto y pongo la silla en su sitio, cogo otra y la encolo también, meintras observo como Naruto se agacha y me pasa otra pata, se lo voy a preguntar, o moriré en el intento.

-Naruto... – le nombro sin mirarle mientras encolo la pata.

-¿Qué quieres Sauke? – me pregunta mientras pone el sillón bien.

-¿Tu...? – comienzo a decirle con un poco de timidez

-¿Yo qué? – me dice girándose para mirarme con sus profundos ojos azules

-¿A ti te gusta Hina? – le prgeunto sin mirarle seriamente.

-No, es sólo una buena amiga – me responde con rotundida – A mi me gusta ¡Sakura-chan! – grita a los cuatro vientos – O eso creo.

Lo que me faltaba, al menso me ha quitado un peso de encima, no quiere a Hinata, pero sigue colado por la pesada de Sakura ¿ qué he ehcho yo para merecer esto? ¡Un momento ha dicho "eso creo"! ¿Es posible qué...?

Sonreí para mí, pero sin darme cuenta de que Naruto me estaba observando, y estab en estado de shock por verme sonreír, me giro y le miro, tiene cara de ¿miedo? ¡Es verdad! ¡El nunca me ha visto sonreír!Dejo de sonreir.

-¿Qué miras dobe? – le pregunto mirándole con prepotencia.

-¿Has sonreído? – me pregunta alzando la voz sorpendido - ¡Has sonreído! – afirma chillando.

-¡No grites usuratonkachi! – le grito - ¡No he sonreído! – le aseguro con frialadad, o almenos así lo intento.

-¡Si lo has hecho! – me vuelve a asegurar

El baka va corriedno hacia a mi, gritando que me ha visto sonreír, y se echa en lo alto de mi, apresándome entre él y el suelo ¿ lo hace queriendo? ¡Cada vez es más difícil contenerme!

-Has sonreído – me dice sacándome la lengua - ¡Si lo has hecho! – me grita para picarme

-¡No lo he hecho! – le aseguro intentando soltarme - ¡Sueltame!

Pasaron los minutos, cada vez esta más pegado a mí, cuanto más me resisto más se acerca, sino me resisto se quedará así y será peor ¿Qué hago? ¡Qué algo o alguien lo aparte! ¡ Ya casi no puedo detenerme!

Suena el teléfono ¡Gracias Kami! Naruto se levanta y sale corriendo gritando que el lo va a coger, yo me quedo en el suelo, echándome aire para tranquilizarme un poquito ¡Por poco!

-¿Quién es dobe? – le pregunto recuperando mi compostura.

-¡Es Kakashi-sensei! – me responde gritando con entusiasmo.

Vuelve corriendo y se vuelve a echar en lo alto mía, sin dejarme respirar, mientras mi cara se pone morada por la falta de aire.

-Nuestro sensei – me sigue contando el shinobi – Dice que mañana tenemos entrenamiento, sin Sakura, está con Tsunade

-¿Los dos sólos? – le pregunto con nervisismo.

-Si...¿Qué raro no? – me pregunta

-Mucho...¿Qué estaraá tramando? – le preguntoa nAruto a duras penas – Naruto...

-¿Qué? – me pregunta el rubio

-¡Me aplastas! – le digo quitandomelo de encima de un golpe.

Normalmente Kaakshi-Sensei nos comboca a todos, le da igual si Sakura está con Shizume o si alguno de nosotros está ocupado, definitivamente, aquí hay gato encerrado, nuestro sensei trama algo.

Entre lo de Naruto y lo de Kakashi, me acabaré volviendo loco, lo que faltaría sería que entrase Sakura po la puerta diciéndome que coma con ella, es mi compañera pero... ¡No soporto cómo trata a MI Naruto! Hay veces que le he visto muy deprimido por las cosas que le decía...

-¡Por cierto! – le digo recordando algo - ¿Por qué has dicho eso creo? – le pregunto


	6. La prensa rosa

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Naruto...bla bla bla... ya se lo sabes no gano nada no me denuncien y continuaré sino les daré con una escoba ( Si yo tuviera una escoba...)

Ohayo mis amados y amadas lectores y lectoras, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otra parte de mi fic, y como suelo hacer, tengo una pregunta, que me ha entrado la curiosidad, que prefieren: SasuNaru o NaruSasu. A mi me da igual, pero si a la mayoría le gusta una de las mencionadas lo haré más a esa manera Disfruten

_Nota Autora, para aquellos que no entiendan traducción ( mas o menos Xd):_

_Baka- imbecil_

_Dobe- Idiota_

_Usuratonkachi - Cara de asno (Xd)_

_Kami- Dios_

_Teme- Idiota_

**Capítulo 5:**La prensa rosa

Desde que se lo he preguntado no hace mas que evitarme, aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿por qué dijo Eso creo´?¿Qué me está ocultando? ¡Tengo qué saberlo! ¡Tengo qué saberlo todo!

Naruto se mueve nerviosamente, de un lado para otro evitándome, sin mirarme aún cuando le pregunto, sus manos tiemblan. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es eso rosado qué veo en sus mejillas? No será...¡Está sonrojado! ¿Qué le ha hecho sonrojarse! ¡Ahora si qué tengo curiosidad!

-¡Naruto! – le llamo corriendo detrás suya - ¡Naruto! – le insisto para que me preste atención

Al final, tras media hora detrás suya gritándole, llamándole y pegándole, así aprovecho, se gira sobre sí mismo y me mira, sin levantar la cabeza, avergonzado de su sonrojo, ocultando su rostro tras su delicado pelo rubio que cae como si de una cascada se tratase.

-Naruto... – le digo con tranquilidad - ¿A qué vino ese "eso creo"? – le vuelvo a preguntar.

-Pues...¡No lo sé! – me dice alzando la voz y siguiendo sus palabras con movimientos de sus brazos

-Naruto... – le digo en un tono amenazante haciendo crujir mis nudillos.

- ¡Estoy confuso! –me confiesa a regañadientes.

-¿Quién lo diría? – le digo pícaramente - ¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Confuso? – le digo en un tono irónico.

Me alejo de él, pues sí está MUY confuso, aún no me ha tirado nada ni me ha atacado con un Rasengan, solo está ahí quieto pensativo ¿Qué le pasa para qué esté así? ¡Debería contármelo! Yo puedo ayudarle, soy su mejor amigo, para eso estamos ¿no?

Levanta su cabeza, aún con sus mejillas rosaditas, ¡se ve tan mono! Sus ojos azules están perdiendo un poco su brillo, ese dobe tiende a exagerar, seguro que no es nada, aunque me duela admitirlo, siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura, y siempre será así, por mucho que yo quiero que eso cambie.

-Veras...yo...- se intenta explicar débilmente

-¿Tu qué? – le pregunto impaciente

– Ya no siento lo mismo por Sakura – me aclara

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto con curiosidad

-Ya no...Ya no pienso en ella como algo más que una amiga – me responde confuso

¡Decidme qué no estoy soñando!¿Es esto real?¡Pellizcarme! Naruto sólo piensa en Sakura como una...¡Amiga! ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Su comportamiento no ha cambiado! ¡Si hay un Dios ahí arriba me quiere muchísimo! ¡A lo mejor ahora tengo alguna oportunidad con el baka! Mejor dejo de soñar, que ya no le guste la pelirosa no significa que no sea hetero ¿o si?

-¿Desde cuándo? – le pregunto fingiendo desinterés

-Mmmm... – me dice pensativo – Desde que volviste, creo, empecé a distanciarme de ella, ya no era lo mismo... – divaga

-¿Por qué la tratas cómo antes entonces? – le interrogo ocultando mis celos

-Por que...Sakura siempre será Sakura – me responde enigmáticamente con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto molesto.

Me está poniendo de los nervios con tanta respuesta sin salida, ¿no puede dejarlo claro a la primera?¿Qué ha pasado con el Naruto qué era más simple qué el mecanismo de un botijo? ¡Arg!¡Antes era más fácil!

-Bueno...Fue mi primer amor... – me responde con u brillo en sus ojos – Eso nunca se olvida.

Y que lo digas baka...Aún sumido en la oscuridad, siendo controlado y atosigado por Orochimaru, no era capaz de olvidar a este niñito cabezota y peleón. Aunque por aquel entonces no sabía por qué no paraba de pensar en él ¿Por qué es todo tan complejo?

-Supongo... – le digo perdiendo interés.

Me volteo, y sigo ordenando mi casa, el salón ya casi está. No se por qué siento unos ojos clavados en mi nuca, los pelos se me ponen de punta. Giro el cuello, efectivamente, el usuratonkachi me está mirando. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto arreglando la ventana con frialdad.

La única respuesta que recibo es el silencio, odio este tipo de silencios, y sobre todo cuando son por este tipo de cosas. Si desde pequeño hubiera estado detrás de las chicas/ chicos, sabría como actuar ante este tipo de situaciones, maldito sea mi snobismo que me decía que no dijese nada.

-Baka – me llama.

-Tengo nombre – le recuerdo arreglando mas cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me pregunta movilizándose.

-Poder puedes... – le digo como si nada – Otra cosa es que decida respondértelo.

-Es que... – me dice corriendo hacia donde estoy – Si te lo digo te enfadarás

-No me enfadaré dobe – le aseguro.

-¡Te enfadarás! – me dice seguro de sí mismo gritando, como no.

-¡Dímelo ya! – le digo ya cansado – O lo dices ahora o nunca.

¿Ahora qué quiere? Con tanto secretismo, aunque lo de " ahora o nunca" debería aplicármelo yo a mí, la próxima vez me callaré, que si no se me escapará algo que no debo y la liaremos.

-Bueno vale... – me dice sonriendo divertido – Pues...¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? – me suelta sin darle importancia.

- Alguna vez lo he estado – le respondo mientras voy a la cocina a beber

-¿De verdad?- me pregunta revoloteando a mi alrededor - ¿Quién?

Cojo un vaso, lo lleno y bebo mientras millones de preguntas son lanzadas por la boca de el rubio ¿ De dónde saca tanto aire? ¿En qué cuerpo caben unos pulmones qué sean capaces de captar tanto oxígeno?.

-¡Dímeloooooo! – me ruega con ojos de perrito degollado

-Ya no lo recuerdo – le recuerdo le respondo con franqueza – Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué pena! – exclama con tristeza – Al menos sé que eres humano y que puedes sentir – me dice en un tono burlón.

Tan mal no ha ido, me ha hecho unas preguntas insignificantes, fáciles de responder, menos mal que no le ha dado hoy por insistir, sino podríamos estar aquí hasta cuando Sakura se echara novio, se casase, tuviera cinco millones de hijos, y una bonita hipoteca.

-Oye Sasuke... – me vuelve a llamar

-¿¡Qué pasa ahora!? – le pregunto fríamente.

-¿Ahora estás enamorado de alguien? – me pregunta con cara de pícaro

Permanezco en silencio, eludiendo la pregunta mientras rezo por que desista en la idea de seguir preguntando.

- ¿De alguna chica guapa? – me interroga.

-Bueno... – le digo haciéndome el interesante – Se podría decir que sí, es una linda persona – le respondo volviendo al salón.

-¡No me puedo creer! – se pone a gritar - ¡Estás enamorado! ¿Quién es? ¿Es Sakura? – me pregunta emocionado - ¡Ella te merece!¡Es una buena chica!

-No, no es Sakura – le hago una mueca – Ni ninguna chica que conozcas – concluyo.

-Entonces... ¿Es de otro país? – me pregunta - ¿De otra aldea?¿De otra ciudad?

¿Por qué es tan inocente? ¡Se lo he dejado bien clarito! No es **NINGUNA** chica. Al menos ya he dado un paso, ya me queda poco para decírselo, el problema es que ahora estará todo el día preguntándomelo, a cada minuto o cada segundo incluso, y toda Konoha se enterará, incluyendo Kakashi-sensei, que me dirá que e lea su libro, y si se entera Jiraiya...Entonces si que se irá todo a la... al garete.

Ya me estoy imaginando los titulares de la prensa rosa "Uchicha Sasuke un ninja sensible" o "Sasuke el shinobi enamorado", sería lo que me faltaría, y cuando se enterasen de que Uchicha Sasuke es gay... Se armaría la de dios es cristo, aunque espero que eso no lo cuente el dobe por ahí, aunque aquí ya son bastante liberales con eso, mas o menos.

Quiere decir que se armaría una buena, es un dicho de España


	7. La misión de Naruto

**Disclaimers:**Narutin no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes no me denuncien y les querré mucho

De nuevo escribiendo Os adelanto que el capítulo siguiente Sasuke se declarará, ¡Por fín sabréis qué pasa! ¿Le querrá? ¿NO le querrá? Es pero que els guste este capítulo, me esforcé por alargarlo

**Capítulo 6:** La misión de Naruto

Suena mi despertador, con un desagradable pitido que me despierta de mi agradable sueño, que no hace falta decir de que trataba y quien salía en el, solo diré que era rubio, y con eso ya he dicho demasiado, porque los rubios no abundan en Konoha...

Me levanto molesto de la cama y me froto los ojos, me observo en el espejo ¡Maldito Naruto! Apenas he podido dormir y seguro que a estas horas ya lo sabrá toda la aldea, ya me lo estoy imaginando, cuando abra la puerta va estar toda Konoha para preguntarme que quién es afortunada ¡Lo dejé muy claro NINGUNA chica!

-Maldita sea – murmuro mientras entro en el servicio.

Cojo el cepillo y me peino, debería cortarme el pelo, ya está demasiado largo, por detrás me molesta y no pienso ponerme una cola como cierta persona. Con este pensamiento salgo del servicio y me acerco al armario abriéndolo y eligiendo la ropa que me pongo, que resulta muy fácil.

Desayuno rápidamente, sino llegaré tarde, aunque eso no importe, por que Kakashi siempre llega tarde, un día de estos le preguntaré el por qué. Busco mis llaves ¿Por qué nunca las pongo en su sitio? Otro de los muchos misterios de la vida, como por ejemplo por qué Pakun y Sakura usan el mismo champú ¿Acaso Sakura es una perra?

Cojo aire, abro la puerta y... ¿No hay nada? ¿Ninguna fan histérica? ¡Cómo es posible! ¿Naruto no ha dicho nada? No, eso no es posible, él es tan cotilla como Ino y Sakura, entonces ¿Por qué no hay nadie?¿No le habrá dado tiempo a decírselo? Cuando le encuentre se lo preguntaré-

Camino pensativo por la antigua mini ciudad Uchicha de Konoha, que se ha ido llenando de personas, personas que no son de mi clan claro está, sino aldeanos que querían un piso baratito, al menos ya no es tan deprimente caminar por aquí, antes estaba todo vacío y me daba cosa volver a mi casa.

-¡Mirad! – exclamó una voz femenina - ¡Es Sasuke! – afirmó aquella voz

-¡A por él! – gritó otra voz distinta.

-¡No dejéis qué escape! – gritó una con emoción

Me giro, delante de mí hay una muchedumbre de personas que están corriendo en mi dirección, no sólo son mujeres, sino también curiosos y cotillas, vamos casi toda la cuidad. Me vuelvo a voltear y salgo corriendo en la dirección contraria al de la gente, parecen una jauría de lobos rabiosos .

-¡Cómo pensaba! – me digo para mí - ¡Naruto es tan cotilla como esta gente!

Corro lo mas rápido que pudo, mis piernas no pueden correr mas deprisa ¿Qué hago? ¡Son más rápidas qué yo! Tantos años persiguiéndome...¡Les ha dado mucha agilidad! ¡Son mejores qué Lee en Taijutsu! ¿A dónde voy? ¿Cómo huyo? ¿Dónde me escondo? ¡¿Cómo me escondo?! ¡Qué alguien me salve!

-¿Cómo? – pregunto

¿Desde cuándo sé volar? ¿Por qué estoy sobrevolando la ciudad?¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? ¡Mierda el suelo se está acercando! ¿Qué hago? ¡Me voy a comer el suelo!¡Además mi cara sería lo qué primero chocaría! ¡Esto va a doler! Me tapo los ojos, no quiero verlo, un momento ¿No debería haber chocado ya? Muevo mi pie, alguien me lo está sujetando.

Levanto la vista, lo primero que veo es una deslumbrante sonrisa y la hondura de unos preciosos ojos azules, pelo rubio ¿Naruto? Él me ha salvado la vida ¿Por qué me está salvando la vida? ¡Somos rivales! Por mucho que sea mi mejor amigo...¿Por qué perder la ocasión de verme sufrir? ¡Seguro que él daría lo qué fuera por verme así?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le pregunto molesto.

El kitsume me suelta y me estampo contra el suelo. ¡Eso dolió! ¿Para qué me suelta ahora? Me siento en el suelo frotándome la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada airosa. ¡Encima se ríe! Me levanto activo mi sharingan y levanto un puño en modo de amenaza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó rojo de furia, y un poco de sonrojo.

-¿Cuál de todas? – me pregunta en una sonrisa inocente.

-Pues esto... – respondo confuso.

¿Qué es lo qué más me ha molestado? ¿Qué me haya salvado? ¿O qué me mire de esta manera? ¡Arg! ¡Deja de mirarme! Y... ¿Por qué se acerca tanto? Si hasta mi frente choca con la suya, esta tan cerca... Huele tan bien...y desprende calor, ¡Arg deja de pensar en eso! Si hago algo que no debo...¡Jamás me lo perdonará!

-Eres un baka – me grita con entusiasmo – Sino llego a estar yo... ¡Te matan!

-¡Cállate usuratonkachi! – le exijo - ¡Sé cuidarme solito!

-Si... ya se ve – se burla de mi dando un saltito

-¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa! – le cambio de tema.

-¿Yo qué he hecho? – me pregunta separándose de mí

-¡Se lo has dicho a todos! – le respondo con frialdad

-Si me hubieras dicho quién es la afortunada... –me dice sacándome la lengua mientras echa a andar.

Me ha sacado la lengua...¡Piensa en otra cosa!¡No pienses en eso!...A ver...Hemos quedado con Kakashi, tendría que irme llegaré tarde, entonces si llega tarde... Estaré varias horas con Naruto, a solas... ¡Piensa en otra cosa! En algo que no te guste...Sakura, siempre está detrás mía dándome la tabarra ¿No tiene nada mejor qué hacer? Y encima trata tan mal a Naruto, hay veces que le veo tan deprimido por como le trata.

¿Acaso no puedo pensar en otra cosa? ¡Soy Uchicha Sasuke! ¡No debería pensar todo el tiempo en él! Tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que vengar a mi clan, y matar a Itachy, hablando de él ¿Desde hace cuánto no me acordaba de mi venganza? Desde...¡Qué volví de las garras de Orochimaru! También es que... desde que volví no tuve tiempo estando con Naruto.

-De nuevo pensando en él – me resigno y corro hacia el puente.

Después de varios minutos corriendo reflexivo llego a el punto de encuentro, el puente de siempre. Allí está Naruto tirado de la risa en el suelo, muy propio de él, aunque ya sea un adulto sigue siendo un crío, aunque su inocencia es una de las cosas que más adoro de él.

-¿De qué te ríes dobe? – le pregunto con cara inexpresiva.

-No de nada – me responde limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿As sido tú verdad? – le pregunto mostrando mi furia.

-No se a que te refieres- me miente parpadeando mucho, aumentando su aspecto de niño pequeño que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

-¡Claro qué lo sabes baka! – le grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo sólo sé que no sé nada – me afirma elevando mucho los brazos.

-¡Tú le has dicho a todos que estoy enamorado de alguien! – le recuerdo fulminándole con mi mirada asesina.

-¡Ah! – exclama rascándose la cabeza – Te refieres a eso – me dice con rostro inocente.

-¡Pues claro qué me refiero a eso! – le digo enojado - ¡Eres cortito! – le insulto con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Tenían derecho a saberlo! – alega en su defensa gritando el rubio.

-Es mi vida privada – le recuerdo con frialdad.

Me giro y me apoyo en la columna de en frente, evitando mirarle, por mucho que le quiera, a veces se pasa de la raya, y mucho. Ignoro los débiles y patéticos intentos de disculpa que me dice, nunca se le ha dado bien la dialéctica en este tipo de situaciones, lo que se le da bien es cambiar a las personas, siempre para bien.

-Sasuke... – me llama cansado de pedirme disculpas.

No le respondo, hago como que no le oigo, no cambio mi cara sin expresión ni muevo los ojos. Realmente no estoy tan enojado con el, pero me fastidia que me haya traicionado de esta manera, el que fue a hablar, pero bueno, son cosas distintas. Quiero saber porqué lo ha dicho, es muy cotilla, pero este tipo de cosas sabe que no debería contarlas.

-Venga Sasuke... – me dice con ojos brillantes – Perdóname

-Mmmm – le respondo sin mirarle.

Pasaron dos horas, Naruto sigue pidiéndome que le perdone y Kakashi-sensei no llega y estoy perdiendo los nervios ¿Por qué siempre llega tarde? ¿Por qué nos citó solo a nosotros dos solos? Cada día nuestro sensei está mas raro, sobre todo desde que conoció a Iruka ¿no será qué ellos..?

-Naruto – le hablo al fin

-¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo? – me dice con ojos llorosos

-Nunca lo estuve – le respondo como si nada

-¿Entonces..? ¿Y aquello? – me pregunta confuso – Lo de que me chivé - balbucea

-Eres tú el que se inventa cosas – le respondo de nuevo - ¿Sabes si Iruka y Kakashi...?

Una bola de humo delante de nosotros me corta lo que estoy diciendo. Cuando esta se disipa podemos ver a nuestro sensei muy contento leyendo su libro ignorando nuestra presencia con descaro mientras se ríe ¿Qué habrá en ese libro? Siempre he querido saberlo...

-Ejem... – toso para hacerme notar.

El peliplateado deja de leer su libro, nos mira a los dos con curiosidad y guarda su libro mientras me mira con cara de pervertido y después a Naruto ¿ Qué estas pensando? ¿A qué viene esa car de pervertido? Este tio cada vez da mas miedo.

-¿Desde cuándo lleváis ahí esperando? – nos pregunta sin cambiar al cara

-Un par de horas – le contesto con sequedad.

-Y...

-¿Y qué? – interviene Naruto gritando - ¡¿Para qué nos llamaste?!

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho? – me pregunta sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

-¿Decirle qué? – le pregunto levantándo una ceja

-¿Decirme qué? – interroga Naruto con curiosidad.

-Decirle quien es el afortunado – me guiña un ojo.

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Para eso me ha llamado? ¡Qué hago! No se si seré capaz de aceptar la respuesta de Naruto cuando se lo diga ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si me odia por eso? ¿Y si se entera todo el mundo y me miran mal? Y lo que es peor ¿Y si deja de hablarme? No podría soportarlo, el no es como yo, le gustan las mujeres, me odiará y no querrá saber nada más de mí.

-Querrás decír afortunada ¿no? – le corrige con inocencia el baka

-Claro... – dice sonriendo – Esta vez te voy a ayudar Naruto

-¿De verdad? – pregunta ilusionado

-Si, tu entrenamiento/misión de hoy es sacarle la información a Sasuke

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este?– le pregunto alterado

-No te alteres... – me dice Kakashi con tranquilidad – En un entrenamiento de sacar información, la misión de Naruto es sonsacártelo.

-¡Por fín lo sabré! – exclama el rubio saltando

-Si estás deseando decírselo – me asegura sonriendo el jounin

-¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! – grita el rubio con euforia.

-De nada,

-Te odio – le digo sinceramente con odio

-Me voy, suerte – se dirige a Naruto – Y adiós – y desaparece.

Maldito Kakashi, ahora se lo tendré que decir, ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo digo? Me dí de palzo una semana, debería decírselo ¿no? ¡No sé qué hacer! Cuando encuentre al Hatake ¡Le mataré! ¿Para qué me mete en estos líos? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¿Cómo se lo digo? Lo haga como lo haga ¡Me matará!


	8. Things I´ll never said

**Disclaimers:** Ni Narutin ni Sasukin me pertenecen, Naruto y Sasuke tampoco xD como yo soy muy buena, si si lo soy, sólo me falta la coronillita y las alas para ser un ángel, no me denuncien y les bendeciré plin! **Bendiciéndoles** xD

Este capítulo me inspiró la canción "Things I´ll never said" de Avril Lavigne a escribirlo, por que es el ideal a lo que va este capítulo, les pondré cachitos para que se metan mejor en la historia.

**Capítulo 7:** Things I´ll never said

¡Maldito seas Kakashi! Naruto está cada vez más y mas cerca, con esa carita suya tan terriblemente adorable, rogándome que se lo diga, mientras sus preciosos ojos azules brillan ¡No quiero! Esta vez lo admito ¡Estoy asustado! ¿Y si me rechaza?¿Y si me odia?¿Y si me desprecia?¿Y si desaparece de mi vida?¿Y si...me abandona?

-Sasuke... – me nombra con sus ojos relucientes – Dímelo por favor, no me enfadaré ni me burlaré – me asegura.

Él jamás me haría eso, no es como los demás, no se reirá, el es como yo...Alguien solitario que solo busca alguien que le preste atención y se preocupe de él y, al parecer yo soy quien me preocupo y le mantiene con vida desde hace años, desde pequeño yo fui su meta para ser el mejor de la clase, aunque siempre le he envidiado, porque es tan... perfecto.

Esta bien, asúmelo Sasuke, hoy se lo vas a decir. Respira, todo va a salir bien, aunque no sienta lo mismo al menos me habré librado de un peso, un gran, enorme y gigantesco peso. ¿Cómo se lo digo?¿Con qué palabras? ¿Qué es lo qué dicen en las telenovelas que hay qué hacer? ¡Dejarse llevar!¡Eso! Vamos allá.

-Esta bien – le digo resignado – Te lo diré.

-¿De verdad? – me pregunta ilusionadísimo.

-Si... – le respondo inseguro.

-¿De verdad de la buena? – me interroga aún ilusionado

-No de la mala – le digo con ironía.

-¡Eres el mejor! – grita efusivamente dando saltos.

Mientras el sigue dando saltos contento yo comienzo a andar, no pienso decírselo en medio de la calle, bajo la mirada de todo el que pueda pasar, no me importa lo que piense la gente, pero no me haría mucha gracia que se enteraran de que estoy por alguien de mi mismo sexo ¿Qué haría mi club de fans?

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta corriendo a mi alrededor.

-No pensarás que te lo voy a decir en medio de la calle – le digo a Naruto .

-¿Por qué no? – interroga revoloteando a mi Naruto alrededor - ¿Qué tiene de malo la calle?

-Que se puede enterar todo el mundo – le recuerdo levantando una ceja – Dobe – añado para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Y qué? – vuelve a preguntar con inocencia.

-Que como se enterase alguien se armaría una bien gorda – le contesto fríamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta por trigésima vez en el día.

-Ya lo entenderás.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me interroga con curiosidad.

Le llevaré a mi casa, si estoy en mi "habitad natural" me sentiré mas cómodo y a lo mejor eso me ayuda un poco a conseguir que salgan esas palabras, no es la primera vez que lo intento y fallo, esta vez tengo que conseguirlo, sino...¡Me matarán Kakashi y Naruto!

-¡Sasuke! – chilla alarmado mi rubito.

-¿Qué? – le gruño.

-¡Mira!- exclama señalando el cielo - ¡Está lloviendo! – me grita mientras intenta taparse.

-¡No baka! ¡Está diluviando! – le corrijo molesto por la lluvia.

-¡Corre! – me dice efusivo cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto desconcertado.

-Te llevo a mi casa – me responde mientras aprieta mi mano – Está mas cerca

"I´m tugging at my hair"Tiro de mi pelo

"I´m pulling at my clothes" Me arremango la ropa

"I´m trying to keep my cool" Intento mantenerme bien

"I know it shows" Sé que se nota.

Me ha cogido de la mano, con su suave y delicada mano me está llevando a su casa, me está arrastrando a su casa, nos vamos a quedar solos los dos en su casa empapados, con la ropa transparentándose...Demasiada tentación.

Me sonrojo mientras pienso en eso, Naruto gira la cabeza para sonreírme al tiempo que llegamos a su casa y saca sus llaves. Nos resguardamos de la lluvia allí. Le observo mientras busca una toalla y me la lanza, entro en su servicio y me adecento un poco.

"I´m staring at my feet"Me miro los pies

"My cheecks are turning red" Mis mejillas se vuelven rojas.

"I´m searching for the words" Busco las palabras.

"I´m feeling nervous" Me siento nervioso.

"Trying be so perfect" Intentando ser perfecto.

"Cause I know you´re worth it" Por que se que lo mereces.

Salgo del servicio, acto seguido entra él con otra toalla. Mientras yo me seco un poco el pelo y la ropa el hace lo mismo que yo hace unos segundos. Observo su pequeño pisito desordenado, como siempre, en su mesilla hay una foto mía y de él.

-Y ahora... – pronuncia saliendo del baño – Me lo dirás.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto intentando evitarlo - ¿Es obligatorio? – le vuelvo a preguntar.

-Si – me exige levantando mucho los brazos.

"If I could say what i want to say" Si pudiera decir lo que quiero.

"I´d said i want to blow you.." Diría que quiero hacerte

"AWAY" ESTALLAR

"Be with you every night" Estar contigo cada noche.

-Venga Sasuke... – me dice haciéndose ramen – No pasa nada.

-No es tan fácil baka – murmuro.

-Sea quien sea no es para que te pongas así.

-No que va... – le digo irónicamente.

-Dime lo que quieres decir.

"If I could say what i want to see" Si pudiera decir lo que quiero ver.

"I want to see you go down" Quiero verte agacharte.

"On one knee" En una rodilla.

"Marry me today" Cásate conmigo hoy.

Permanezco en silencio, miro cada uno de los graciosos movimientos que hace Naruto para prepararse ramen, hasta haciendo eso se ve tan adorable ¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué no de una chica? Todo sería mucho más fácil.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez? – me pregunta mientras observa su ramen en el micro – Así te sacarás un peso de encima.

"Cause I´m feeling nervous" Por que me siento nervioso.

"Trying to be so perfect" Intentando ser perfecto.

"Cause I know you,re worth it" Por que se que lo mereces.

-Pu..pues yo...yo... – balbuceo pobremente.

-Jamás pensaría que te cortarías por algo – me dice riendo.

-¡No te burles de mí! – le grito enojado.

-Lo siento – se disculpa humildemente – Dime.

-Yo... – intento decir de nuevo.

"What´s wrong with my tongue" ¿Qué le pasa a mi lengua?

"This words keep slipping away" Estas palabras no quieren salir.

¡Venga ya! ¡Eres un Uchicha! Díselo ya ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Has hecho cosas peores! ¡Una vez moriste con Haku!Sólo son dos palabras, ocho letras, respira, Naruto lo merece, merece saberlo, se merece todo, es la mejor persona que he conocido, inténtalo una vez mas.

-Veras Naruto... – le intento decir.

-¿Si? – pregunta acercándose a mí.

-La persona de la que estoy enamorada eres tú – le digo por fin, rápidamente cerrando los ojos, esperando la reacción.

Escucho como se tropieza torpemente con lo que parece una mesa, abro los ojos, sin mirarle, enrojecido por la vergüenza temo su reacción, ahora me dirá que eso no está bien, que me odia, que no quiere volver a verme y me dirá marica de mierda...

-¿Cómo? – pregunta confuso.

-Lo que has oído – le repito.

-No es posible- me dice riéndose con nerviosismo

-Lo es – le afirmo con rotundidad

– Es una broma ¿verdad?

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? – le pregunto levantando mi rostro que está serio.

-¿Dónde está la cámara? – se ríe con un tono burlón

En su cara hay una expresión de... ¿Espanto? ¡Cómo puede pensar que estoy bromeando! Con lo que me ha costado declararme y ¿Se ríe? ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? Yo nunca me burlé cuando me hablaba de Sakura ¡Jamás! Pensé que sería más...

-Pero... – me dice aún riendo con nerviosismo

-¿Pero qué? – le pregunto molesto por su tono

– Somos hombre – recalcó – Ambos - añadió como intentando seguir la broma.

-Déjalo – le digo tristemente bajando la cabeza – Jamás debería habértelo dicho.

Sin decir nada más me giro suelto la toalla y abandono su hogar. El propietario ni siquiera trata de detenerme, ni me llama, ni me pide perdón, nada... simplemente se queda allí mientras yo corro calle abajo con desesperación, mientras la lluvia cae sobre mi rostro.

Después de varios minutos corriendo sin parar la fatiga me hace detenerme. Toso por la falta de aire, siento como mi impotencia se convierte en lágrimas, que se confunden con las gotas de lluvia, mis piernas flaquean mi cuerpo entero tiembla al tiempo que me rindo a la tristeza y a las lágrimas.

Antes de caer siento como unos fuertes brazos me rodean, no me importa quien sea, sus palabras me dolieron, su risa me heló el corazón ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón? Me afierro al que me abraza ahogando mis lágrimas en su hombro.

-Lo siento – me pide una voz mientras me coge en brazos – Perdóname.

Sigo desahogándome sin importarme quien me lleva a cuestas, hasta que ya no percibo la lluvia cayendo sobre mi, estoy en una casa, puedo sentir como aquella persona me acerca a el, apoyándome en su pecho mientras juguetea con mis cabellos con dulzura.

-Perdóname – vuelve a repetir mientras acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho. – No quería hacerte sentir así.

Respiro entrecortadamente sus cariños me reconfortan, unos dedos calientes limpian mis lágrimas, me acomodo, estoy en el suelo, abro los ojos levemente los ojos, lo mínimo para ver que el que me abraza es Naruto ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Es que yo no me lo esperaba – me confesó – Siento haber reaccionado así.

No digo nada, sigo en silencio esperando a que continúe.

-Jamás habría pensado que haría algo así – se excusó – Nunca pensé que te enamorarías de mi...

-Entonces... – le susurro - ¿Tu qué sientes por mi? – pregunto con vergüenza subiendo mi cabeza.

Al levantar la cabeza hemos quedado tan cerca... Puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi, sino sintiera algo por mi ya se habría apartado ¿no? Parece disfrutar tanto como yo de su cercanía, sus labios se entreabren y sus profundos ojos azules se clavan en mis labios.

Me acerco un par de milímetros mas a él, no parece molestarle, se aproxima un poco más a mí ¿está intentando luchar contra la tentación? Pero... la tentación le puede, sobre todo cuando yo también entreabro mis labios. Finalmente se deja llevar, cierra los ojos y yo tomo su nuca para capturar sus labios y él se agarra a mi cintura.

Después de llevar varios minutos besándonos con pasión nos separamos, la falta de aire se ha hecho presente, jadeo confuso ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Le atraigo? ¿Le gusto? ¿Me quiere? Le tomo de la barbilla para que me mire.

-No es que no te quiera – me confiesa jadeando – Es que no se muy bien lo que siento por ti.

Sonrío para mis adentros, no es un sí, pero tampoco es un no, al menos se que siente algo por mi, algo que no puede evitar por lo que he visto. ¡Ojalá que me quiera! No podría soportar que jugara conmigo o seguir siendo sólo amigos, después de lo que ha pasado ya no me podré contener tanto.


	9. Lo que no me enseñaron

Ohayo de nuevo! Siento la tardanza . Bueno, aquí os dejo la siguiente parte esta vez de 2.244 palabras exactamente , cada capítulo intento hacerlo mas largo

**Disclaimers:**Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia siiiiiiiii, pa eso me paso yo horas y horas intentando escribir una buena historia, aunque no viene a cuento xD, el caso es que nadie me pertenece, excepto yo, yo me pertenezco a mi misma, el resto a Masashi Kishimmoto y a cada uno de vosotros, vaya paranoia que he montado

**Capítulo 8:**Lo que no me enseñaron

¿Qué quería decir con qué no sabía bien lo qué sentía?¿Acababa de admitir qué sentía algo? ¡Pensé qué todo acabaría cuándo se lo dijese! Cada vez se complica más y más. ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo qué me ha dicho? ¿Eso es un sí siento algo por ti o un NO, no soy gay ( ni bisexual)´? ¡Por qué tienes qué complicarlo todo usuratonkachi!¡Por qué es todo tan confuso!

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé – exclama agitado revolviéndose el pelo con energía.

-¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? – le interrogo cruzando los brazos – Si no lo sabes tú... – le digo en un tono sarcástico.

-¡No me presiones! – me reclama levantando un puño - ¡Estoy confuso! – me confiesa.

-¿Confuso? – repito en voz alta riéndome.

-¡No te rías! – me grita molesto cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

-Vale, vale- digo quitándole importancia - ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – pregunto con seriedad.

-No sé – se puso pensativo – ¿Crees qué habrá algo qué me ayude a aclararme? – me pregunta mientras da un saltito ilusionado con un posible sí´.

-Mmm – examino con detenimiento

-Vamos pienso yo – agita los brazos.

-Alguna cosa habrá – afirmo con inteligencia.

-Eso es evidente – se burla de mí.

Pasan los segundos, los minutos. No se me ocurre nada, él no dice nada, sólo está mirando a ningún sitio, con el sonrojo aún en sus mejillas, se ve tan dobe... ¿Qué puedo hacer?¡Tengo qué hacer algo! Tengo que hacer que se decida por mí, que se enamore de mí, que cursi me ha quedado eso, es una mierda estar enamorado, por una vez que me enamoro...¡Y es de un chico!¿Por qué mis padres no me educaron más en lo de cásate con una MUJER y sigue contribuyendo al clan´? Si lo hubieran hecho ahora no tendría tantos problemas.

-¡Ya sé! – exclamo con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – me pregunta emocionado el kitsume.

-Bueno...- dudo si decírselo o no- No puedes rechazar algo sin probarlo – le contesto sin darle importancia.

-¿Qui...quieres decir qué...? – tartamudea - ¿Qué...probemos a salir juntos un día? – traga saliva nervioso.

-A lo mejor así...- le susurro evitando mirarle – Sabremos si somos compatibles como...

-Pareja – concluye él con un poco de temor.

-Entonces... – me giro para mirarle - ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunto intentando no alterar mi voz.

-No es mala idea... – me confiesa con despreocupación

-Por supuesto, es mía – presumo consiguiendo ocultar mi vergüenza y mi inquietud

- ¡No te eches tantas flores! – me grita molesto por mi tono - ¡Baka! – me insulta alargando la primera sílaba.

-Ya ya... – manifiesto indeferencia - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – pregunto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-No sé... De eso te ocupas tu – me ordena.

-¿Por qué tengo qué ocuparme yo? – demando con un tic en el ojo.

-Tú eres el que se tiene que ocupar de conquistarme – me recuerda sacando la lengua.

-¡Serás...! – me enfado activando el sharingan

-¡Llámame cuándo lo sepas! – me grita mientras intenta huir de mis ataques.

Después de pelearme un par de minutos con mi rubio preferido, me canso de perseguirle y me voy de allí con rumbo hacia mi casa.

Mi hogar... el sitio dónde puedo pensar y no pensar también, a veces no está tan mal vivir solo, no te molestan, ni te dicen que salgas del baño por que llevas mucho tiempo, ni te dicen que pongas la mesa, ni que no seas una carga para el clan...

¡Céntrate! Ahora tengo que pensar en donde llevar a el dobe Naruto ¡Un momento! Entonces... si salimos juntos... ¿Es una cita? ¡Es una cita! ¡Voy a tener una cita con Naruto! ¡Podré actuar normal! Podré mirarle todo el rato sin que me pregunte él por qué ¡La vida me sonríe! ¡A partir de ahora rezaré siempre! Bueno, en realidad no.

Cojo el teléfono y marco un número de nueve cifras, lo mejor en estos casos es pedir ayuda, pero sin que se den cuenta de que les pida ayuda, eso arruinaría mi reputación.

-¿Diga? – dice la voz femenina respondiendo al teléfono.

-¿Ino? – pregunto – Soy Sasuke – le aclaro.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- me saluda con euforia y alegría - ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué te cuentas? – pregunta intrigada.

-Lo de siempre...- admito con despreocupación – ¿Y tú? – le interrogo para ser cortés.

-No mucho, aparte de tener que conseguir levantar a Shikamaru del sofá – me contesta resoplando - ¿Para qué has llamado? – pregunta con curiosidad.

-Es que quiero preguntarte algo – le aclaro cortante.

-Pregunta ¡No te cortes! – exclama contenta.

-¿Han inaugurado algún restaurante nuevo? – intento saber - ¿Conoces algún sitio interesante?

-No me digas qué...¡Tienes una cita! – grita con excitación.

-Eso a ti no te interesa – le digo enfadado con frialdad.

-¡Tranquilo Sasuke! No te enfades, no diré nada – me asegura divertida – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, han abierto un restaurante italiano hace poco, yo fui con Shika, cuando conseguí levantarle, está muy bien – admite decidida.

-¿Italiano? – pienso en voz alta – No estaría mal, gracias Ino – se lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué, pero algún día tendrás que decirme quien es la afortunada – me pide – O afortunado nunca se sabe – se ríe.

-Ya veré... – dudé evitando su comentario – Hasta luego Ino – me despido con desgana.

-¡Ciao Ragazi! – se despide en italiano contenta

Con la chica con la que mejor me llevo es con Ino, seguramente por que ella ya no está detrás mía, como Sakura, y me deja tranquilo vivir mi vida, además alguna vez se me ha escapado algo que no debía y nunca a dicho nada a nadie, es muy discreta cuando quiere. Sin duda, si tuviera que tener una mejor amiga, sería ella.

El despertador suena, me incorporo ¿Para qué lo he puesto? Miro la mesilla de noche y allí hay un papel que me lo recuerda, tengo que ir a casa del baka a decirle dónde he pensado llevarle para ver que le parece.

-Maldito Naruto – me resigno – Hasta sin estar conmigo me fastidia mis sueños.

Me acabo de levantar con pereza y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Me meto directamente en la ducha, el agua fría me despejará un poco.

Salgo de la ducha y entro en el dormitorio, secándome por el camino con una toalla. Cuando acabo de secarme me visto, cojo mis llaves, miro los grifos y me voy de casa, no sin antes era la llave. Camino con rapidez por encima de los tejados hasta que llego al piso de Naruto.

-¿Estará en casa? – me pregunto en voz alta.

Doy dos golpecitos en su ventana, teniendo cuidado de no caerme, estoy a varios pisos de altura y si me cayese me mataría fijo. La ventana se abre de repente, dándome un susto de muerte y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

Abro los ojos ¿No me he matado?¿Estoy en el cielo?¿Qué es esto qué me sujeta? Miro hacia arriba, Naruto me ha salvado de matarme, lo más curioso de todo es que estamos en una postura un tanto...comprometida, estoy encima de Naruto mientras él me "abraza" para que yo no me matara.

-Esto...Gracias – se lo agradezco con una sonrisa picarona

Al instante Naruto se pone rojo, pero rojo como las rosas rojas, como el fuego, como la sangre etc...Mientras me río me levanto y le ayudo a levantarse ofreciéndole mi mano, aunque aquella posturita tenía muchas salidas..., a él se le nota a kilómetros que se siente incómodo.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta alzando la voz pero aún con su sonrojo.

-Si, gracias, la próxima vez no me asustes de esa manera – le digo en un tono borde.

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya! – me discute agitando los brazos - ¡Deberías estar pendiente!

-Si ya, ya... – le ignoro - ¿No te preguntas qué hago aquí? – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No necesitas una razón – resopla mientras se pone su chaqueta roja – Tu afición es fastidiarme.

- Emmm...No – le replico con superioridad fríamente – Te iba a decir que ya sé a dónde llevarte, pero veo que no te interesa.

- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? – se rebaja de mal humor gritando mucho.

- A un restaurante italiano nuevo – le respondo simplemente

-¿A un italiano? – pregunta molesto - ¿Por qué o vamos al Ichiraku? Hay un plato de ramen nuevo que tiene... – me comenta ilusionado.

-¡No! – le interrumpo cortante – Elijo yo – establezco con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta alzando la voz!

-Dijiste que yo me ocupaba – le recuerdo

- ¡No es justo – exclama enfadado.

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa- le cuento - ¿A qué hora te recojo mañana? – le interrogo.

-¿Mañana? – pregunta extrañado -¿Por qué mañana?

-Por qué mas tarde tendríamos que esperar mucho, pasado mañana tenemos una misión – le explico con paciencia.

-¿A sí? – pregunta desconcertado - ¡Claro! Bueno, pues... llámame a las ¿nueve de la noche?

-Vale – concluyo firmemente – Me voy, Adios dobe – me despido.

Escapo por la ventana antes de que me replique algo. Salto de pared en pared en zigzag hasta aterrizar en el suelo sano y salvo, arriba, Naruto, empieza a replicarme, le ignoro y corro hacia mi casa muy deprisa, es capaz de perseguirme tirando kunais y shurinkens enfadado por que le haya insultado.

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUN! – grita una voz femenina.

Acto seguido una bola rosada cae encima de mí abrazándome como si de un peluche se tratara. Me levanto molesto zafándome de las manos de la pelirosa mientras me limpio el culo por la caída. Ella se levanta de un salto y me habla ilusionada.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos mañana? – me pregunta toqueteándose el pelo – Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Mañana... yo... – intento inventar una excusa.

-¡Esta vez no tienes excusa! – grita contenta mientras su inner da patadas al aire

-Si que la tengo – le aseguro con frialdad.

-¿Cuál? He oído tantas que ya no te quedan, tendrás que salir conmigo – me casi ordena con los ojitos brillantes.

-Esta vez si es verdad – recuerdo – Tengo una cita – alardeo con superioridad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un cita? ¿Con quién? – pregunta desilusionada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, quizás te lo diga algún día – le digo cortante mientras me alejo.

Aunque Sakura a veces sea un poco pesada, le tengo un poco de cariño, pero sólo un poco, es como si fuera un perrito rosa abandonado que busca cariño, además siempre me ha tratado bien, aunque yo antes la tratase todavía peor. Ahora intento tratarla bien, pero no me resulta fácil, las costumbres nunca se pierden.

Cambiando de tema ¡Mañana tengo una cita con Naruto! Tengo una noche para conquistarle y que se quede por mis huesos, espero poder conseguirlo ¡Lo conseguiré! Yo lo he conseguido todo, menos lo de mi venganza... Pero el resto ¡Todo lo he conseguido! ¡Cómo me llamo Uchicha Sasuke mañana le conquistaré! O moriré en el intento ¡Pobre de mí!

-Pero...¡Sasuke-kun! – me llama

-Lo siento Sakura – me disculpo – Tengo que prepararme para mañana – le recuerdo.

En cuanto llego a casa me pongo a entrenar, para descargar un poco la tensión acumulada, después ceno y me voy temprano a la cama, para mañana no tener ojeras, si ya parezco siniestro sin maquillaje ni nada, si no duermo seré peor que el scream.

El día pasa normal y corriente, el despertador suena, desayuno, entreno... Al mediodía pido comida por teléfono, como, veo la televisión un rato... Y llega la esperada tarde. Cuando esta llega me ducho, me visto, con unos pantalones vaqueros piratas negros, una camiseta sin mangas con el símbolo Uchicha y las típicas sandalias de Konoha, me peino, el itayate incuído, y salgo de mi casa.

-¡Naruto! – le llamo frente a la puerta - ¡Sal llegaremos tar...

No me da tiempo a acabar la frase, antes de que me dé tiempo sale Naruto, si ese es Naruto, lleva unos pantalones ajustados naranjas y negros, una camiseta de manga corta, y un chaleco encima remangado y abierto, además de su lindo cabellito rubio mojado.

No tengo palabras, si tuviese suficiente valor me echaría encima de él ahora, pero por suerte o por desgracia no lo soy tanto ¿Por qué mi valor es tan convenido? ¡Quiero ser más lanzado! ¿Por qué nadie me enseñó a ser descarado o impulsivo como él? ¡No, claro! ¡Yo tengo qué pensar siempre antes de actuar!

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunta sonriendo con inocencia.

Ciao es Chao y Ragazi es chico, o algo así, en italiano.

El scream ( o como se escriba) es el bicho ese que sale en Scary movie que es un tío con una careta con la boca muy grande, como el cuadro de "El grito" ( se entiende lo que digo ¿no?)

El itayate ( si se escribe así) es lo que te dan cuando te gradúas como ninja.

He intentado tratar **L**o mejor posible **A** Sakura y que n**O**se note mucho que no me cae **D**emas**I**ado bien sakura, se ha hecho l**O** que se ha podido.

Por cierto, ¿A qué mola mi mensaje subliminal? Xd Gracias por leer


	10. La cita

Aquí estoy de nuevo, ¡qué ilusión! Este es mi capítulo 10!! Y de 2.300 palabras o por ahí. Una cosa las que querian fotos de Sasukito y Narutin estoy haciendo un dibujito ( no esperéis mucho de mis dibujos) por los 5.000 hits, no me matéis por lo que va a salir en este, **EL FIC AUN NO HA ACABADO**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya lo he dicho 5000000000 millones de veces no me denuncien .

**Capítulo 9:**La cita.

¡Por Kami-sama!¡Naruto parece una ángel! ¡Está lindísimo! Si es nuestra primera cita, se ha puesto así para mi. Seguro que ahora estaré rojo, pero... ¿Cómo puede haberse puesto tan...? ¡Ahora todas las chicas le miran! Bueno, a mi también, pero lo que me molesta, es que miren a MI cita de esa manera ¡Está conmigo! No con vosotras ¡Joderos! ¡No le tocareis! Les echo miradas asesinas.

-Sasuke... – me llama cortado

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto rodando los ojos.

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunta con un tono infantil.

-Solo un poco... – le digo con tranquilidad

-Sasuke... – me vuelve a llamar

- ¡No seas impaciente! – digo ya un poco histérico.

-Baka... – me susurra mientras caminamos.

-Usuratonkachi – le devuelvo el insulto.

¡No! ¡No empieces insultándole! La gente normal, no insultan a las personas que quieren, las personas normales le dicen cosas bonitas, bueno menos cuando están enfadados, y ahora no estamos enojados, ¡Tengo qué intentar tratarle bien! Dicen que no hay pelea si los dos no quieren, si yo no quiero, no habrás pelea, un poco de fuerza de voluntad es lo único que necesito, creo.

Le miro, está sonrojadito ¡Qué mono! ¿Es posible qué alguien sea tan inocente? O es que él se lo hace, pero si se lo hiciera, se habría dado cuenta cuando descubrió mis dibujos, o es que no quiso saberlo, ¿Por qué no venden manuales para estas cosas? Así habría más parejas, más hijos de esas parejas, y más futuros ninjas para aldea, lo que provocaría más poder militar ¡Jiraiya debería hacer un Icha Icha Paradaise para adolescentes!

-Sasuke... – me vuelve a llamar con voz suave y melodiosa.

-Dime... – digo manteniendo la paciencia.

-¿Falta mucho? – vuelve a preguntar dando un salto.

-No... – me aguanto la ganas de lanzarle un Chidori.

-¿Seguro? – vuelve a interrogarme.

-Segurísimo – le aseguro resoplando.

¿Cómo puede ser tan crío? Hay momentos, en los que parece que se vaya a tirar a suelo y a empezar a llamar a su Mami´ desesperadamente, y hay otros momentos en los que parece que tuviera cientos de años, y muestra una sabiduría... ¡Y encima convence a cualquiera! Por todo el mundo que va pasando, le va cambiando, como por ejemplo Gaara y yo, ya no somos tan crueles como antes ¡Qué desperdicio de chacra!

-¡Mira! – exclama con emoción mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con desinterés – Sólo es el cielo.

-Pero la Luna está preciosa, brilla tanto – sonríe sin dejar de mirar.

Me rindo y alzo la cabeza, mirando la cercana Luna, aunque siempre esté ahí, muy poca gente se detiene a mirar su precioso esplendor, aunque yo ahora no me estoy fijando en ella, sino en el brillo que produce en los azules ojos de mi acompañante, que brillan como el sol.

A partir de ahora adoraré la noche, y lo que viene con ella, pero no la adoraré por su belleza, sino por la que producen en otras personas al mirarlas. Sobre todo las eternas estrellas, me encantan, son tan curiosas, aunque ya hayan pasado años de su extinción, siguen brillando, iluminando nuestro cielo, haciéndonos sentir que no estamos solos pese a que nos sintamos así.

-Lo ves – afirma señalándome con euforia – Aunque aparentes frialdad, eres tan débil como los demás – me dice .

-¿Débil? – pregunto molesto – Yo no soy dé...

-Si que lo eres, todos somos débiles – me aclara – Todos estamos solos, todos nos sentimos solos, esa es nuestra debilidad – concluye mientras comienza a caminar.

A eso me refería con que parece tener cientos de años, aún siendo tan pequeño, parece haber vivido más de una vez, por que, sin tener nada que ver, a veces le da la vena sabia, y empieza a decir cosas con demasiado sentido, para haber salido de su boca. De una boquita no tan anciana, como muchos de sus pensamientos.

Miro el reloj, si no nos damos prisa, acabaremos llegando tarde, desventajas de ser los discípulos de Kakashi. Cojo del chaleco a Naruto, el me mira sorprendido, le adelanto y me lo llevo conmigo mientras corro, cruzando las calles de Konoha lo más rápido que puedo, mientras algunos conocidos nos miran curiosos.

-¿Por qué corremos? – me preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

-Tenemos reserva – le recuerdo

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? – me pregunta sin entender –Tenemos una mesa segurada.

– Llegaremos tarde – prevengo – Y si llegamos tarde, la mesa se la darán a otros – le aclaro

-¿Tan tarde vamos para qué tengamos qué correr? – le interrogó metiendo presión a sus pies.

-¡Bastante! – le contesto esquivando personas.

-¿Cuánto es bastante? – me vuelve a preguntar, poniéndome de los nervios.

-¡Mucho! – exclamo para acallarle.

Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin conseguimos llegar, intactos, que era más de lo que yo esperaba por nuestras discusiones. Al llegar, la recepcionista, nos mira con cara de pervertida, me guiña un ojo con sensualidad y después, nos lleva a una de las mesas, la que yo había reservado, que estaba un poco apartada de la gente, para que no nos molestaran.

Unos minutos después, vino un hombre bien trajeado, que parecía un pingüino, nos dio la carta con una gran sonrisa, alguna que otra mirada lasciva a los dos, sobre todo a Naruto, nos preguntó que queríamos para beber, pedimos y se fue en busca de ellas.

-Italiano... – resopla molesto mirando la carta de comida.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto intentando no enfadarme, dejando la carta a un lado, para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¡Yo quería ramen! – me recuerda con voz de crío.

-¡No puedes estar comiendo siempre ramen! – le replico perdiendo los nervios y arrugando la servilleta.

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No es sano! – le digo golpeando la mesa.

En ese momento llega el camarero, que nos deja las bebidas, ambas no alcohólicas, aún somos menores. Parece que no se ha enterados de nada, ventajas de estar apartados de los demás, hice bien en pedirla apartada, sino nos echarían del restaurante por armar tanto barullo, nos hace una reverencia y desaparece por el local.

-¿Por qué no es sano? – me pregunta molesto por insultar su queridísimo y adorado ramen

-Por que también tienes que comer fruta y verdura – le recuerdo alzando una ceja

–Pero no me gustan – refunfuña como si tuviera dos años.

-Pero eso sí es sano – le recuerdo bebiendo – No como el ramen

-Pues yo lo tomo todos los días, de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y estoy bien – me dice como si tal cosa.

-Si... Y mira como has salido... – susurro bebiendo un sorbo de mi copa con tranquilidad.

-¿Estas insinuando algo? – me pregunta amenazándome con la copa de agua.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! – le digo con un tono irónico.

-¡Dilo si te atreves! – me reta abriendo mucho los ojos, destacando mucho sus preciosos ojos azules como el cielo.

-¿Han decidido ya lo qué van a pedir? – pregunta una voz de repente.

Naruto y yo damos un salto del susto,¿ desde cuándo es tan silencioso?¿Es qué quiere matarnos de un susto, miro detrás de mi y ahí esta de nuevo el dichoso camarero, mirando a Naruto por encima de mi hombro, con su típica cara pícara, haciendo que mi rubio preferido se sonroje violentamente ¡No te atrevas a mirarle así! ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo detrás de él para qué me lo quites! ¡No te acerques! ¡Aire!

-No – le respondo con frialdad – Aún no hemos decidido, ¿qué quieres Naruto? – le pregunto en un tono cariñoso.

-No sé – me responde incómodo – Espaguetis a la carbonara – contesta después de mirar la carta durante unos instantes.

-Ajá – asiente apuntándolo en su libreta con un bolígrafo - ¿Y usted señor? – me pregunta con amabilidad, que consigue ponerme los pelos de punta.

-Yo... – dudo unos instantes pensativo – Lasaña – respondo lo más rápido que puedo.

-Entendido – me dedica una sonrisa – En seguida estará lo que han pedido – nos asegura volviendo a mirar a Naruto, y haciendo que este vuelva a ponerse colorado.

Después de decir esto, el famoso, y odiado por mi a muerte, camarero se va dejando a Naruto sonrojado a más no poder, cortado y una situación incómoda entre nosotros dos ¿Acaso el hombre ese quiere destrozar mi intento de conquista? Como le pille solo en la calle...¡No sale vivo!¡Le mataré! ¡Ojala tuviera el Magenkyu Sharingan! Pobre Naruto, tan inocente como es y las cosas que le hacen...

Me empiezo a sentir nervioso, más de lo que antes estaba, no se que decirle, no se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación, ni siquiera nada con lo que meterme con él, el camarero de... lo ha estropeado todo ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¡Tengo qué hacer algo! Comienzo a mover las piernas de bajo de la mesa, frenéticamente, ¡Malditas manías!

Sigo moviendo las piernas, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, bebo otro sorbo de mi copa, Naruto levanta de repente la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, le he tocado con mi pierna, pero...¿dónde le he tocado para qué se ponga así? No me digas que...

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me pregunta molesto y un poco sonrojado aún.

-¿Qué se supone qué he hecho? – le pregunto en un tono pícaro que hace que se sonroje todavía más, si eso era posible.

-Tú...tú – tartamudea cortado – Has tocado mi... – intenta decir.

-¿Qué he tocado? – le interrogo con curiosidad esperando su reacción.

-¡Lo sabes muy bien! – me grita molesto por mi arrogancia – Dobe – me insulta intentando hacer desaparecer su sonrojo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme dobe! – le digo haciendo que mi tic en el ojo haga acto de presencia - Yo he estado todo el día evitando insultarte y tu...

-Aquí tienen su comida – dice el camarero dejando la comida - ¿Desean algo más? – pregunta de nuevo con su sonrisita.

-¡Y tú vas y me insultas! - le digo alterado ignorando los comentarios de camarero.

-¡Tú has empezado! – me asegura devorando parte de los espaguetis.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú me has insultado! – le recuerdo cogiendo un trozo de lasaña y comiéndolo.

-¿Desean... – intentó hacerse notar el camarero entre nuestros gritos.

-¡Qué te calles desgraciado! – le grito perdiendo los nervios.

-¿Perdone caballero? – me pregunta con su arrogante educación.

-¡Qué se vaya a la mierda! – le grito desahogándome – ¡No se acerque a Naruto!

-¡No soy un objeto Sasuke! – me exclama levantándose - ¡Soy una persona!

-¿Por qué no me puedo acercar a él? – me pregunta divertido - ¿Acaso he hecho algo? – dice en tono inocente.

-¡Has estado todo el día acosándole! – le replico encarándole mientras me levanto - ¡Lanzándole miraditas!

-¡Sasuke esto es asunto mío! – me exige levantando el puño - ¡Se cuidarme solo!

-¡Pederasta! – insulto al camarero.

-¿Pederasta yo? – pregunta el camarero, que resulta ser un viejo verde

- ¡Usted es un pederasta! – se lo repito - ¡No se acerque a Nosotros! ¡Somos menores!

Al oír aquellas palabras, el rostro del camarero se ensombrece, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y que da bastante miedo, se aproxima a nosotros. Naruto se acerca a mi, esta un poco asustado, aunque intente ocultarlo, se esconde detrás de mi, refugiándose en mi espalda, hasta que él choca contra una pared, y yo contra él, y el camarero sigue acercándose...

-Recuérdame como hemos llegado aquí – me pide todavía confuso.

-El camarero nos echó – le digo sentándose en el suelo del parque.

-¿Por qué se atrevió a hacer eso? – me pregunta molesto.

-Por que creyó que no éramos menores, y cuando se dio cuenta de que si lo éramos, vio su error y nos echó por miedo – repito por quinta vez en la tarde.

-¿Por miedo a qué? – pregunta arrugando el entrecejo.

-Por miedo a que le denunciáramos –le concreto.

-¿Podemos hacerlo? – me interroga con curiosidad.

-No marees la perdiz... –le advierto.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – me cuestiona.

-¿Lo estás haciendo tú? – me levanto.

El silencio se hace entre los dos, Naruto no dice nada, parece pensativo, tiene la mirada baja y está dibujando en la arena ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué estará tan pensativo? Nunca está tan pensativo, normalmente hace las cosas sin pensar, a lo loco, cometiendo millones de errores en el proceso, aunque a veces odie eso de él, es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de él.

-¡Esto es ridículo! – exclama alterado levantándose - ¡Jamás funcionaría!

-¿El qué? – le miro confuso - ¿A qué te refieres? – intervengo asombrado.

-Nosotros - contesta simplemente.

-¿Nosotros? – sacudo la cabeza intentando entenderle.

-Si, por mucho que lo intentemos ¡Somos demasiado distintos! – grita revolviéndose el pelo.

-Bueno, un poco distintos si que somos pero...-recapacito.

-¡Pero tú nos has visto! ¡Nos han echado! – chilla.

-¡Él nos provocó! ¡No pienso dejar qué te toquen! – me pongo protector.

-¡Lo ves! – me lo demuestra - ¡No podemos estar ni cinco minutos sin discutir! ¡Jamás funcionaría.

-Quieres decir... – bajo la cabeza evitando mirarle.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos – sonríe falsamente – Solo eso – dice casi susurrando – No te lo tomes como algo personal – me casi ruega.

Le observo mientras se va, mi cabeza no reacciona, no es capaz de aceptar lo que acababa de pasar ¿Me ha dado calabazas? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero es tan deprimente que la primera vez que me abro a alguien, esta me acabe rechazando por que soy demasiado orgulloso, entre otras cosas.

¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Podré volver a mirar a la cara a Naruto? ¿Y si no vuelvo a enamorarme? ¿Y si no soy capaz de olvidarle? No soportaría verle con otra persona, no soportaría verle sonreírse a cualquiera, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? Me ha rechazado, pero no ha sido un podemos intentarlo más tarde ´ sino un ´ jamás acabaremos juntos. ´. Jamás debí decírselo, ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Creo que se decía así

No os estreseis y no e mateis plis!! **_El fic todavía no a acabado quien sabe lo que pasara... _**


	11. Estar vacío

¡Sabía qué os enfadaríais! Pero bueno, era necesario para poder hacer este capítulo, me gustó como quedó es muy Kawaiiii!! Muy tierno, o al menos eso intenté, espero que les guste, y que conste en que me esforcé en hacerlo largo, son 2.700 palabras, o por ahí Aviso que en este capítulo parece que Sasuke tiene la regla xDD porque de repente está alegre y luego triste y después otra vez alegre, y luego...

**Disclaimers:**Señores y señores, ladies and gentlemans, ¡Naruto no es mío! Weeee Viva aplausos Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, que se estrujó la cabeza inventando muchos mangas hasta que le aceptaron este ¡El mejor del mundo! Muajajaja cof cof, bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse. No me denuncien

**Capítulo 10:** Estar vacíos

De nuevo suena el maldito despertador, de nuevo otro aburrido y corriente día, en un mes como otro cualquiera y lo más divertido de todo, tengo una misión, adivinad con quien ¡Din Din Din! ¡Premio para la dama de azul! ¡ Con Naruto! Será la misión más incómoda de mi vida ¿Podré siquiera mirarle a la cara? Quien sabe, tendré que esperar a estar delante de él y ver si mi garganta tiene ganas de desanudarse.

¿Qué ha pasado con mi "entusiasmo" por las misiones? ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Sólo me entusiasmaba tener misiones para estar con Naruto, pero mi entusiasmo murió el día que todo se fue a pique, el día que me enteré que mi personalidad es un asco. Debería estar ya acostumbrado, todos me dejan, soy demasiado frío e insolente, quizás mi familia se dejó matar porque no me soportaban, eso explicaría como es que mi hermano pudo matarles.

-¿Por qué tengo que existir? – me pregunto mientras desayuno con desgana.

Lo más graciosos de todo, es que como yo soy así de frío y pesimista, aparentemente, Naruto no se fijará en que mi forma de ser habrá cambiado. Ventajas de ser un arrogante de mierda, ventajas de no merecer nada, ni a cierto kitsume. Ni siquiera merezco la muerte, eso fue lo que Itachi me lo dijo aquel día en el que destruyó mi vida, "Ódiame, aborréceme, puedes llevar una vida despreciable si quieres, huye... escapa y aferrate a la vida."

Si no hubiera intentado escapar de mi irrevocable destino, de mi inevitable sufrimiento, del castigo que merezco, por ser menos que la escoria, por no luchar contra él aquel día, por quedarme como un gatito asustadizo en una esquina, por huir como un cobarde; entonces quizá... No contento con valer menos que la basura, abandono a mis amigos, intento matar a mi mejor amigo para intentar sanar mi conciencia, para echarles las culpas de haber sido un gallina, para intentar auto-convencerme que fue su culpa. Todo fue culpa mía, debí darme cuenta, debí detenerle, debí haberle plantado cara, debí haberle matado cuando pude.

-Nunca fui nada y jamás lo seré, debería haberme quedado con Orochimaru, para sufrir lo que merecía – me repito una y otra vez mientras camino por Konoha.

Otro paso, otro minuto de vida que no debería estar viviendo, otra oportunidad de caerme y morir, y desaparecer. El descanso eterno. No más problemas, ya no tendría que atormentarse más con las cosas que nunca hice o dije. Una pena ser un cobarde: jamás tendría la sangre fría de coger un kunai y acabar con mi vida de un corte.

Con estos sombríos pensamientos sigo caminando, sin descanso, hacia mi destino. Levanto la vista, puedo ver desde aquí nuestro sitio de encuentro. Ese puente me trae tantos recuerdos... Entre otros, el día que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado, esperando a Kakashi, ¡Bendita sea su impuntualidad! Que gracias a eso encontré una razón para huir de la serpiente.

¿Qué es eso qué ven mis ojos? ¿Quién es aquel chico de cabellos dorados qué espera allí? ¿Quién es aquel que consigue qué hasta los que no tiene nada, lo tengan todo con solo mirarle? Creo que por eso fue por lo que me enamoré por él, por mucho que me sienta como un cero a la izquierda, por mucho que quiera acabar con mi vida, el poder mirarle una vez más a los ojos me anima a llegar allí ¡Maldito seas tú qué no me dejas descansar en paz!

-Ohayo Sasuke – me saluda sin mirarme.

-Hola Naruto – le devuelvo el saludo.

No me mira ¿acaso me odia ahora? Si va a estar así conmigo eternamente quiero saberlo, su frialdad se clava en mi como estacas de hielo, ahora comprendo porque jamás funcionaríamos, mi frialdad e indiferencia le dañan, el se merece alguien que lo haga sonreír, no alguien que le haga sentir inferior.

Jamás estaré a su altura, nunca podré ser el novio que merece, solo discutiría con él y le insultaría, todo el día, se acabaría cansando de mi y me odiaría cuando viese como soy realmente, es mejor que nos quedemos como estamos. Al menos me habla, algo es algo.

-¿Hoy no viene Sakura-chan? – me pregunta sonriendo al naciente Sol.

-No, tenía entrenamiento con Tsunade – respondo observando el camino que dejan las nubes.

-¡Ah! – exclama interesado en la composición del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto con desinterés

–Nada – responde con tranquilidad – Que no me acordaba – se excusó.

-Tú nunca te acuerdas de nada – le digo volviendo a las viejas costumbres.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo si te atreves! – me amenaza - ¡Baka! – me insulta sonriendo.

-Dobe – le insulto sonriendo de medio lado.

Jamás cambiaremos, por muchas cosas que nos sucedan, por muchas veces que casi muramos y nos salvemos la vida antes de hacerlo, siempre estaremos igual. Al menos sé que nadie me quitara a Naruto, ni siquiera el camarero. Él siempre estará conmigo, aunque sea como amigo, para alegrarme el día.

Pasan las horas, entre Naruto y yo no pasa nada de los normal, a parte de nuestras constante peleas y amenazas, esperar a Kakashi puede ser muy amargante ¿Por qué no se comprará un reloj? ¡No son tan caros! En su próximo cumpleaños le voy a comprar uno, uno bien bonito y pervertido, con algo de Icha Icha Paradaise. Para que nunca se lo quite, y le adelantaré la hora para que al menos, como mínimo, llegue sólo una hora tarde.

-¿Qué tal chicos? – pregunta un Jounin saliendo de una bola de humo.

-¡Llegas tarde! – le grito molesto.

- ¿Cómo te fue el interrogatorio? – le pregunta a Naruto ignorando mi comentario.

-Mal – miente con total naturalidad – Al final no quería a nadie – mira a su sensei.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta extrañado – Yo pensé otra cosa – dijo pensativo.

-¿Nos vas a decir cuál es nuestra misión? – le interrogo molesto de tanto esperar – Tengo cosas mejor que hacer – le digo mirándome las uñas.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy Sasukin? – me pregunta con curiosidad – Estás un poco borde más de lo normal.

-Cállate – le ordeno apartándole la mirada – Dinos ya la misión – le pido con un tono arrogante.

-Vale, vale ¡No te estreses! – me exclama molesto - Hoy tenemos que llevar unos importantes documentos, de ellos dependen la paz entre Konoha y el país de la nube – nos aclara sonriente.

-Para la paz – repito resoplando.

-La paz es importante Sasu-chan – me dice como si fuera un niño de tres años

-¡Partamos! – chilla con entusiasmo Naruto interrumpiendo nuestra discusión con descaro.

Todos caminamos a la misma velocidad, ventajas de haber estado tantos años en el mismo grupo. Nadie dice nada, al menos nada que sea relevante, Naruto solo comenta lo emocionante que es que gracias a nosotros se vaya a hacer la paz y menos gente vaya a morir, aunque en realidad nosotros solo seamos meros peones en el ajedrez de la guerra.

-Hablando de los reyes de Roma – dijo sin venir a cuento Kakashi a mitad de camino.

-Que por la puerta se asoma – continua la frase el rubio dice haciendo como que sale por una puerta.

- ¿Me pensáis decir la verdad? – pregunta mientras acelera un poco el paso.

-Ya te lo dijimos – le recuerdo cortante.

-¿De verdad? – me cuestiona levantando la única ceja que se le ve.

– No quería a nadie – le fulmino con la mirada.

-No hace falta que me mintáis – nos asegura observando el horizonte – Estoy seguro de que lo descubriste – se dirige a Naruto.

-¡Yo no descubrí nada! – miente alzando la voz y mosqueándose.

-Se te da fatal mentir – le dice el Jounin.

-¡No es verdad! – se queja Naruto.

– ¿Qué pasó? – se dirige a mí.

- Que no funcionaría – le digo cortante.

Después de eso, nadie se atreve a decir nada ni a comentar nada. Nuestra travesía transcurre en silencio mientras vemos como cada vez queda más lejos nuestro país. Naruto de vez en cuando mira hacia atrás, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que no iba volver jamás.

Pasan los minutos, las horas, los días... Kakashi y Naruto hablan animadamente sobre no sé que. Yo me mantengo al margen. No me veo con fuerzas para entablar una conversación, sobre todo con él, nuestro sensei seguro que intentaría volver a sacar el tema del siglo, lo cual sería incómodo para ambos.

Escucho un ruido, hay alguien varios metros detrás, nos siguen. Kakashi también lo nota, se detiene en un claro del bosque, mirando a todos lados, intentando adivinar la posición del enemigo, pero parece que no funciona. Y el ruido ha cesado, no se escucha nada, Naruto parece estar desconcertado, no sabe que está sucediendo, a veces esa inocencia suya no es propicia.

-¿Tú también lo has notado? – me pregunta mirando a su alrededor el peliplateado.

-Si, pero ya ha cesado– intento captar algo pero fallo – Nada –añado con fastidio.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre? – nos interroga mirándonos a los dos.

-Nos siguen, seguramente alguien que no quiere la paz – aclara el más viejo con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién desearía más muertes? – pregunta Naruto notablemente molesto.

-Alguien que se beneficia del dolor de los demás – le aclara el ninja copiador.

-Mercenarios – añado activando mi sharingan – Gente peligrosa – les recuerdo.

-Estad alerta – nos avisa levantando su cinta, dejando ver su ojo color carmesí.

Al principio, silencio, quieren pillarnos de sorpresa. Oigo algo silbando a mi espalda, varios kunais se dirigen a Naruto, le hago un placaje y evito que le dañen. Aún en el suelo, seguimos alerta, esperando, la paciencia es una buena cualidad del ninja, saber atacar en el momento justo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – chilla Naruto horrorizado.

Me giro, unos ninjas han cogido a Kakashi entre todos, detengo a Naruto antes de que salga detrás de él, haciéndole un gesto para que espere, eso sólo ha sido una distracción, saben que nosotros portamos el pergamino. Debemos seguir con la misión, él es un Jounin, podrá con unos ninjas debiluchos, es el legendario ninja copiador, sabrá arreglárselas.

Mi sharingan detecta algo, veo como un ninja se acerca a mí, saco un kunai, preparándome para atacarle...¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¿Por que estoy a diez metros del suelo?, Subo la mirada, Naruto me ha cogido por la cintura, para elevarme. Vuelvo a bajar la mirada, donde segundos antes había estado, hay shurinkens por todo el suelo, una suerte que el kitsume lo detectara.

-Ten más cuidado – me advierte Naruto antes de volver a tierra.

-Tranquilo – le sonrío con superioridad.

Sin previo aviso, en cuanto tocamos tierra, unos diez ninja salen de los matorrales, lazándose contra nosotros. Me fijo en cinco de ellos, se dirigen hacia mí, les voy esquivando a duras penas, al tiempo que deseo que él también lo haya hecho. Uno de ellos se mueve con rapidez, golpeandome en el estómago con fuerza.

En cuanto consigo recuperar la respiración, me muevo ágilmente evitando más golpes. En un descuido por su parte me dan tiempo a formar varios sellos, haciendo que el Gâton mande a dos de ellos lejos. El fuego arrasa varios árboles de nuestro alrededor. Me giro, recibiendo un puñetazo en plena cara, uno que seguramente me parte la nariz, no tengo tiempo para comprobarlo.

-¡Maldición! – exclamo por el dolor mientras le doy una patada a uno.

Escucho un ruido sordo, han estampado a Naruto contra un árbol, estos ninjas son mejores de lo que parecen. Con una señal, el rubio y yo volvemos a la batalla, esta vez, muy sincronizadamente. Usamos taijustu. Con este esquema de pelea, Naruto acaba con dos de sus oponentes, y yo con otros dos, quedan cuatro en pie y empezamos a cansarnos.

Esquivo un golpe, derrapando por el suelo, observo los sellos que hace uno de ellos mientras me echo encima de él. Reconozco esos sellos, son de una técnica muy poderosa. No le dejaré que la ejecute, pero cada vez estoy más cansado. Estos ninjas son Jounins y nosotros Chuunin. Superan nuestro nivel, o lo acabamos pronto o acabaremos mal.

-¡Sasuke! – me llama la voz de Naruto en forma de un quejido sobrecogedor.

Evito otros dos golpes y me giro, han tocado a mi Naruto, le han desgarrado un brazo, tiene mal aspecto, sangra mucho y él propietario del brazo está agotado, hago el intento de echar a correr hacia él, para ayudarle pero... ¿Qué es esto frío qué siento en el estómago? Algo me lo está atravesando.

-¡Sasuke! – vuelve a nombrarme Naruto alterado

Bajo la cabeza. Una katana me ha atravesado el vientre. Una punzada de dolor hace que flaqueen mis piernas. El arma sale de mí, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, levanto la vista, los ninjas se están reagrupando. El que me atravesó el estómago vuelve a cargar con su katana hacia mi. Gracias a mi sharingan le esquivo, pero aún así vamos perdiendo. De mi estómago sale demasiada sangre.

Dirijo mi mirada a uno de los que no ataca,¿Por qué no ataca? Me fijo mejor en lo que hace. Está haciendo sellos, parecen complejos, Aún no los reconozco ¿Qué clase de ataque será? ¡Mierda!¡Esa no! ¡Naruto! No ha visto que técnica va a ejecutar, está demasiado ocupado en defenderse, si es lo que yo creo... ¡También acabarán mal ellos! ¿Tanto les importa qué no haya paz? ¡Malditos mercenarios!

Antes de que la termine, sin tiempo para avisar a Naruto, tomo un shurinken en mi mano, apunto en un décima de segundo y se lo lanzo, mientras rezo para que lo vea. Justo cuando va a acabar los sellos, Naruto localiza el shurinken y lo esquiva, apartándose un poco del alcance del ataque, que es un terremoto de considerables dimensiones.

-¿Sasuke?

¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién me ha llamado? ¿Dónde estoy? Voy abriendo los ojos, observando los destrozos del ataque. Todos los ninjas o están muertos o inconscientes. Ya no hay árboles, ya no hay hierba, no está Kakashi ¿Y Naruto dónde estará?¿Estará bien?¿Le habrá alcanzado la técnica? Quien sabe, nunca lo sabré porque en el suelo hay algo rojizo. Eso no es de los ninjas, la sangre está muy cerca de mí. Es un gran charco y sale de mi estómago.

Una mano, se pone en mi mejilla, cierro los ojos embriagándome con su calor, es tan cálida, tan suave... Hace que mi dolor desaparezca, consigue que me olvide de mi cercana muerte, hace que no mire las puertas del infierno que se abren ante mí... Mi desfallecimiento está cerca, puedo sentirlo cada segundo mas cerca.

Giro la cabeza, viendo al propietario de la mano, un rubio de ojos azules que me sonríe tiernamente, acariciando mi mejilla, evitando que desaparezca. Manteniéndome despierto. Su sonrisa es lo único que me mantiene en este mundo, sino ya hacía tiempo que estaría con los muertos, en la fría soledad de la muerte.

-No te mueras Sasuke – me pide mientras unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos – No me dejes solo, no podría sin ti.

Pero ya no puedo más, mi cuerpo me está hablando, me dice que mi fin está cerca. Se puede ver en que apenas puedo moverme ya. Apenas hay sangre en mi cuerpo. Cada latido que da mi corazón duele en mi pecho, cada vez que el aire erosiona mis pulmones mis ojos se nublan. Tanto es así que te veo muy cerca de mí, y el tacto tampoco parece funcionarme, porque siento que me estás besando.

Te separas de mí, colocas tus brazos a mí alrededor, acercándome a ti, manteniéndome vivo en tu calor, apretándome contra tu pecho, dejándome sentir tus latidos y tu respiración en mi cuello. Le pido a mi cuerpo un par de minutos mas de vida, para sentir como él me acaricia el pelo un poco más, para deleitarme con su cercanía ¿Tanto es pedir eso?¡Merezco un poco de felicidad! Aunque sólo sea un poco

-De verdad que no os entiendo – dijo una voz de hombre – En cada gesto que hacéis, queda claro que os amáis –afirmó la voz del conocido Jounin- Entonces ¿Por qué os empeñáis en estar solos y vacíos? - es lo último que escucho antes de desvanecerme.

Kakashi Rules!! Yeah!! Espero que os haya gustado hasta la próxima


	12. ¿De que tienes miedo?

¡Ohayo! (Aunque no sea por la mañana) mis queridas y queridos lectores Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11¡Esta vez son 2.900 palabras!(sin contar el disclaimer y lo delos reviews ) ¡Yai! Pronto llegaré a mi meta a conseguir ¡3000 palabras!Por cierto, intentaré responder siempre a vuestros reviews

**Disclaimers:**Narutin no me pertenece, jamás lo fue y jamás los será que yo sepa, amenos que me case con Kishimoto-sama y entonces todo será de los dos no? En cualquier caso, mientras me caso con él y no, Naruto todavía no me pertenece, cuando si lo sea, les avisaré

**Capítulo 11:** ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Un rayo de luz se cuela por la ventana, dándome directamente en los ojos, haciendo que los abra por la molestia y me ciegue automáticamente. Giro la cabeza molesto, evitando lo que me deslumbra, recordando poco a poco lo que había pasado el día anterior, sonriendo levemente para mí mismo. Estoy vivo. Kakashi me debió haber llevado a algún hospital de la zona donde me sanaron y curaron mis heridas, y espero que a Naruto también.

Oigo algo, algo que empieza y para, que vuelve a comenzar y a detenerse, periódicamente, con un ritmo marcado, ¿es una respiración?¿de quién es la respiración?, giro la cabeza, volviendo a cegarme con el maldito sol, en el lateral de mi cama está Naruto, descansando echado sobre mi cama, lleno de venditas y magulladuras ¿Ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿Significa eso algo especial?

-Lo que yo decía – afirma una voz a su espalda – Siempre tengo razón – se halaga.

¿Ahora qué quiere ese sensei? No le bastaba con llegar tarde a los entrenamientos, meterme en problemas con Naruto y hacerme leer su novela versión super pervertida, sino que encima tiene que destrozarme las situaciones bonitas con Naruto, a solas, siempre, no había una vez en la que no se metiera ¿¡Acaso es su hobbie!? ¿Por qué no incordiaba a otra persona? ¡También estaba Sakura en el equipo 7! ¡No sólo nosotros dos!

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi? – le pregunto con cansancio.

-Nada – responde sentándose a mi lado.

-Kakashi... – le advierto cerrando los ojos.

-Sólo quería ver el resultado de mis palabras – contesta revolviendo el pelo de mi rubito con suavidad.

-No se a qué te refieres – miento llevando la mano a mi frente – Estoy inválido, no me marees – le exijo molesto por el dolor.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero– me recuerda mirándome intensamente.- tan mal no estás – expresa con inteligencia.

Me duele todo, sobre todo el estómago. Aquella katana hizo estragos en mi cuerpo. Es como si los puntos fueran a descoserse cada vez que respiro, tensando mi piel con dureza, tirando de mi herida y haciendo que me estremezca con cada pequeño tirón. Además de tener que soportar este dolor punzante, tenía que soportar a Kakashi diciéndole cosas extrañas, y jugando otra vez con mi mente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me interroga extrañado el hombre.

-Me duele – le contesto haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

-¿Qué te duele? – me pregunta cuando me ve inundado en pequeñas convulsiones.

-El estómago – respondo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sasuke? – me llama el peliplateado - ¿Estás bien? – vuelve a preguntar.

El dolor me vuelve a dominar, la vista se nubla, ya no puedo escuchar a Kakashi, no oigo nada, no veo nada, no huelo nada, no siento...nada. ¿Dónde estoy ahora mismo? ¿Dónde he ido a parar ahora? Porque siempre me pasa todo a mi, me sentía tan bien antes, dormitando con la melodía de la respiración de Naruto, mientras el sol me da un calorcito agradable. Pero tuvo que acabar, Kakashi tuvo que volver, para destrozar mi felicidad. Pero no sólo él, sino también los múltiples dolores, que comenzaron a salir de sus escondrijos, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

¿Qué es eso rojo que al fin puedo ver en el fondo? Es escarlata, ese color lo he visto antes, esos ojos están llenos de odio y rencor, y tienen tres aspas en ellos, tres aspas negras y muy juntas... ¡Un momento! Esos ojos...¿Son de Itachi? No, no pueden ser de él, son de otra persona, observa, observo como se acerca el rostro, lo reconozco, reconozco esa cara, pero efectivamente no es de mi hermano, soy yo, yo cuando traicioné lo que amaba, cuando era un desalmado.

¡Otra vez no! ¡No quiero volver a revivirlo! ¡No! No podría soportarlo, no deseo verlo. Vuelvo a ver las muertes, las desaparición de mis seres queridos. Como el clan Uchicha se desintegró, entrelazándose con las muertes que provoqué, me están comparando con el maldito de mi hermano, no soy como él, nunca fui como él, lo que me diferencia de él, es que fui capaz de arrepentirme y pedir perdón, por que yo fui capaz de saber que estaba equivocado.

¡De nuevo no! La mirada fría y roja se vuelve a clavar en mí, pero esta vez es Itachi levanta la katana, sonriéndome con malicia, mientras los cuerpos de mis padres están delante de él, impotentes, esperando el juicio final, expectantes, la katana desciende, el suelo se llena de sangre, y los cuerpos de mis padres yacen ahora sin vida, de nuevo en mis sueños, pero esta vez, miro al asesino, yo he matado a mis padres, se han convertido en mi.

Las imágenes rondan por mi cabeza, sin descanso, el dolor me devora, algo me oprime el pecho, se clava algo en mi, caigo en medio de la oscuridad, hacia el vacío, no hay nada que pueda salvarme, me estoy cayendo, mi mente me está matando hasta...¿Qué es esa luz al fondo? Es reconfortante, ilumina la oscuridad, disipa mis fantasmas, me reconforta el corazón, el hinchazón desciende, siento mi pecho despejado.

-Sasuke – pronuncia una voz – Tranquilo – me susurra con dulzura.

Una cálida mano me está acariciando el pelo, me mantiene cálido, abrazándome con su cuerpo, apoyándome en él, reconfortándome, rescatándome de mi pasado, y de el sueño que me atormentaba, mientras siento como el sudor frío cae por mi frente, y mi indefenso cuerpo tiembla y mi respiración se corta, convirtiéndose en pequeños jadeos descompasados, se me veía muy alterado.

-Estoy aquí – afirma lentamente – No te pasará nada – me susurra en el oído.

Vuelvo a despertar, encontrándome entre los brazos de Naruto, parpadeo con pesadez, intentando sacar de mi mente el terrible sueño, gracias a él, a mi rubio preferido, he salido del sueño, aunque eso fue hacía ya unas horas, era de día de nuevo, se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros afuera, Naruto no parece inmutarse, está sumido en sus propios sueños, seguramente protagonizados por ramen, sin dejar de abrazarme, como si temiese que me esfumase de nuevo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? - le susurro en el oído.

Ya había pasado varios días desde aquello, me encontraba sano y salvo en algún hospital, en los dominios de la aldea oculta de la Nube, Kakashi ya había entregado el pergamino, uno de lo días que estuve más en el otro barrio que en este, con lo cual fuimos tratados considerablemente bien, por ser los nuevos aliados de la aldea de la Hoja, incluyendo las millones de flores que recibí de fans nueva en esta aldea, que no se cuando me vieron si acababa de llegar.

Naruto, después de ese día, no volvió a dormir en mi habitación, las enfermeras se lo prohibieron, porque, desconocidamente para los médicos, hacía que me alterase, no solo con nuestras constante discusiones sobre el tiempo o quien era más fuerte, sino también con su mera presencia allí. Ninguno de los dos habló en esos días de lo dicho por Kakashi, para nosotros no había ocurrido, además no hemos tenido ningún momento de intimidad, con nuestro amable sensei todo el día espiándonos descaradamente por la ventana, con un prismático y una libreta para apuntar lo que hacíamos.

Hoy volvemos a Konoha, es decir, que tendremos que soportar otro interrogatorio durante el camino con el peliplateado, que pareció enterarse de lo ocurrido en el hospital, no se sabe como, porque era de noche y debería estar descansando, que por cierto, para nosotros dos tampoco ha pasado, Naruto ya me rechazó y no pienso volver a pasar lo del otro día, me morí de vergüenza, sin contar con el sufrimientos de las palabras de no funcionaría ´, con lo cual, si Naruto quiere comentar algo de lo ocurrido, será él el que comience la dichosa conversación.

-¡Sasu-chaaaaaaan! – me llama una voz masculina – Sal o iré a por tíiiiii – dice insinuante.

-¡Cierra el pico Kakashi! – le ordeno mientras me ruborizo – Salgo en seguida.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? – pregunta entre intrigado y curioso el rubio.

-¡Dejadme en paz! – les grito perdiendo la paciencia

Pero lo más divertido de todo, es que al Jounin más famoso de la aldea, Kakashi para los no enterados, se ha dedicado estos días a insinuarse todo el rato conmigo, consiguiendo que Naruto se ponga de los nervios y se enfade bastante, y me lance miradas de odio todo el rato, y yo, como era de esperar, me peleo con él. Provocando que todo los trabajadores del hospital, estén todo el rato sedándome con morfina, lo que infunde que esté medio drogado, y esté totalmente ido, dejándome indefenso ante las agresiones sexuales de Kakashi, aunque el rubio trataba de defender todo el rato. Resultado, esos días, fue un total caos en el centro de salud.

-¡Sasuke-baka! – me llama en un tono enojado - ¡Sal de una vez ¡– chilla molesto.

De nuevo Naruto está mosqueado, parece que me echara la culpa de que Kakashi se comporte así ¿Acaso he hecho yo algo? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de qué él sea así! ¿Por qué me hecha la culpa? Lo más curioso, es que Naruto parece una perra en celo, todo el rato alejando a las chicas de mí, y cada vez que preguntan mi nombre, el dice que me llamo Anacleto y que tengo novia formal desde hace tres años, lo que las espanta totalmente ¿Acaso está celoso? ¡Él me rechazó! ¡Qué me deje vivir mi vida!

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – pregunto fríamente.

-Hay que volver a Konoha – aclara sonriente nuestro sensei.

-¿Y qué? – le interrogo.

-Que me gustaría ver tu casa... - dice de un tono sugerente – Sasu-chaaaaan – se me abraza.

-¡Quítate de encima! – chilla Naruto empujando a Kakashi - ¡Partamos de una vez!- grita alterado y enfadado.

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera tú novia! – le exijo molesto andando delante de los dos.

-Eso Naruto – le resfriega el Jounin.

-¿Tienes algún problema? – le gruñe el pequeño

–Si, - admite - Sasuke-kun no es de nadie – le saca la lengua.

Naruto se pone rojo de furia, creo que es por furia, y se dedica a intentar a matar todo el rato a su sensei, así de divertida transcurre nuestra travesía, con un Naruto cabreado y un Kakashi en plan lapa conmigo, además no tenemos conversación, bueno, en realidad si, pero lo único que "hablamos" es que él es un usuratonkachi y yo un baka, vamos todo muy divertido.

-Sasuke-kuuuuun – se me echa encima por duodécima vez en la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres...? – pregunto con desgana.

-Saldrás conmigo... – intenta decir.

-¡No! – niega rotundamente el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? - se queja con voz de niño mimado

– Sasuke no saldrá con nadie, el es muy solitario y solo piensa en entrenar, entrenar y entrenar – le fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con los ojos llorosos – Sólo le iba a invitar a comer conmigo, como últimamente no tenéis misiones... Estará mal de fondos – se preocupó por él.

-¡No mientas! – le replica amenazante mi rubio preferido - ¡Apártate de Sasuke!

-¡Se protegerme, Naruto! – replico.

-¿Qué he hecho para qué te pongas tan protector con él? – pregunta curioso.

-¡Te quiere aprovechar de él! ¡Cómo el camarero! – le chilla - ¡Degenerado!

-¿El camarero del italiano? – pregunta, asentimos - ¡Es colega mío! – afirma contento.

-¡Alejaos los dos de nosotros! – le vuelve a grita poniéndose delante de mí.

Y así permanecieron varias horas, discutiendo por mi pertenencia, ¡Ahora resulta qué soy de alguien! Y yo cada vez más cansado, n sólo por andar sin parar, sino también por las discusiones de estos dos. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Dejadme en paz! Soy una persona individual, que yo sepa, y no pertenezco a nadie, excepto en aquella misión, que tenía que entretener a una princesa, pero el resto del tiempo, no soy de nadie.

Y pasa un día, y Kakashi y Naruto no paran de pelearse, yo ya paso de intentar separarles, ya me he cansado, además al final soy yo el que lo paga siempre, así que, que hagan lo que les de la gana, paso de ellos como de la mierda, cuando me hablan es como si oyera llover, realmente Naruto parece alterado, y el Ninja Copia, parece divertido por las reacciones de mi Kitsume ¿Qué estará tramando ahora?

-¿Verdad Sasuke? – me pregunta Naruto revoloteando a mi alrededor.

-¿Verdad qué? – pregunto por su insistencia.

-Que me prefieres a mi a Kakashi-sensei – dice muy convencido. - ¡Eso es fijo! – afirma muy convencido

-¿Seguro? – le cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-¡Me prefiere a mi! – canta victoria el mas "adulto" - ¡Me prefiere a miiiiii! – se pone a gritar a plena voz.

-¡Mentira! – chilla con los nervios crispados el Chuunin - ¡No ha dicho nada! – le recuerda agitando mucho los brazos - ¡Eso no significa que te prefiera a tí! – le asegura.

-¡Si significa eso! – canturrea alegre.

-¡Mentira! – vuelve a chillar el rubio.

-¡Verdad! – reclama el peliplateado.

-¡Mentira! – protesta el más joven con energía - ¡Lo qué dices es mentira! ¡Sasuke me prefiere a mí! ¡Su mejor amigo! ¡Él qué le trajo de vuelta a Konoha! – le recuerda con orgullo.

-¡Noooo! – niega con rotundidad el sensei - ¡Prefiere a su sensei! ¡él qué gasta sus tardes enseñándole cosas de la vida!

-¡Mentira! – grita Naruto en un tono quejica, como si fuera un niño de tres años a quien no le dan lo que desea.

-¡Verdad! – insiste el hombre.

-¡Men ti ra! – vuelve a gritar, prestando especial cuidado en señalar cada una de las sílabas de la palabra.

-¡Ver dad! – repite haciendo lo mismo que su discípulo.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Mentira! – repite su tono, gracias al Sharingan, el más adulto.

-¡Verdad! – dice confuso.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo has admitido! – le chincha el peliplateado sacándole la lengua.

La pelea prosiguió varias horas más, de la misma manera, aunque ambos cambiaban de argumentos de vez en cuando, y cada vez era más y más complejos, extraños y descabellados, pero lo que mas me choca, es que estén riñendo por mí, cuando hasta hace nada, el Hatake pasaba de mi, sólo se preocupaba por mi cuando faltaba en las misiones o nos salían mal, y Naruto, bueno, él me rechazó, y con eso lo digo todo.

-¡Yo le traje de vuelta! – replico con euforia de nuevo el Uzumaki.

-¡Yo le entrené! – contesta sacando la lengua de nuevo - ¡Admítelo me prefiere a mi mil veces más!

-¡Yo estuve con él cuándo todos le miraban al! – le recuerda el rubio triunfante.

-¡Yo arreglé sus problemas con el Sello Maldito! – sobrepasa el Jounin.

-¡Soy su mejor amigo! – protesta moviendo con brío los brazos.

-¡Yo soy su sensei referido! – replica revolviendo el pelo del menor.

-¡No tienes pruebas! – sonríe con adorable picardía.

-¡YA BASTA! – les grito totalmente encolerizado - ¡Al que vuelva a hablar de eso le corto lo huevos! – les amenazo haciendo que mi Sharingan reluzca haciendo acto de presencia.

No vuelven a hablar de lo mío en bastante tiempo, realmente estaba perdiendo al realidad. Me estaban volviendo loco con tanta disputa. Hacen que mis entrañas hiervan. La sangre se me calienta, haciendo que la ira se me suba a la cabeza y me nuble el sentido. Si no hubieran parado, habríamo acabado mal. Era como cuando estaba con Orochimaru: se dedicaba a encolerizarme, para hacerme sacar lo mejor, o peor según otros puntos de vista, de mí.

Varias horas más pasaron. El silencio reina entre ambos rivales, me refiero a Naruto y Kakashi. Se puede notar su aura deseante de pelea en ellos, pero ambos también conocen que ahora mismo estoy fuera de mis casillas, y que a cualquier comentario, haré una masacre peor de la que hizo Itachi con mi familia, pero yo con sus cuerpos.

Al llegar, varias horas después, y antes de lo que todos esperábamos, seguramente por que yo he cesado las pelea y he conseguido que vayamos más deprisa, Kakashi se despide de una manera un tanto cariñosa, demasiado para Naruto que le lanza miradas asesinas, y yo me dispongo a volverme a mi casa a descansar, tanto andar me ha agotado, y también las incesantes peleas.

-Sasuke- me llama con voz dulce Naruto.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin dejar de andar.

-¡Sasuke! – me llama molesto por que me vaya – No me ignores – me coge de la manga de la camisa y me hace girarme, yo me sonrojo levemente.

-¿Qué...qué quieres? – tartamudeo un poco nervioso.

-Verás... – me dice con timidez – Quisiera hablar un momento contigo, si es posible.

-No lo es- afirmo yéndome para ocultar mi sonrojo.

-¡Sasuke por favor! – me pide cogiéndome de la mano y sonriéndome – No te voy a robar mucho tiempo.

-Dime... – digo con cansancio notando como me sonrojo más aún.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en al misión – intenta concretar con cortez.

-Si, fue una misión muy divertida – asiento intentando simplificar la conversación.

-Me refiero a cuando casi morimos – aclara sonrojándose también – Y a lo que dijo Kakashi, y sobre lo que me preguntaste.


	13. ¿Qué somos?

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de vuelta, por cierto, siento si este capítulo no me ha salido ta largo como esperaba

**Disclaimer:** Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad, Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen navidad, navidad, navidad dulce navidad, les recuerdo otra vez que no son mios , ¡hey!, que alegría en este día que, no me denuncien, que hay que celebraaaaaaaar, son de ¡Masashi Kishimoto!

**Capítulo 12:** ¿Qué somos?

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, volumen dos, gracias a Kakashi, Naruto se habrá sentido celoso, y habrá sentido el impulso de hablar conmigo, a lo mejor lo nuestro, aún puede salir bien, ¿quién sabe? Quizás él se equivocó, y yo también, quizás nosotros si podamos ser pareja, una pareja bastante extraña, pero una pareja al fin y al cabo.

Fuera lo que fuese que le había echo que ahora quisiera hablar conmigo, si supiera lo que es, o quien fue, le adoraría y le pondría un pedestal, pero de los grandes, con varias toneladas de oro y plata, aunque me cueste un ojo, o mejor dicho un sharingan de la cara, ¡o los dos ya puestos!

-¡Ah! – exclamo con sorpresa – Te refieres a eso – digo pensativo evitando su mirada.

-Si, ¿a qué sino? – me interroga divertido por mis reacciones - ¿A el significado subyacente de misoginia en el paso de mitología matriarcal a patriarcal en la cultura griega primitiva? – cuenta con un tono perspicaz.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza con confusión - ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – intento saber con curiosidad.

-Em... pues... veras... significa... – vacila mirando con gran interés nubes que hay en el cielo.

-Naruto...- le advierto perdiendo la paciencia – Si eres tan listo... dime que significa – me río levemente.

-Es que...- se intenta defender evitando el tema.

-Suéltalo... – digo en un tono serio – No me gusta que me dejen en la intriga – le recuerdo cruzándome de brazos.

- No lo sé – admite derrotado al final agachando la cabeza.

-¿¡Para qué lo dices si no lo sabes entonces!? – le digo en un tono prepotente ante la revelación - ¿De dónde lo has sacado, usuratonkachi? – le pregunto seriamente.

-De un documental de la tele – contesta rascándose la cabeza con inocencia - Iba sobre no se qué de la antigua Grecia y algo de su religión extraña – completa recordando vagamente.

-¿Y qué hacía un baka como tú viendo un documental? – sigo con la conversación. Evitando el anterior tema - ¿No había nada más interesante en la televisión? ¿ O lo viste por casualidad haciendo "zaping"? – me mofo de él.

-¡Eh! ¡No te burles de mí! – me exige fastidiado por mi acotación - ¡Yo soy una persona muy cultural! – chilla en un tono de crío de cinco años, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos.

-Se dice culta – le aclaro observándole fríamente – Culta, a, cul ta – repito una y otra vez para incordiarle un ratito.

-¡Vale, vale! – me gruñe – Ya lo he captado, yo no soy tan perfecto como tú, no soy un Uchicha, no soy un genio, siempre he sido un inútil y jamás llegaré a tu nivel – susurra con abatimiento.

¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ofendido? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Acaso se siente inferior a mi? ¡Jamás pensé que así fuera! ¡No te des la vuelta Naruto! ¡Era una maldita broma! ¿Por qué siempre le hiero sin darme cuenta? ¡No pretendía dañarle! Simplemente me gusta enojarle, pelearnos es divertido, cuando se enfada tiene unas reacciones muy divertidas, actúa como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, ¿debería disculparme? Quizás se haya vuelto más sensible de lo que pensaba, o quizás soy un estúpido, creo que la segunda opción es la acertada.

-¡Espera! – grito corriendo hacia él.

-Déjame – me pide con desánimo.

– ¡Espera, Naruto, espérame! – le vuelvo a gritar ignorando su comentario.

-¿Qué quieres? – me pregunta cabizbajo girándose hacia mí.

-¡Tampoco es para ponerse así! – le recuerdo con mirada ausente –. Por cierto, ¿no querías hablarme de algo? – curioseo intentando que olvide el asunto.

-Si, pero... – admite con desgana.

-¿Por qué no lo hablamos frente una taza de ramen? – le corto hablando rápidamente – del Ichiraku – añado en tono insinuante.

-¿Al Ichiraku? – exclama volviendo a su corriente tono alegre.

-Eso he dicho – digo resoplando – que yo sepa – medito.

- ¿invitas tú? – pregunta sonriendo con picardía.

- Esta bien... – me resigno poniendo los ojos en blanco – Pero ten cuidado, no vallas a coger un empacho – le advierto con preocupación.

-¡Lo tendré! –me asegura corriendo hacia el restaurante de ramen - ¡Soy el fututo Hokage! ¡No me pienso morir por una indigestión!

Es increíble lo rápido que su sonrisa vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, con una invitación a ramen sin límite de gastos ni en tazones, Naruto te perdona cualquier cosa ¿ que tendrán esos benditos tazones para devolverle la alegría? Debería pedirle al dependiente que me enseñara a cocinarlo, para casos de emergencia cuando le entre la depresión de repente, aunque eso no suela ser muy común, el kitsume es una persona alegre de naturaleza.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! – me llama con euforia - ¡Recuerda qué tu pagas! – me lo resfriega con descaro.

-¡Ya va! – le grito empezando a correr en su dirección - ¡No me presiones! – le ordeno.

-¡Qué lento estás hoy! –saca la lengua mientras me insulta de broma - ¡Voy pidiendo mesa! – me informa desapareciendo entre las calles de Konoha.

-¡Está bien! – le grito – La que me va a caer, mis ahorros del mes en invitarle – susurro para mí mismo.

Sigo caminando el resto del camino, el restaurante no está muy lejos, además, mientras se hace el ramen tengo tiempo para llegar, y Naruto ha cogido la costumbre de esperarme, cuando almorzamos juntos, para comer, lo que resulta muy educado por su parte, los años le han vuelto un poco más considerado, pero sólo un poco, porque sigue siendo el mismo chico alocado de siempre.

-¡Sasuke! – me llama alguien a mi espalda.

Me giro, intentando ver quienes son las siluetas que se acercan a mí, una de ellas va de morado y la otra de rojo, y son mujeres, ¿quiénes serán? Segundos después, están delante mía, ambas sonriendo.

- ¡Soy yo!¡Ino! – me aclara – y la frentuda – añade también señalándola

-Hola Ino, hola Sakura – las saludo.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun! – me saludan a coro las chicas

- ¿Qué pasa?¿para qué me llamáis? – pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada, que yo quería saber algo – me comenta - ¿te gustó el restaurante que te recomendé? – me pregunta la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Con quién fuiste? – me interroga la del pelo rosa.

-Si, el restaurante era bastante bonito, pero el servicio... – le cuento con expresión molesta en el rostro – y respecto a con quien fui – me giro hacia la de los ojos verdes -, es un secreto.

-¡Venga!¡Dínoslo! – me pide Sakura con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Eso, Sasuke! Yo te dije el restaurante – me recuerda la de ojos azules.

-No – me niego con rotundidad –

-¡Venga! ¡No seas estirado! – me dice sacándome la lengua la rubia.

-¡Yo soy tu compañera de equipo! – me recuerda la Haruno.

-¡Algún día os lo diré! – les aseguro por la presión que ejercen sobre mi - y me voy, que he quedado para comer con Naruto– concluyo echando a correr.

-¡Adiós, Sasuke! – se despide la Yamanaka.

-¡Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun! – se despide también Sakura.

Al llegar al establecimiento, unos dos o tres minutos después de la llegada de Naruto, mi rubio preferido, está hablando animadamente con el dueño del restaurante y su hija, mientras dos enormes tazones de ramen, humean sobre la barra recién hechos, esperando a que yo me siente, y me coma uno de ellos en compañía del chico que está a mi lado.

-¡Ohayo, Sasuke! – saluda enérgicamente.

-Buenas tardes – me saluda el dueño del Ichirau, cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo.

-¡Bienvenido! – exclama su hija, cuyo nombre tampoco recuerdo en este momento, con su corriente amabilidad.

- ¡Ven y come! – me señala la silla que está a su lado el kitsume - ¡Qué te he estado esperando! – me hace recordar - ¡Y estoy muerto de hambre! - dice mientras se oyen sus tripas rugir con fuerza.

-¡Huele bien! –exclamo oliendo el olor.

-¡Deja de decir cosas que son obvias! – exclama alterándose un poco - ¡Y come de una maldita vez!

Después de incordiar y fastidiar, y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras existentes en el diccionario, un poco más a Naruto, cojo los palillos y me pongo a comer con el rubito, aunque cuando yo voy ya por un cuarto del tazón, el ya está acabando el segundo, algún día acabará por atragantarse, o por coger una indigestión, o alguna otra enfermedad de dieta. Deberíamos cuidar la dieta de el "futuro" Hokage, sino no habrá sustituto para Tsunade-sama, cuando ya no pueda seguir en el cargo por que ya sea muy anciana.

-Por cierto, Naruto – digo haciendo una pausa para beber un sorbo de agua.

-Así me llamo – me dice comiendoa.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – pregunto mirando los fideos flotando en el caldo.

-¡Ah, si! – exclama aún comiendo ramen – De lo que paso en la misión – me contesta tragando.

-Eso ya lo sé – asiento comiendo un poco más de mi plato – Pero no me contaste en resto de lo que me querías contarme, te recuerdo que por eso no estoy en mi casa tranquilamente – le digo metiendo prisa para que hable de una vez.

-Bueno, es que me he dado cuenta de algo – cuenta pensativo, pero sin dejar de devorar su plato con gusto.

-¿De qué? – interrogo rotándome para mirarle intensamente.

-Somos demasiado distintos – me cuenta con tono inteligente, como si me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-¡Has descubierto América! – exclamo en un tono irónico - ¿Te has dado cuenta tu solito?¿ O has necesitado ayuda? – me burlo de él.

-¡No te burles de mí! – exclama fastidiado dejando de comer momentáneamente - No he acabado de hablar – vuelve a comer.

-¡Ah, vale! – me giro de nuevo y cojo u poco más de mi tazón, observando como el pide ya su tercero – Pues cuéntame.

-Verás, el otro día.

-¿Cuál de los otros días? – intervengo.

-El día de la misión, cuando te morías – me aclara - me di cuenta de algo – se intenta explicar, bastante mal, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Cuándo me moría dices? – pregunto intentando recordar – Lo recuerdo vagamente, te recuerdo que me estaba muriendo.

-Me imagino – recapacita bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso – Bueno, como iba diciendo, cuando estabas a punto de morirte, por poco me da algo cuando te mueres. – me cuenta explicándose haciendo gestos con las manos, intentando imitar a una persona muriédose.

-Suele pasar, sobre todo cuando es tu mejor amigo – comento sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! – me chilla perdiendo los nervios – Entonces, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado.

-¡Pues claro! Si es que eres un baka – le vuelvo a interrumpir.

-¡DÉJAME SEGUIR! –grita con un tic en el ojo – Como iba diciendo... – me fulmina con la mirada – Lo nuestro no funcionó por que no somos normales. – concluye su alegato.

-Yo soy normal – le aseguro – Yo soy muy normal, tu no sé, pero yo soy un chuunin muy normal y corriente, exceptuando el sharingan...

-¡No me refiero a eso idota! – exclama atragantándose con los fideos - ¡Qué me muero! – intenta decir mientras tose.

-¡No seas exagerado! – le digo dándole golpecitos en la espalda – Nadie se muere por atragantarse, normalmente – añado, sin dejar de golpear con suavidad su espalda.

-¿Cómo? – dice, como puede, entre alterado y asustado.

-Nada, nada – le quito importancia moviendo una mano – No te asustes, usuratonkachi.

-¡Qué me has dicho! – me amenaza con el puño, cuando consigue dejar de toser.

-Lo que has oído – digo tranquilamente, sin inmutarme de sus amenazas.

-¡Seras...mpf! – no acaba de decir.

-¡Calla! – le susurro con la mano aún tapando su boca - ¡No me muerdas!- le susurro molesto - ¡Cierra la boca! – le ordeno cortante.

Nos callamos, los dos, aunque el rubio con desgana y desconcertación, no entiende lo que está pasando, pero debemos estar callados, me parece haber escuchado a Sakura, y si nos ve, sabrá que estamos comiendo aquí y no podremos acabar nuestra conversación, y la hemos dejado en un lugar muy interesante...¡Mierda!¡Está aquí al lado! ¡Tenemos qué irnos ya! ¿Qué hago?

-¡Sasuke-kun! – se oye a lo lejos - ¡Sasuke-kun! – me vuelve a llamar - ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta por la calle

Sin hacer caso a las quejas de Naruto, que no quiere irse, pago rápidamente la cuenta y arrastro a Naruto fuera del local, evitando los sitios que están en el campo de visión de la chica, añadiendo que me cuesta bastante arrastrar a el rubio, porque el quiere seguir comiendo ramen, pero no pienso dejar así la conversación. Segundos más tarde, en un pequeño parque de Konoha, estamos fuera del alcance de la pelirosada, ahora se lo explicaré todo a Naruto.

-Oí a Sakura – le explico cuando nos sentamos en un banco.

-¿Y qué? – pregunta cruzándose de brazos – Es nuestra compañera de equipo, y nuestra amiga también.

-Lo sé, pero sino no acabarías con tu teoría – le respondo mirando el cielo – y quiero escucharla.

-¡Ah, vale! – asiente sonrojándose levemente – Pues como iba diciendo, me refería a que no podemos tratar de ser como las demás.

-¿Las demás? – pregunto confuso dejando de mirar el cielo.

-Sí , las demás parejas– asiente acompañando lo dicho con un movimiento de cabeza – El otro día por ejemplo, en el restaurante, fue nuestra... – intenta decir con timidez.

-¿Primera cita? – concluyo su frase por él, haciendo que se sonroje un poco más - ¿Era eso? – pregunto sonriéndole disimuladamente.

-Si, eso – admite mirando el suelo - pues intentamos ser una pareja normal y corriente, pero no funcionó, lo recuerdas ¿no?

-Por supuesto – digo tristemente, recordando cuando me rechazó.

-Pues, cuando te moriste, sentí que no podría vivir sin ti – cuenta nervioso – y cuando estuviste en el hospital, estuve pensando, lo nuestro podría funcionar, siempre y cuando no intentásemos que lo nuestro fuera...

-Una relación normal – continúo yo pensativo.

Naruto tenía razón, aquel día, cuando intentamos que lo nuestro funcionara como las otras pareja, todo se fue al garete, por que no nos comportábamos como las demás parejas normales. Y al día siguiente, apenas nos hablábamos, estábamos como marchitos, vacíos, como dijo Kakashi. Y después casi me muero, y recuerdo que me dijo que sin mí no podría,.

Todo era como él lo había descrito, no somos como la gente normal, tampoco somos como las parejas más corrientes, de hombre y mujer y no deberíamos intentar ir a sitios románticos, ni a ver películas de miedo para abrazarnos, nosotros, nuestras citas, serían entrenar, comer hamburguesas, tirarnos bolas de nieve, ir a misiones, ver series de humor en a tele con palomitas...

-¡Qué frío! –exclama Naruto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ven aquí – le digo mientras paso un brazo por sus hombros – deberías haber cogido algo de abrigo, estamos en invierno – le recuerdo compartiendo mi abrigo con el suyo.

-Ya... se me ha olvidado–admite acomodándose en mi hombro.

-Quien diría que tú serías el que daría con la solución – le digo pensativo.

-Aún así... – hace una pausa para mirarme – aunque haya quedado muy bien, no sé que haremos ahora, ¿somos pareja?, y si es así ¿cómo lo haremos? – me dice confuso.

-No sé si lo somos, depende de si tú quieres – le propongo – a partir de ahora, y en cuanto a como hacerlo, simplemente, nuestras citas serán lo que nos apeteciese, incluso entrenar – concluyo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras cada uno pensamos en algo, aunque básicamente pensaremos lo mismo. Subo la vista, mirando el cielo, está nublado, y las nubes están muy grises, y cae algo blanco, ¡un segundo! ¡es nieve! ¡está nevando! Como aquella vez con Haku, cuando casi di mi vida por salvarle, y él casi lo hace también por mi.

Muevo el brazo, llamando a Naruto con suavidad y le señalo, con un gesto ascendente de la cabeza, el cielo, que está lleno de pequeños copos blancos, que caen lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo, formando una pequeña capita blanca en el suelo. Mi rubio no evita sonreír con sinceridad, disfrutando de la vista, es realmente precioso, y no me refiero sólo a la nevada .

-Entonces, ¿tú quieres que lo seamos? – me pregunta mirando el cielo contento.

-Sólo si tú también – le contesto mirando también los copitos caer – sino...

-Yo quiero – me corta acercándose a mi, escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Entonces... – le digo apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya – somos pareja – afirmo lentamente

- Sí, - corrobora subiendo la mirada – nunca pensé que lo oiría salir de tus labios – me confiesa volviendo a sonreír.

-He de confesarte, que yo jamás pensé que se lo diría a nadie – le digo tomando su barbilla.

-Y todavía menos, que me lo dirías a mi – se ríe antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Al separarnos, minutos después, Naruto se vuelve a apoyar en mi, recostándose cómodamente en mi pecho, mientras observaba el paraíso para la vista que nos brindaba el cielo, al tiempo que yo observo lo más lindo del mundo, mi pequeño zorrito particular, que esta vez sonríe solo para mi disfrute.

Aunque ya se hubiese solucionado todo, ahora que me ha dado por pensar, maldito sea yo por pensar siempre en vez de disfrutar, nuestros problemas solo acaban de comenzar, por que ¿lo mantendremos en secreto? O ¿lo haremos público? ¿Qué pasará cuándo todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro? ¿ qué pasará con la pobre Sakura? ¿Matará Jiraiya a Naruto por no ser un pervertido cómo él? ¿ qué dirán Gai y Lee con lo de la flor de la juventud? ¿ Nos darán una terrible charla orientativa? ¿Le dará a Hinata la vena agresiva y me asesinará? ¿ Me matará mi club de fans?


	14. La pareja de Sasuke es

Como prometí, aquí está mi siguiente capítulo, esta vez me he esforzado mucho en alargar el capítulo, ¡me siento orgullosa de mis misma! ¡He superado las 3000 palabras!

Bueno, espero que les guste .Por cierto, he acabado mi dibujito, ahora les dejare el link ( ya se que no está muy lucido) i21. y otra cosita ¿quieren que dure mucho más el fic? ¿ o lo acabo ya? A mi me da lo mismo, disfruto escribiéndolo .

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, anime y manga, no me pertenecen, solo usos los personajes para matar al tiempo (reloj: ¡oh no! Me muero arggg X.X médico:ha muerto, lo siento señora reloja:¡dios mio! Mi relojitO! Con lo joven que era!) no me denuncien y no les mandaré a mi ardilla asesina.

**Capítulo 13:**La pareja de Sasuke es...

Abro los ojos con desgana, todo está en absoluta penumbra, es imposible ver nada en la oscuridad que reina en mi habitación, ¿qué hora será?¿cuánto llevo durmiendo?, ya da igual, no importa la hora que sea, ni el día, ni el mes que sea, ¡Naruto y yo al fin somos pareja! Eso es lo que importa, que por fin ambos hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, y en contra de todos los prejuicios, no solo de la sociedad, sino nuestros también: hemos tenido el valor de dejarlos de lado ¡qué bien ha quedado eso!

Finalmente, después de varios minutos tumbado sobre la cama, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, sin ver absolutamente nada y sonriendo al aire como un tonto, me incorporo y me levanto con rapidez saliendo de la cama, casi cayéndome en el proceso por la oscuridad y porque las sábanas siguen liadas sobre mi cuerpo, hasta que, palpando las paredes con las yemas de los dedos, llego a la venta, y la abro de un solo tirón en un ágil movimiento, dejando que la luz ilumine la estancia.

Pasada una media hora, salgo de la ducha, después de haberme despejado un poco con el agua, para relajarme, con esto de salir y no salir con Naruto, estoy un poco tenso. Me enrollo una toalla en la cintura y me voy secando el pelo con otra.

Escucho un ladrido y unos leves golpes, levanto la cabeza, vuelvo a oír el mismo ladrido y los golpes, que suenan como si fueran en un vidrio, pero esta vez son mas intensos, me giro con rapidez, quedando en frente de la ventana. Ahí está Kiba sonriendo y dando más golpecitos seguidamente en la ventana, a su lado, Akamaru, que por cierto ha crecido mucho en estos años, ladrando a la vez que su dueño.

-¡Hey! – me llama el Inuzuka.

Me limito a mirarle desde dentro, con indiferencia, como si estuviera viendo la nada personificada, sin prestar atención a sus ábreme que me congelo ´, disfrutando del calor que hay en mi casa y del panorama de Kiba helándose de frío, a la vez que su perro, que me ladra con energía pidiéndome que les abra para que su dueño no se hiele.

-¿Abres o me sigo congelando aquí fuera? – me pregunta temblando del frío -, ¡Si me muero te echaré la culpa! – me amenaza.

-Ya estarás muerto – le recuerdo con frialdad – y los muertos no hablan.

-Entonces...- dice tiritando y pensativo - ¡mandaré a Akamaru para qué lo diga!

-Le mataré también – le sigo el juego – y sin remordimientos

-¡Mi fantasma te atormentará durante siglos! – grita perdiendo ya los nervios.

-Tantos años no duraré – digo sonriendo con prepotencia.

- ¡El de Akamaru incluido! – añade también – ¡y él se dedicará a ladrar por las noches, para qué no duermas! - amenaza

-Va, va, ya voy – digo con un tono de fastidio abriendo la ventana - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Ni hola ni nada? – bromea entrando con su perro en mi habitación- cada día estás mas borde – murmura de mala gana.

-Hola – le digo fríamente - ¿qué te trae por mi casa? – le interrogo volviendo a secar mi pelo.

-Pues – me dijo en un tono remolón - me he enterado de un rumor – me comenta acariciando a su compañero perruno.

-¿Un rumor? – le pregunto levantando una ceja – en esta ciudad tan cotilla hay tantos rumores como hojas en los árboles – le digo molesto resoplando y bajando la vista.

-Cierto – admitió riendo divertido – pero he escuchado uno en concreto –me cuenta mirándome, como si quisiese apuntarme con la mirada.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto simplemente con tono inocente.

-Uno que tú sabes muy bien – contesta observándome acusadoramente – no te hagas el inocente, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando – añade sonriendo con malicia.

Levanto la vista en un veloz movimiento, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si fuera un búho, mientras soy observado atentamente por el moreno, que me sonríe con astucia y picardía. Ahora era él el que disfrutaba con mi expresión ¡Qué rápido cambian las tornas! Trago saliva ¿Qué demonios está pensando? No creo que sea...no puede ser...no será...¡No es posible qué sea lo qué pienso! ¿Quién le ha dicho que somos pareja? ¿Ha dicho ya Naruto qué somos pareja? ¿En qué demonios está pensando ese baka? Si todos se enteran... ¡Habrá una lista inmensa para matarle! Sobre todo de la población femenina.

-¡Te has puesto blanco! – se mofa de mí riendo descaradamente - ¡Todavía más de lo que eres! – vuelve a burlarse, esta vez cayéndose al suelo de la risa.

-Y tú eres así de feo de nacimiento – le insulto, con mi típico tic temblando en la ceja – y no digo nada – concluyo con un tono superior.

-Ja, ja – pronuncia con fastidio levantándose del suelo, ayudado de Akamaru – cada día estás más gracioso – dice en un tono sarcástico.

-Ya ves... – admito sonriendo con prepotencia – es un don natural – sonrío con malicia.

-No, si ya se nota – resopla volviendo a acariciar su mascota.

- ¿Qué pasa con el maldito rumor? – pregunto con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada de qué estabas saliendo con una chica? – me interroga dándome leves codazos, al estilo de los "colegas".

-¿Saliendo? – le pregunto aturdido ladeando la cabeza - ¿con una chica? – digo todavía más desconcertado.

-Sí – asiente con rotundidad, siendo acompañado por un par de ladridos de su perro.

-¿De donde demonios has sacado semejante estupidez? – le pregunto dejando de secarme el pelo.

-De Ino, Sakura y Naruto – me desvela con orgullo.

-¿Ino, Sakura y Naruto? – pregunto volviendo a ladear la cabeza, esta vez al lado contrario, mi cara será un poema en este momento.

-Sí, ¿te ha dado por preguntar o hoy estás sordo? – se burla sonriendo – Ino me ha contado que habías quedado con alguien, Sakura me lo confirmó y Naruto me dijo que tenías pareja, con lo cual queda confirmado por tres personas diferentes.

-¿Naruto te ha dicho eso? – le pregunto amenazante.

-Sí...- admite con la voz temblorosa.

Segundos después, en alguna otra parte de Konoha, pero muy lejos de mi casa, Kiba y Akamaru aterrizan bruscamente en el suelo, comiéndose, literalmente hablado, el suelo, y haciéndose daño, supongo yo, al caer. Habían sido lanzados por mi, por la ventana por donde habían entrado momentos antes.

En el tiempo que ellos van aterrizando, yo me visto lo más deprisa que puedo, cogiendo mi llaves por el camino y chocando con parte de los muebles mientras llego a la entrada, me pongo las sandalias y salgo disparado hacia la casa de cierto rubio, que pronto quedará en ruinas cuando me lo cargue, ¡de esta no se libra!, no pienso quedarme sin saber el por qué lo hizo.

En mi trayecto hacia la inminente muerte de el kitsume, me fijo en que todo el mundo ya se ha enterado ¿ qué cómo lo se?, sólo hace falta ver las portadas de la prensa rosa, los carteles, los pequeños grupos de chicas que chismorrean sobre ese tema y la avalancha de chicas que me persigue, preguntando si es cierto o no ¡malditas fans! Y ¡maldito seas, Naruto!

Cuando consigo librarme de las adolescentes salidas y energúmenas, varios larguísimos minutos más tarde, llego exhausto a la puerta del apartamento de el rubio, y jadeando exageradamente llamo firmemente a la puerta, con golpes secos. Espero varios minutos cuando por fin la puerta se abre, dejando ver al kitsume mirándome con ojos perplejos y su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sasuke? – me pregunta observándome curioso - ¿Por qué estás sudando?

-Tú lo sabes bien – le aseguro mirándole de arriba a bajo con un ceja levantada.

-¡Es muy temprano para entrenar! – exclama con pureza - ¡Un día de estos te va a dar algo! ¡Deberías descansar más! – dice rozando mis pequeñas ojeras con suavidad.

¡Las malditas ojeras no tienen nada qué ver con el entrenamiento! Últimamente no entreno tanto, me lo tomo con más calma, dibujo y me relajo, para evitar no volver a perder la cabeza y así volver a hacer daño al pequeño chico, que roza mis ojeritas con la punta de sus dedos, ¡Y él lo sabe bien!

-No he estado entrenando – le aclaro apoyándome en su puerta amenazante.

-Entonces... – me dice pensativo -, ¿qué has hecho para estar tan cansado?

-Simplemente he tenido que huir de un grupo de niñas - le cuento sin darle importancia.

-¡Guau! – dice sorprendido - ¿qué niñas?¿qué querían? – me pregunta con falsa intriga.

- Seguidoras mías- le comento metiendo las manos en los bolsillos -, que quieren saber qué es eso de que tengo pareja – le respondo cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada.

-¿Y eso? – me interroga, haciendo como si no supiera nada - ¿Quién lo habrá filtrado?

-No te hagas como el que no quiere la cosa – le ordeno con mi peor cara.

-¡A lo mejor alguien nos vio! – comenta como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla - ¡Hay qué ver! ¡Ya no se tiene intimidad en ningún sitio! – se queja.

-¡Me lo ha dicho Kiba! – le grito, haciendo que Naruto salga corriendo para salvar su vida y yo le persigo para matarle.

Le sigo persiguiendo por toda su pequeña casa, a veces resulta cómodo que sea tan pequeña, desordenándola por completo, aunque no sé si es que ya estaba así cuando llegué o si yo lo he provocado ¡Quién sabe!, yo no me fijé cuando entré. Hasta que consigo acorralarle en una esquina, entre dos firmes paredes, difíciles de atravesar e imposible de escapar, en teoría.

-Sasuke, ¡No me pongas esa cara! – me dice asustado por mi expresión.

-¡Eres un dobe! – le digo dándole un capón en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me pregunta sobándose donde le he dado- ¡Te recuerdo qué somos pareja! ¡Esto es llama maltrato de género! – alega en su defensa

-Tres cosas – le enseño tres dedos-; la primera, eso sería si fueses mujer, si acaso sería maltrato de pareja; la segunda, ayer quedamos con que tú y yo no seríamos una pareja normal y corriente, seguiríamos con nuestras peleas; la tercera, ¿por qué dijiste eso?

-Pues..veras... –se intenta explicar sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿¡Acaso te gusta verme sufrir! – le pregunto alterado.

-¡No, no, no...! – niega enérgicamente - ¡no es eso! – me asegura de nuevo.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué? – le interrogo molesto

-Es que Sakura-chan empezó a decir que iba a intentar seducirte – me cuenta avergonzado.

-¿Y qué? – le pregunto curioso - ¡Lo hace siempre! – le recuerdo.

-Pero...es que... – me confiesa con las mejillas hinchadas por la rabia - y...¡ Me entraron celos! – me dice sonrojándose débilmente -, no pude soportar imaginándote con Sakura, así que le dije que tenías pareja, para ver si así te dejaría en paz.

¿Me acaba de confesar qué estaba celoso? ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Estaba celoso! Y de Sakura además, eso es una señal de que se preocupa por mi, ¡Tragándose su orgullo con ello! El orgulloso Naruto, el discípulo de unos de los tres grandes de Konoha, el próximo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja ¡Tragándose su orgullo! ¡Quién diría qué yo vería esto antes de morirme!, realmente, mi rubito es increíble, Naruto me sorprende más cada día que paso junto a él.

-Con que celoso ¿eh? – repito para hacerle rabiar, cosa que por cierto consigo.

-¡Déjame en paz! – me grita cabizbajo.

Naruto se enfada, me da un empujón, que intencionadamente no me hace daño, y sale de mi agarre, que le mantenía acorralado, resoplando para hacer más notable su enojo y así intentar hacerme sentir culpable. Se para hasta estar paralelo a mí y de espaldas, con los brazo cruzados, como si esperara una disculpa por mi parte.

Decido moverme después de unos instantes estando pensativo, y camino despacio hacia él, sin apenas hacer ruido, observándole con detenimiento mientras me acerco, hasta que llego a estar a escasos centímetros de él. Cogiéndole por sorpresa, le abrazo por detrás. Mi pequeño se queda sorprendido. Aprovechando su desconcierto, le doy un cálido beso en el cuello y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Eh, usuratonkachi! – le llamo desde su hombro, mirando la hora en un reloj.

-¿Qué quieres, baka? – me dice a modo de respuesta, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya es tarde para desayunar – digo como si cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver aquí?- me pregunta entre extrañado e intrigado.

-¿Comemos juntos? – le pregunto mirándole de reojo.

-En el...- intento proponer, antes de ser interrumpido por mí

- En el Ichiraku no. – añado previendo su respuesta.

-Joooo – se queja –pero... vale – contesta con cierto recelo -, ¡pero esta vez invito yo! – grita eufórico.

-Vale, pero yo elijo el sitio – añado soltándole y tirando de su manga - ¡vamos! – le digo corriendo.

Corrimos durante varios minutos, recorriendo un par de cientos de metros, siendo observados por todo el mundo, y perseguidos durante unos instantes por una multitud cotilla, pero conseguimos desaparecer de su campo de visión, en apenas unos segundos, gracias a un combinado de Kage Bushin y Henge no jutsu de Naruto. Como se notaba que se había vuelto muy fuerte en estos años en los que estuve ausente y en los que no lo estuve también, sin duda, cada segundo Naruto me parecía más increíble.

Cuando nos paramos, delante de nosotros había un pequeño edificio con cristaleras por toda su fachada, dejando ver como las personas comen con gusto. Al subir un poco la vista se podía ver un cartel luminoso que se puede ver a varios metros, rojo intenso, como el chakra de mi acompañante, y con unas enormes letras amarillas, en las que ponía McSaotome´. Exacto, estamos delante de una famosa hamburguesería de nuestra aldea.

-¿Una hamburguesería? – me pregunta mirándome.

-Si – asiento – no es romántico, como nosotros, y podemos comer donde queramos.

-¡Hamburguesas! – exclama contento -, ¡vamos dentro ya!, ¡me muero de hambre!

-Bueno... – digo dejándome llevar por el rubio.

Al entrar observo a la gente comer, fijándome en si había alguien conocido en el restaurante. Si nos viesen juntos, aparte de que ya lo hacen, pero si nos viesen todavía más tiempo juntos, sospecharían, y eso sería muy problemático. Demasiadas explicaciones tendríamos que dar. Finalmente diviso a Konohamaru, con sus habituales dos compañeros, pero están demasiado lejos, no nos han visto. Vuelvo a la cola, junto a Naruto, que mira la carta de las comidas.

-¿Qué quieres tú? – me pregunta enseñándome la carta -, yo estoy entre dos cosas.

-No sé – observo la carta dudoso – todo es parecido.

-¡Ya me he decidido! – exclama contento -, ¡me voy a pedir una hamburguesa simple! – concluye.

-¿Qué tiene eso? – le pregunto con despreocupación.

-Pan, queso y la hamburguesa – me responde sonriente.

-Mmmm.. – digo pensativo volviendo a mirar la carta – yo me voy a pedir un McKonoha.

Al rato de llegar a la hamburguesería, la cola comienza a avanzar más rápidamente, haciendo que nos vemos delante del mostrador, el pide enérgicamente, poniendo de los nervios a la dependienta, luego lo hago yo, y la consigo calmar. Nos da la comida, y a mí su número de teléfono, y salimos de allí y empezamos a caminar, hasta que llegamos al lugar donde hicimos, por primera vez, la prueba de Kakashi, ahí nos apoyamos en los troncos y...

-¡Itadakimasi! – dice un segundo antes de dar un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-¡Qué aproveche! – digo yo comiendo un poco de la mía.

-¡Qué rico! –exclama eufórico al saborear su comida -¿quieres un poco? – me pregunta pasándome la hamburguesa.

-Está bien – respondo apartando la comida.

Tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y le acerco a mí, acercando mucho nuestras caras, hasta que nuestros labios acaban juntándose. Entonces el decide que me deja besarle, y no pone ninguna clase de resistencia, y pruebo la dichosa hamburguesa desde su boca, que o bien está muy buena, o es que sabe muy bien cuando está en su boca, o ambas puede ser.

-Si – admito -, está deliciosa – concluyo y sigo comiendo de mi comida.

-¿Por qué no cogiste un cachito de mi hamburguesa? – me pregunta molesto por mi acto -, ¡no, claro!¡tú tienes qué complicarlo todo – me dice en un tono de sarcasmo.

-No te piques, dobe – le digo bromeando -, a ti también te ha gustado – le aseguro sonriendo con superioridad.

-¿Cómo? – me dice con los mofletes hinchados por la rabia - ¡Eres un baka, Sasuke-teme! – me insulta fastidiado.

-¡Sólo era una broma! – le replico para defenderme.

-¡Naruto!- le llama alguien.

En unos segundos, aparecen en el horizonte dos siluetas, instantes después están delante nuestra dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de nuestra edad, aproximadamente. La chica es de pelo azulado y largo con ojos de color plata, y el chico, de un año mayor que la chica, de pelo moreno y ojos plateados también. Ambos tienen expresión estar apurados, y de haber corrido mucho.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan y Neji? – les pregunta el rubio - ¿qué os trae por aquí? – les interroga curioso.

-Buenas tarde, Naruto-sama y Sasuke-sama – nos saluda educadamente el mayor.

-Konichiwa Na...Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun – nos saluda también la muchacha con timidez.

-¿Qué quereis? – les pregunto lo menos fríamente que consigo.

-Naruto-san, la Hokage te llama – contesta Neji simplemente.

-Es cierto – nos confirma la Hyuga -, Tsunade-sama tiene algo urgente que decirte – concluye.

-Gracias por avisarme, Hinata-chan y Neji – agradece sinceramente mi rubio – decidle que en seguida voy – dice con una sonrisa.

-Va...vale-asiente con un tímida sonrisa.

-¿Sabéis qué quiere? – les pregunto intrigado.

-Que va – dijo resignado Neji -, sólo nos dijo que quería que te buscásemos y te llamásemos – nos cuenta.

-Y lo antes posible – añade Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos – nos anuncia el mayor de todos - ¿verdad, Hinata-sama? – le dedica una sonrisa.

-Claro - afirma la mujer sonrojada -, Neji-oniisan.

-Adiós – se despide simplemente el muchacho.

-¡Hasta luego! – dice haciendo una leve reverencia.

Después de las despedidas, ambos chicos se marchan juntos, saltando por los árboles del bosque que nos rodea, y nosotros nos quedamos observando como se van juntos, hasta que desaparecen en la oscuridad del bosque, y nos quedamos lo dos en silencio, pensativos, hasta que el kitsume decide hablar .

-Maldita Tsunade-obachan – se queja Naruto con fastidio - ¿qué querrá ahora? – se pregunta levantándose del suelo.

-Supongo que será una misión – pienso en voz alta´.

-Eso pienso yo también – me dice pensativo

-Te acompaño, me pica la curiosidad – le confieso levantándome.

Los dos echamos a correr, como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello, aunque con la Hokage...nunca se sabe, si la pillamos de mal humor y llegamos tarde, si dependerá el tiempo que tardemos en llegar. Arrojamos nuestra comida, lo que quedaba de ella, a la basura que nos encontramos por el camino. Llegamos al despacho de la Godaime en tiempo record, salvando la vida. No me dejaron entrar, sólo a Naruto, entonces debía ser un asunto bastante importante, normalmente puedo entrar yo también ¿qué será? Y ¿por qué será tan importante?

Como no me dejan entrar, no se cuando van a tardar en salir, y no me apetece permanecer de pie, me siento en el frío suelo a esperar. Odio esperar, es uno de mis peores defectos, no se esperar, soy demasiado impaciente, me desespero esperando, los segundos se me hacen eternos, y no tengo nada que hacer para entretenerme, ¿qué puedo hacer mientras?

Me palpo la pierna, buscando el porta shurinkens sin mirar, me da pereza abrir los ojos, cuando lo encuentro, busco dentro: hay shurinkens, kunais y un pequeño cuaderno, con un diminuto bolígrafo entre sus hojas. Lo extraigo de ahí con cuidado, para que no se corte con los kunais, y me pongo a dibujar. Al menos, ya tengo algo que hacer durante la espera, y así no me desesperaré ni me volveré loco, aunque creo que eso es exagerar demasiado.

Después de varios minutos tranquilamente, el tiempo de dibujarme a mí y a Naruto cogidos de la mano, por primera vez de pareja, veo salir a Naruto, levanto la vista, está apoyado en la puerta que acaba de cerrar y parece preocupado. Cierro el cuaderno en un simple gesto, y me levanto, mirándole a los ojos, él ni siquiera me mira, parece que lo que le han dicho le ha trastornado o algo así. Levanto su barbilla, haciendo que me mire, parece que se vaya a caer al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto inquieto por su aspecto - ¿qué te han dicho?

-Me han puesto una misión – me contesta simplemente.

-¿Y qué pasa con la misón? – le interrogo.

-Que también es un entrenamiento – me vuelve a responder cabizbajo.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – le pregunto - ¿por qué estás así? – indago.

-Que estaría fuera 6 meses – me aclara abrazándose a mí.

Konochiwa significa Hola


	15. La despedida

¡Den saltitos! ¡He actualizado pronto! Por cierto este capítulo tiene más de 4000 palabras no se quejen que ya tardo mucho escribiendo 3000 . .

**Disclaimers:** Hoy me luzco con el diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. - me lo curré verdad?

**Capítulo 14:**La despedida.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, de manera sorprendente, de tal forma que jamás pensé que yo pudiese abrirlos así. Mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar lo que acabar decir, lo que había escuchado, es como si no lo hubiera oído, porque me niego a aceptarlo, retrocedo una y otra vez, intentando comprobar que lo he escuchado bien, con lo que eso significa, que la persona que mas quiero en el mundo, y con quien después de cerca media década, he conseguido ser al fin pareja formal. Después de sufrir una paliza en una misión, que me den calabazas y a toda la aldea preguntando, se va a alejar de mi, mejor dicho, le van a alejar de mí ¡seis malditos e infernales meses! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo?

-¿Cómo? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño - ¿có...cómo qué seis meses? – le vuelvo a interrogar confundido.

-Si tengo suerte- me contesta abatido mirándome, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada -, y no se alarga más de la cuenta.

En es momento, si que me quedo total y absolutamente shokeado, no contentos con quitarme a MI Naruto, me apartan de mi kitsume seis meses, ¡y puede qué más!, siento repetirme, pero...¿qué mierda he hecho para merecer esto? ¡En serio!, después de todo lo que he tenido que sufrir, todas las penurias que he tenido que pasar, para volver a Konoha, y retornar al lado de Naruto, ¡van y me separan medio año de mi rubito!¡y puede que más aún! ¡Voy a matar a esa maldita vieja! ¡Debe odiarme a muerte!

-¿Cómo? – repito de nuevo, mi cerebro sigue sin procesarlo - ¿cuánto se alargaría? – le intento sonsacar.

-Si tengo mala suerte...-me dice bajando la cabeza – hasta otros cuatro meses más –murmura de manera casi imperceptible.

-¿Cuánto? – digo todavía sin enterarme.

-Cuatro meses mas – me responde entristecido – contando con los seis meses que seguro que durará.

-Un segundo... – le pido intentando ordenar mis ideas – eso quiere decir... – digo pensativo revolviéndome el pelo – que estarás fuera...

-Si tengo mala suerte – me interrumpe con tristeza -, la misión durará diez meses – me comenta con la mayor frialdad que puede.

-Diez meses - repaso de nuevo, intentando buscar una solución – cerca de 300 días – hago cuentas.

-¡Felicidades! – se burla con desgana -, sabes contar. –

- ¿y no puedes rechazarla, usuratonkachi? – le digo en tono burlón, por no haber pensado en eso

-No – responde simplemente y con rotundidad.

-Entonces, te perderás la navidad, dobe – le recuerdo ocultando mi angustia – y San Valentín también – añado con cierta inquietud.

-Ya me he fijado – dice en un tono de fastidio

– Ino y Sakura han preparado muchas cosas por navidad – le cuento levantando su cabecita -, y ya están pensando que hacen por San Valentín – le comento mirándole intensamente.

-Lo sé –contesta con desconsuelo -, pero es así – dice con frialdad.

-Y...-recapacito una vez más - ¿ no puedo acompañarte? Al menos así, podríamos celebrar el año nuevo juntos y tal...– intento alegrarle vagamente.

-Tampoco- vuelve a negar -, solo puedo ir yo, acompañado de Ero-senin – dice con seriedad.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto fastidiado por tanto secretismo.

-No lo sé- responde -, así lo ha decidido la Obachan.

Cuando voy a replicarle de nuevo, observo como Naruto se va deslizando por la pared, con lentitud, hasta posarse en el suelo, donde se sienta, abrazando sus rodillas, y colocando su cabeza sobre ellas. Mirando a ningún sitio con tristeza, y permaneciendo pensativo, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ese no es el Naruto escandaloso y cabezota que yo conozco, que siempre está dando saltos y sonriendo, el que está delante de mí, esta triste y desconsolado, con los ojos opacos. Tengo que hacer algo, a mi pequeño no le pega nada estar de esa manera.

-Dobe – le llamo apartando la mirada.

-Que... – responde casi en un susurro.

– No te entristezcas- le digo casi como rogándole-, levanta, va a empezar mi programa favorito – le miento para cambiar de tema -, no quiero perdérmelo – resoplo etiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me tendré que ir seis meses – me recuerda sin levantarse - ¡y tú te preocupas de tú programa preferido! – me grita con los nervios crispados.

-No te angusties – le digo simplemente – por muy lejos que te vayas, no voy a volver con Orochimaru – le digo en tono sarcástico.

-¿De verdad? – me pregunta levantándose.

-Claro – asiento resoplando -, cada día eres mas baka, ¡cómo voy a volver con esa serpiente! – me burlo de él – vamos, me perderé el programa, y entonces si que querrás irte ya – le amenazo con mi puño cerrado.

Sus preciosos ojitos me miran, volviendo a recuperar su deslumbrante brillo, que le caracteriza tanto y le hace parecer tan inocente y le dan ese toque infantil. Comienza andar hacia su casa, no sin antes dedicarme una de sus sonrisas, y después, echa a correr, dando saltos por todo el pasillo, gritando que él será el siguiente Hokage, sin importar cuanto tiempo esté alejado de Konoha, y que él lo será después de la "Obachan Tsunade" se jubile y me deja un poco rezagado.

-¡Sasuke! – me llamo varios metros más adelante - ¡te echo una carrera! –exclama con creciente excitación.

Al instante, cuando le he visto salir corriendo ya, reacciono y corro detrás de él, esforzándome al máximo para poder alcanzarle, puesto que me lleva ventaja y no quiero perderme el ver como sus cabellos se vuelan hacia atrás, al igual que sus problemas, que desaparecen entre las calles que vamos recorriendo con agilidad y habilidad, saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta que consigo alcanzarle. Está contento, pero sus ojos, como dicen muchas personas, son las ventanas del alma, y reflejan su preocupación, aunque parece bastante contento..

-Naruto – le grito corriendo aún.

-¿No puedes seguir mi ritmo? – me pregunta divertido – si quieres voy mas despacito, Sasu-chan – se mofa sacándome la lengua.

-Baka – le insulto lazándole un puñetazo, que el por supuesto esquiva – no te he llamado para eso – le replico.

-Entonces ... – se pone un dedo en los labios, meditando - ¿para qué me has llamado? – me pregunta ladeando la cabeza levemente.

-Pues, te he llamado para hacer una apuesta – le tiento – ¿o temes perder ante mí ? – sonrío con malicia.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta? – pregunta intrigado, intentando aún así no caer en la tentación – sea la que sea, la ganaré.

-El que pierda la carrera, duerme en la casa del contrario – le sonrío con picardía - ¿aceptas?, gatito asustadizo – le provoco.

-¡Acepto! – me dice eufórico - ¡nos vemos en mi casa! –sale disparado.

Diez minutos más tardes, una multitud de chicas persiguiéndome, decenas de periodistas preguntándole sobre su vida privada y una torcedura de tobillo, llegué cojeando, evidentemente, con varias raspaduras en las piernas, producidas por la patética caída que he tenido al despistarme y toparme con una pequeña piedra del camino. Por aquella estúpida caída, casi me habían cogido las fans y los paparazis, pero por suerte, pude escapar a duras penas, y llegar a casa de Naruto, que me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¿Qué te crees qué estás mirando, usuratonkachi? – le pregunto, en un fallido intento de conservar mi dignidad.

-¿Baka, qué te ha pasado? – me pregunta riéndose a carcajadas.

-Las fans – le digo simplemente, descansando unos instantes.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? – me interroga apoyándose en la puerta de su casa - ¡Te han intentado quitar la pierna? – me pregunta riéndose aún.

.-No, baka – le niego fulminándole con la mirada -, Me han perseguido – le comento acercándome a él, con bastante torpeza -, y me caí en un despiste –murmuro abatido.

-¡El gran Uchicha Sasuke se cae! – chilla si dejar de reír, casi cayéndose al suelo -. Próximas portadas de las revistas de prensa rosa – sigue riendo a carcajadas.

-Envidia – respondo simplemente.

-¿Envidia?-me pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Eso mismo – confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿o estás sordo? – le pregunto abriendo los ojos.

- No estoy sordo – me afirma echándome miradas asesinas –, pero no entra en mi cabeza que yo pueda tener envidia ¡de ti! ¡Eso jamás! – grita inflando los mofletes - ¿por qué debería tenerla? – me interroga girando la cabeza.

-Porque a mi persiguen y a ti no – le digo en tono superior.

Naruto se cruza de brazos, enfadado por mi comentario, sigue siendo tan baka como siempre, ¿para qué demonios quiere a una panda de adolescentes que no le dejaría en paz? Él está bien sin ellas, me tiene a mi, y no necesita nadie más, y si es por temas de orgullo... le he elegido a él cuando podría ser cualquier otro u otra, ¡podría elegir a quien quisiera! debería sentirse orgulloso, porque él es el único capaz de hacerme derretirme con una sola sonrisa, porque es él al que he elegido.

-¡Sasuke! – me llama, al ver que casi me caigo de nuevo.

-Estoy bien – le aseguro volviendo a caminar -, puedo solo .

-¡Baka! – me insulta acercándose a mi.

Coge mi brazo, rodeándome con él su cuello, mientras me indica con un gesto que le utilice como apoyo. Acepto dócilmente, por primera vez en la vida, y camino con el rubio a mi lado, hasta que llegamos a su casa y me abre la puerta, entramos y me indica con la mirada que me siente en uno de sus sillones, al que llego cojeando lentamente, por las punzadas del tobillo, que me hacen ir más despacio de lo que me gustaría.

-Espera – me dice con tranquilidad – ¡voy a por vendas! –me comenta dando un salto y echando a correr por su casa.

Me acomodo en el sillón, tumbándome en él, teniendo cuidado con mi tobillo y con mis múltiples magulladuras, a la vez que me maldigo una y mil veces, por mi inmensa torpeza. Me habría gustado que él durmiera en mi casa, no yo en la suya. Bueno, me tendré que resignar, al menos así estaré más tiempo con él, antes de que se vaya, y podré disfrutar un poco más de su calor, además, así tendremos que compartir habitación, solo hay un dormitorio.

-¡Ya llegué! – grita apareciendo detrás del sofá, yo doy un salto del susto -¿te duele mucho? – me pregunta poniéndose delante de mi.

-Que va – le contesto con orgullo – es una torcedura de nada.

Me mira incrédulo, deja las vendas y demás cosas encima de la mesita, una que hay al lado del sillón, y me quita la sandalia con delicadeza. No puedo evitar que un quejido brote de mi garganta, es una torcedura bien molesta, un día de estos aquí correrá la sangre, y no precisamente la mía. Mientras se ríe me la va vendando con cuidado, aunque sigue siendo torpe en este tipo de cosas, esta vez no lo ha hecho tan mal para ser él.

-Quejica – me dice al acabar y me da un casto beso -. ¡No te levantes! – me ordena, empujándome con su brazo, haciendo que vuelva a sentarme.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto levantando una ceja -, estoy cansado – le informo intentando incorporarme.

-La apuesta – me responde con una sonrisa de triunfo -, la he ganado, ¡hoy te quedas a dormir conmigo! – grita con entusiasmo.

-Tengo que coger mi ropa entonces – le recuerdo volviendo a intentar levantarme -. El pijama, sino ¿con qué duermo? – le interrogo devolviéndole el beso, pero más largo e intenso.

-Con mi ropa – me contesta sentándose en mis piernas, haciendo que, definitivamente, no me levante.

-¿Cómo? – repito bastante sorprendido por su inocente picardía.

-Comiendo – responde sin dejar de sonreír –, tenemos la misma talla, aproximadamente, así que ¿para qué molestarte en buscar un pijama en tu casa, teniendo la misma talla? – me dice con tono inteligente.

-No ha tenido gracia – le informo con sequedad -, lo de comiendo, si ha tratado de ser un chiste, tienes la gracia en el culo – le suelto como si nada.

-¡Idiota! – me insulta.

Naruto me da un golpe en el pecho, derribándome y haciendo que vuelva a tumbarme en el sillón, contra el que choco violentamente. Aún estando tendido, me consigo incorporar en el sofá y me logro levantar con asombrosa rapidez, quedando en frente de la espalda de el rubio, que se dispone a dejar la habitación. Pero eso no lo llega a hacer, porque en un ágil movimiento del gran Uchicha Sasuke, le agarro de la mano, le hago girar y agarro su nuca, atrayéndole hacia mí para poder besarle.

Mi rubio no me rechaza ni me aparta, hace todo lo contrario, con un mano me toma por la cintura, acercándome todavía más a él, buscando mi contacto y el calor que eso conlleva, y al tiempo ayudándome a que no me caiga, puesto que mi tobillo sigue estando herido. Yo, en un arrebato de valor, entierro mis manos debajo de su camisa, deslizando mis dedos por su suave espalda. Se le pone la piel de gallina con mi contacto, me río mientras voy subiendo con lentitud, disfrutando de cada centímetro, acariciándole con suavidad, a lo que el responde cogiendo mi nuca, para atraerme un poco más.

-¡Naruto! – llama una voz al otro lado de la puerta, a la vez que da golpes en la puerta - ¿Estás ahí?

-No contestes – le digo mientras le doy besos en el cuello, tentándole.

-¡Soy Iruka! – se identifica.

-Lo siento, Sasuke – se disculpa dejándome en el sofá-, ya sabes los lazos que me unen con él - se vuelve a excusar.

-No importa – respondo tendiéndome.

-¿Naruto? – vuelve a preguntar el sensei.

-¡Ya voy, Iruka-sensei! – grita corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola, Naruto! – le saluda el hombre cuando le abre la puerta – verás, solo he venido a darte algo.

-¿El qué? – le pregunta curioso -, por cierto, pasa si quieres – le invita con una sonrisa.

-Claro – dice de buena gana -¡oh! ¡Hola Sasuke! – le saluda sorprendido – no te había visto.

-Buenas tardes, Iruka-sensei – le saludo con educación.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – me pregunta sorprendo al ver mi tobillo vendado - ¿estás bien? – me interroga con preocupación.

-Se ha doblado el tobillo – le contesta Naruto, invitándole a que se siente - ¿qué querías darme? – pregunta caminando hacia su cocina.

-Me he enterado de lo de tu misión – cuenta con un poco de tristeza.

-Tú y todo el mundo – intervengo resoplando -podrían haber elegido a otro – digo fastidiado.

-Si, eso pensábamos todos – asiente el de la coleta -, pero como la Hokage no atiende a razones...- expresa con molestia.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Naruto poniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre mi pierna.

-Gracias- le susurro por el gesto.

-Es que he hablado con los otros chuunins – nos informa sonriente -, mañana por la mañana iremos todos a despedirte – concluye mirando a Naruto.

-¡Qué bien! – grita emocionado dando un saltito - ¿verdad, Sasuke?¿irás tú también? – me pide con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno...-le complazco con pereza – si te hace ilusión...iré- concluyo dedicándole una media sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Sasuke-teme! – dice con entusiasmo.

-Aún así, ¿qué es lo que quieres darle a Naruto? – le pregunto intrigado, mientras miro con disimulo a Naruto dando saltitos feliz de la vida.

-¡Ah, si! – exclama buscando en sus bolsillos -, estoy tonto hoy – se disculpa el del pelo castaño -, como estarás fuera, no podremos comunicarnos...- nos comunica sacando al fin un objeto del bolsillo, como un silbato – se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Nos comunicaremos a base de pitidos? – dice el kitsume mirando el objeto que permanecía en sus manos.

-No – niega riéndose -, observa – le dice haciendo pitar el silbato.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que escuchamos unos golpecitos en la ventana, todos subimos la mirada, observando el lugar de donde provienen los golpecitos, pero la ventana está tapada por las cortinas. Iruka se levanta aparta las cortinas y abre la ventana, dejando entrar a un pequeño ave que sobrevuela la estancia y se acaba posando en la mesita que está delante de mí. Es un pequeño halcón marrón de ojos amarillos.

-Te presento a Akari – nos comunica señalando al pequeño animal -, un halcón mensajero.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta el rubio observando al animalito.

-Es buena idea – reconozco acariciando al halcón.

-¿El qué? – nos interroga parpadeando seguidamente - ¿qué pasa con este pájaro? – pregunta confundido.

-Halcón – le corrige su sensei.

-Con él nos podrás mandar mensajes – le comento -, así podremos estar en contacto.

-¡Qué bien! – grita abrazando al pequeño ave.

En los siguientes minutos, el hombre de la coleta le explica a Naruto con detenimiento y mucha paciencia, como cuidar al pequeño animalito, como curar sus heridas y también como puede mandar los mensajes, entre otras muchas cosas. El rubio apunta las cosas en una libretita, para no olvidarlas y así tratar bien a la hembra de halcón, que aún es pequeña y hay que cuidar con mimo porque solo tiene de vida unos meses.

Al rato, cuando Iruka termina de explicarle los cuidados de la halcón, se despide de nosotros y se marcha, dejándonos solos de nuevo, pero esta vez es más tarde y estamos bastante cansados.

-Naruto –le llamo aún desde el sofá.

-Que – me dice desde el suelo - ¿qué pasa? – pregunta.

-Estoy cansado – le confieso cerrando los ojos.

-Captado – me dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

Le vuelvo a utilizar de apoyo por su casa, hasta que llegamos a su habitación y me deja en su cama, mientras él rebusca entre sus cajones unos pijamas para ambos. Al rato me tira un pijama y me meto en el baño para cambiarme. Hace poco que salimos juntos, podría cortarse si me desnudo delante de él, aún sigue siendo un poco tímido en ese tipo de cosas, mejor le doy un poco de tiempo, para que se vaya acostumbrando a mí.

Salgo del baño y me tumbo en su cama, observando el techo, esperando a que Naruto acabe de cambiarse, que por cierto, si que tenemos la misma talla, mas o menos, porque yo soy un pelín más alto que él. Abre la puerta y se echa a mi lado.

-Sasuke- mi nombre con timidez.

-Me llamo – digo girándome para mirarle.

-No te olvidarás de mí ¿no? – me pregunta avergonzado.

-Claro que no, baka –le aseguro sonriendo con picardía -, pensaré en ti cada día para no olvidarte – le cuento jugueteando con su pelo.

-Te mandaré cartas de vez en cuando – me avisa sonriendo.

-Y yo las responderé – le aseguro de nuevo -, pero intenta tardar lo menos posible – le pido.

-Lo haré – afirma decidido -, para poder volver antes.

-Y mientras aprenderé a cocinar ramen – le digo en tono casual.

-Como te olvides de mi te mato- me amenaza tratando de parecer agresivo.

-Sí, a besos – concluyo acercándome a él.

Entre besos y como lo hagas juro que te mato ´ que repite, temiendo perderme, temiendo que le olvide, ambos nos quedamos dormidos sin taparnos, pero los dos dormimos muy juntitos, muy cerquita, abrazados, compartiendo calor corporal, por lo que no paso frío. Deseando que no llegue el día en que tengamos que separarnos, pidiendo que aquel momento dure para siempre, y así no tener que sufrir el tormento de estar separados cuando al fin estamos juntos.

Un ruido me despierta, intento descifrar lo que es, poniendo atención, es...¿agua hirviendo?,¿dónde estoy? ¿quién está hirviendo agua?¿para qué la está hirviendo?¿qué hora es? Recapacitemos... ¡Ah, si! Ayer dormí en casa de Naruto, los dos pegaditos y abrazados...¡un momento!, ¿dónde está? ¿por qué no está durmiendo conmigo? ¡No se habrá ido!¡Sino me muero! ¡No puede irse sin despedirse de mi! Me levanto y voy corriendo a la cocina, casi estampándome con una pared. En la cocina me encuentro a Naruto, que está sumergido en hacer bien el ramen, y quien ni siquiera ha reparado en mi presencia.

-¡Ah Hola! – me saluda – siento no haberte despertado, pero me daba cosa – me dedica una sonrisa – te aviso que tengo que salir en un cuarto de hora...

Antes de que pueda acabar la frase, ya he salido corriendo, en dirección hacia su habitación, donde me ducho en apenas unos minutos, lo más rápido que puedo. Al salir, me seco rápidamente con una toalla y me visto, con ropa que hay sobre la cama, Naruto debe haber ido a mi casa a buscarla. Al tiempo que me peino el pelo, salgo del baño y busco mi bandana para ponérmela, cuando consigo hacerlo, Naruto se dispone a salir, cojo un bollo y me pongo a su lado.

-¡Qué rápido! – me dice asombrado al salir del servicio - ¿Vamos? – me pregunta con su típica sonrisa.

-Está bien – asiento con un poco de tristeza.

Mi rubio me coge de la mano, en un gesto cariñoso, y me lleva con él en su camino. Ambos caminamos lento, sin decir nada, solo hay silencio entre nosotros. No es que quiera ser frío, pero me cuesta aceptar que se vaya tanto tiempo, seis meses son mucho tiempo, en seis meses puede conocer a alguien y olvidarse de mí, en seis meses puede morir, en seis meses puede encontrarse con mi hermano...¿Y si fueran diez? ¿Con qué se encontraría? Pero él es fuerte, sabrá cuidarse, y volverá.

Antes de llegar a la entrada, a escasos metros donde se pueden ver los demás esperando, conduzco a mi kitsume a un lugar apartado, si nos ven sería un poco difícil de explicar. Me pongo delante de él, chocando su frente con la mía, sin dejar de mirarle, perdiéndome en el azul de sus ojos, intentando memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, para no olvidar su linda carita.

-Sasuke – me llama abrazándose a mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro -, júrame que estarás aquí cuando vuelva, y que serás el baka de siempre – me ordena,

-Claro, usuratonkachi, te lo juro – le complazco al tiempo que le beso-, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-No soy tan débil – se queja inflando los mofletes -, pero te lo prometo – me sonríe.

Después de esas últimas palabras, nos sumergimos en la boca del otro, dándonos nuestro último beso, el beso de despedida, que dura bastante, puesto que no queremos separarnos y tener que afrontar la cruda realidad, preferimos estar en el calor del otro, viviendo cada segundo como si fuera el último, alargándolo todo lo posible, temiendo que se acabe.

Nos separamos, sin evitar mirarnos con cierta tristeza, y volvemos a caminar el uno junto al otro, pero esta vez nuestras manos no están entrelazadas ni unidas, ni siquiera se rozan. La cercanía ha desaparecido entre ambos, si estamos así antes de que se vaya ¿qué pasará cuando llevemos meses y meses sin vernos? ¡Me moriré sin poder ver su sonrisa todo los días! ¡Será como si pierdo el aire qué respiro! Me asfixiaré durante meses, y volveré a mi semblante frío y calculador.

Finalmente llegamos, todos comienzan a darle abrazos, a despedirse de él y darle cosas para su viaje, y le dicen que tenga cuidado, que no se confíe, y que esté siempre alerta. Al rato soy el único que queda por despedirse de él, todos me miran, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte, pero no sé que hacer, nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas, la última vez que lo hice fue casi matando a mi mejor amigo. Finalmente me decido a hablar, tras varios segundos de meditar.

-Vuelve entero, usuratonkachi – le digo en modo de despedida

-¡Tenlo por seguro! – grita sonriendo abiertamente.

Todos se ríen, diciendo que jamás cambiaremos, y despidiendose una vez más de él. Mi rubio comienza a caminar, siguiendo a Jiraiya, que está un poco cansado de esperar. Cuando lleva varios metros, se gira, andando hacia atrás, y me señala el bolsillo de mi pantalón con disimulo. Después se da la vuelta y se aleja entre los árboles con agilidad.

Busco en mi pantalón y encuentro una nota, arrancada de un cuaderno de cuadritos común, y doblada ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta de que estaba ahí? ¿cuándo la ha puesto? Olvidando las preguntas la abro y leo lo que hay escrita con bastante mala caligrafía, el kitsume tendría mejorar su letra. Dice:

"_Como lo hagas, mandaré a Akari para que te saque los ojos, así seguro que no me olvidas._

_Cuídate, baka._

_Uzumaki Naruto"_


	16. San Valentin

Siento haber tardado T.T,

**Disclaimer:** ¡Naruto no es mio¿Cómo te lo comes? Tu que pensabas que yo me lo había inventado, con tanto esfuerzo ahí días tras días echándole imaginación en cada personaje, sufriendo penurias... ¡ POS NO!, espacio en blanco para asumirlo -

- ¡y ahora el fic!

**Capítulo 15**: San Valentín

Realmente me parece increíble que haya pasado el tiempo tan deprisa, lo de deprisa es discutible. Porque mentiría si dijese que se me ha pasado en nada, que casi no me he dado cuenta, por que no ha sido así, han sido los días más eternos, largos y aburridos de mi existencia ¡no había nada qué hacer!, bueno haber había, he tenido muchas misiones y he salido por ahí con esta gente, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino etc... Vamos, que no había mucho que hacer, y lo peor de todo, es que hoy es trece de Febrero.¿Y qué pasa con eso? Haber, echemos cuentas, hoy es trece de Febrero, y en Febrero hay una fiesta muy señalada, que es mañana.

Hoy el día antes de que empiece mi pesadilla, vuelvo a señalar, **Trece de Febrero**, 13 + 1 es... ¡14¡Sí señor¡Lo ha acertado usted¡**Catorce de Febrero**¡Mañana es San Valentín!, y según las cartas de Naruto, que recibo periodicamente, no podrá venir para el día de los enamorados, dice que todavía le queda para rato ¡qué desgracia!, Tendré que afrontar yo solito y desamparado a toda la población femenina regalándome cosas y declarándoseme, sin él. Cada año hacíamos algo especial, aunque aún no estábamos juntos ni nada, pero nos íbamos de acampada, o cualquier otra cosa, huyéndo de mis fans con el síndrome de " subidón de San Valentín", añadiendo que todo el mundo se ha enterado de que quiero a alguien.

Y este año... nada, tendré que aguantar a mis seguidoras dándome regalos, cartas de amor, peluches, invitándome a salir... y ese tipo de cosas que se suele hacer cuando te gusta alguien, ahora que lo pienso¡mis fans son unas exageradas!, Yo soy más bien soy pocita cosa¿ qué tengo yo qué no tengan el resto¿Qué tengo yo de especial¡Soy como cualquier otra maldita persona¡Además soy frío¿ Por qué no van detrás de alguien como Naruto?. Es él buena gente, trata bien a las chicas, es simpático y muy cálido... en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Sasuke... -susurra una voz femenina. Pidiéndome atención -¿has escuchado lo qué te he dicho? – me pregunta la chica con voz suave.

-Si, lo he escuchado – asiento sin apartarme la vista del suelo.

-Tú me gustas... - me vuelve a repetir.

-Ya lo había escuchado la primera vez – aclaro pensativo.

-Y... ¿soy yo la elegida? – me dice mirándome con los ojos iluminados.

-Yo... – sigo sin saber que decir.

-¿Soy yo a la que quieres? – me dice clavando su mirada en mi.

Levanto la vista con lentitud, fijándome en la persona que tengo parada delante de mí. Es más joven que yo, un par de años, de pelo rojizo y sus ojos brillan con fuerza, de la ilusión. Ni siquiera la conozco, jamás la había visto antes, aunque eso suene frío. En estos casos me da pena rechazarlas, no puedo rechazar a alguien que no conozco, aunque muchas veces ellas tampoco se dejan conocer, sólo me conocen de lejos, de mirarme, nunca se atreven a hablarme.

Sus mejillas empiezan a adoptar un cierto tono rojizo, como el de su pelo, que ondea al viento, baja la vista, observando sus sandalias. Se siente incómoda, y quien no, cuando acabas de declararte a alguien que no te ha visto en su vida, y que tiene que rechazarte, porque quiere a otra persona. Ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo porque las chicas me quieren, si así se puede llamar a ese sentimiento. Esas chicas me admiran, me tienen como el modelo de perfección, el chico al que se le da bien todo y es lindo. Otra simple máscara.

-Yo... - trato de decir de nuevo, lo más delicado posible, apartando la mirada.

-¿Y? – me pide respuesta

-Veras... – casi susurro -, lo siento – le contesto simplemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me interroga angustiada, observando mi mirada.

Otra cosa que jamás me enseñaron fue a no hacer daño. Tantos años solo me ha vuelto frío. En la vida me han dicho como rechazar a alguien sin hacer daño a esa persona, como lo hacen en las películas. Estos últimos meses me he aburrido mucho, tengo que admitirlo, y me hartado de ver comedias románticas y películas de miedo, una cal y otra de arena. También he aprendido a hacer ramen, un par de jutsus nuevos, papiroflexia, a hacer calceta y he hecho un curso de manga, por si alguna vez quiero ganarle la vida con eso... Por cierto, me he desviado del tema.

-Lo siento – le repito de nuevo -, tú no eres la persona a quien yo quiero – añado para evitar confusiones.

-Siento haberte molestado – se disculpa mientras corre.

Siempre es igual, alguien les hace saber de mi existencia, se fijan en mí, me persiguen e intentan ligar conmigo durante meses, según la persona, se aprenden mi historia, pensando que así me conocerán. Al final se animan, se deciden, se acercan a mí y me dicen que me quieren, y que si quiero salir con ellas. Las rechazo, se van llorando y siguen igual que al principio, viendo a ver si me enamoro de alguna de ellas. El roze hace el cariño ¿no¡Pues en mi caso NO!, excepto con Naruto, pero no se les puede meter en el mismo saco.

-¡Siempre igual! – se queja una voz a mi espalda - ¡eres demasiado frío! – me recuerda.

-Ya ves – comento girándome hacia ella -, ya me conoces Ten-Ten, yo soy así – digo sin darle importancia.

-¡Pobres chicas! – exclama con pena la de los moños.

-No es mi culpa – digo con sequedad.

-La verdad es que no– me confiesa pensativa - ¡una cosa! – salta de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto casi sin inmutarme.

-¿Has visto a Ino y a Hinata? – quiere saber.

-Hoy no – le respondo con rapidez -¿por qué¿para qué quieres verlas? – la interrogo.

-¡No por nada! – dice con falsa inocencia -, nuestras cosas.

-Ya... – digo con incredulidad.

-¡Por cierto! – ignora mi comentario -, quien es esa persona especial para ti – me pregunta curiosa.

-Eso es asunto mío- concluyo alejándome.

Pese a que todos los de grupo tengan novio o novia, o casi todos, las chicas siguen actuando como sino no los tuvieran, y algunos chicos también. Como Ten-Ten, por ejemplo, que lleva saliendo con su chico desde... No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que unos siete u ocho meses, y se llevan bastante bien y hacen buena pareja, desde siempre se notó que acabarían juntos, pero ella sigue actuando así conmigo, pero sigue siéndole fiel a su novio.

Suspiro con pesadez, resignado. Otra vez me toca aburrirme en mi casa, estos últimos días escasean las misiones, y mañana todos saldrán con sus respectivas parejas y yo... No sé, solo sé que echo de menos a Naruto, mi orgullo ya me permite admitirlo. Le extraño más de lo que pensaba. sin él todo es tan poca cosa, antes no veía la televisión, ahora me conozco todos los programas y me he pasado todos los juegos de la Play Station que tengo. Hoy veré Piratas del Caribe II, que hoy lo echan en la tele local, y así me entretengo y saco subtexto a las parejas.

Llego a mi casa con la misma cara de palo que antes, triste de la vida, aunque no se me nota demasiado. Mi cara de indiferencia y la de tristeza/aburrimiento son iguales. Me quito las sandalias y me pongo las zapatillas. Después me tumbo en el sofá, cogiéndo el mando de la televisión mientras caigo. Pulso el botón de encendido y hago zapping, todavía queda una hora o así para que empiece la película.

Así permanezco varias horas, más aburrido que una ostra, tirado en el sofá viendo programas del corazón y demás chuminadas que echan en la tele, hasta que empieza la película. Mi entusiasmo no varía demasiado, me limito a mirar lo que ocurre y a comer palomitas, unas de microhondas que están de vicio, y son fáciles de hacer, así no me como la cabeza. La cocina se me da fatal, para aprender a hacer ramen me costó meses, siempre se me quemaba o se pegaba al fondo...

Me despierto, estoy en el sofá aún, me quedé dormido en él y no me levanté ni para ime a la cama. ¡Qué dolor de espalda por Kami-sama! A veces me gustaría ser sonámbulo, para poder irme a mi cuarto dormido y así poder dormir bien, y no en un sofá, voy a tenr todo el día la espalda fastidiada. Ahora que lo pienso ¡Ya es Catorce¡Terror¿cómo voy a huir si tengo la espalda chunga¡ Me cogerán¡Malditos Orlando Bloom y Johnny Deep¡Por su culpa estoy inválido!

Suena el teléfono, me incorporo como puedo y voy andando despacito a cogerlo y contesto.

-¿Uchicha Sasuke? – pregunta una voz con timidez.

-El mismo – respondo sin aún saber quien es.

-Soy Kayle Kintaru – se presenta con seguridad.

-¿Quién? – pregunto sin saber quien es.

-Una con quien tuviste una misión – contesta abatida.

-¡Ah, si! –recuerdo subitamente - ¿qué pasa? – quiero saber.

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy? – me interroga con tono esperanzado.

-Sí – afirmo con rotundidad.

-¡Oh¡Qué pena! – exclama cabizbaja - ¿qué tienes que hacer hoy?

-Jugar a la Play en mi casa – respondo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Puedo yo...?- empieza a decir.

-Solo – la corto con frialdad -. No es nada personal.

-¡Ah, vale! – asiente un poco resentida -, te veré otro día –añade.

-Si, hasta otro día – concluyo.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Esa chica, Kayle, es una buena compañera, es bastante inteligente, es experta en genjutsu, aunque el resto tampoco se le da mal, pero es demasiado presumida y manipuladora. Aunque la segunda sea una buena cualidad para una shinobi, a mí me crispan los nervios las personas que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo. No soy el juguete de nadie.

Confesión Nº 1 del día¿quizás me pasé un poco? A lo mejor debería haber sido un poco más delicado, pero ese no es mi estilo, yo no soy la Hermanita de la Caridad, la vida es dura, además a esas chicas lo único que les llama la atención de mí, es el físico, esa muchacha que me acaba de llamar, apenas habló conmigo, solo se dedicó a presumir y ha hacer ver su buenas proporciones. No pude evitar mirarla si se me puso delante, era eso o estamparme contra ella, y entonces habría un contacto más directo y podría hacerse ilusiones. No es por ser frío, es que soy así.

Seis de la tarde del mismo día, llevo ya como 4 horas viendo los programas basura de la televisión local, y antes de estas 4 horas, había estado otras cuatro horas jugando a la Play¡soy un hacha ya!. Las horas que quedan por sumar, son las que he gastado recibiendo visitas, llamadas por teléfonos, regalos y cartas. En total llevo 78 confesiones a la cara, 369 por teléfono, 895 cartas de amor, 1235 cajas de bonbones, 2400 peluches con un corazoncito que pone I love you´ , y 300 cajitas de comida casera preparadas po las chicas (tengo comida para tres meses, así baja mi factura para el Supermercado), y todavía me quedan otras largas horas recibir cosas y a personas. Y aún no he recibido ninguna miserable carta de Naruto, este día de San Valentin va ser el peor de toda mi existencia.

Dos horas después; 30 confesiones más, con diez chicas echándoseme en lo alto incluido; 57 llamadas más de teléfono, co que no se atrevieron a hablar; 125 cartas de amor, insuniandoseme ¡hasta el cartero!; 564 cajas de bombones, todas me empiezan a parecer iguales; 47 peluches más, porque se acabaron en la tienda; 12 cajitas más de comida, cada cual más original; 3 chicas queriendo ser mis amigas, estas las más agradable. Y no he recibido todavía ninguna noticia de Naruto ¿se habrá olvidado ya de mí¿se le habrá declarado alguna chica y habrá pasado de mí¿por qué no viene Akari con una de sus cartas¡me volveré loco!

Suena el teléfono de nuevo, ya son las diez de la noche, cartas de Naruto: 0.

-¿Si? – respondo con cansancio,

-¿Saske? – pregunta alguien con voz de niña pequeña.

-No, Sasuke – la corrijo con paciencia.

-Sasuke – repite riéndose tontamente.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto ya nervioso, su risa es escalofriante.

-Soy Nina – se presenta.

-¿La hija de los Asashi? – pregunto sorprendido.

-La misma –afirma volviendo a reirse - ¡me recuerdas! – dice muy contenta..

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto intrigado.

-¡Sé mi novio! – grita con entusiasmo.

-¡Tienes cinco años! – le recuerdo riéndo levemente - ¡eres demasiado pequeña!

-¡Noooo! – me replica enfurruñada -, no soy pequeña¡soy una mujer ya¡eso dicen mis papis!

-Pues por muy mujer que seas – le comento-, no eres de mi tipo, me gustan mayores.

-Joooo – se queja - ¿y cuando tenga diez años más? – pregunta ilusionada.

-Entonces me lo pensaré – la animo, es demasiado pequeña para recibir una desilusión tan grande.

-Dentro de diez años – exclama casi gritando -, el Día de San Valentín¡te volveré a llamar! – me previene.

-Quedo avisado –me resigno.

-¡La qué avisa no es traidor! – chilla, casi dejándome sordo.

-¡Traidora! – la vuelvo a corregir con sequedad.

-¡Eso!- vuelve a gritar con su voz aguda.

-¡Ninaaaa! – se oye se fondo - ¿con quién hablas¡necesito el teléfono – grita su madre.

-¡Vale mami! – le contesta -¡adios Saske! – se despide.

-¡Es Sasuke! – le replico antes de que cuelgue.

¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba!, mi vecina se me declara, teniendo cinco años, cada día los niños son más precoces, y yo que no me he ehchado novio hasta las dieciséis¡y lo que me ha costado!, pero bueno, seguro que Naruto se ha olvidado de mí, no tengo noticias de él ni nada dese hace una semana ¿y si le ha pasado algo¡da igual qué se haya olviadado de mí¿ y si lo han matado¿y si ha fracasado, se ha deprimido y se ha suicidado¿ y si le ha raptado un violador¿ y si le han raptado dos¡y encima pervertidos¿ y si se le ha pegado algo de Jiraiya y está en algún recondito sitio escribiendo novelas eróticas?

Algo me picotea la cabeza, haciendo que de je mis paranoyas a un lado. Subo la vista es... ¡Es Akari¡ y lleva una carta!, me quito al animal de encima y empiezo a abrazarlo y a darle besos¡una carta de Naruto¡Una carta de Naruto por fin¡Una carta de Naruto por fin, en San Valentín!

Le arrebato la carta al ave y la abro, leyéndola rápidamente.

"_¡Ohayo, Sasuke-teme!:_

_Aunque allí ya será de noche, porque estoy tan lejos que la pobre Akari habrá llegado de noche ¡Gomen-nasai! Siento no estar ahí en un día como San Valentín, tenía muchas ganas de estar allí, y irnos de acampada o algo así, como hacíamos todos los años, escapando de tus admiradoras, a ver que haces con ellas ¬.¬, que te recuerdo que estás ocupado ¡Por el gran Uzumaki Naruto¡El próximo Hokage! Ojalá no me hayas echado mucho de menos, o si, digo que no porque te aburrirás sin mí,y si no me echas de menos no sufres, pero si no me echas de menos... ¡No me quieres¡Arg, qué lío!_

_Sino te he mandado una carta ultimamente, es porque he estado muy ocupado, haciéndolo todo muy dperisa para poder decir esto¡Pronto estaré allí¡Vivaaa¡Pronto estaré de vuelta!, bvueno y eso, que tengas un ¡Feliz San Valentín! Y que me eches de menos y que no al mismo tiempo¡Tú me entiendes!_

_¡Matta ne!"_

Si, solo yo te entiendo.

Ohayo: Buenos días.

Gomen-nasai: Lo siento

Matta ne: NO lo se muy bien, pero es una despedida xD


	17. Naruchan retuns

Y vuelve la regularidad! Vuelvo a escribir cada semana, aunque este capítulo también me salió corto.

**Disclaimers:** Naruto noes mio ni lo será u.u, T.T.

**Capítulo 16:** El regreso

Después de haberla leido ya quince veces, aprendiéndomela de memoria, palabra por palabra, la letra de Naruto es tan linda... dejo la carta en mi mesilla de noche y me echo en mi cama, recordando cada palabra que hay escrita en ella. Y me quedo dormido, pensando en él, y alegrándome por que sé que volverá pronto, y por que no me ha olvidado, después de sesis meses sigue recordándome, y si en seis mese que llevamos lejos, no se ha olvidado de mí, quizás jamás lo haga.

Algo me picotea en la cabeza, insistentemente, intentando despertarme. Abro los ojos levemente y veo a Akari, encima de mí que me mira espectante ¡casi se me olvida!¡ qué cabeza la mía! Tengo que responder a su carta, ¡es San Valentín! Espero que llegue cuando aún lo sea, para que él también sepa que aún le recuerdo, que no le he olvidado y que seguiré aguardando a su regreso.

Empiezo a buscar papel, corriendo por toda la casa, apresuradamente, casi me caigo dos veces. Me empiezo a desesperar, sigo sin encontrar ni un mísero trozo de papel ¿dónde demonios ha ido a parar el taco de cien folios que me compré hace tiempo?, es verdad, lo he usado en las cartas de naturo, pero ¿cien? ¿tantas cartas hemos escrito? ¡ Maldita sea! ¡ sólo pido un mísero folio! ¡Si no me doy prisa no la recibirá en San Valentín! Y... ¡quiero qué la reciba!

Cojo las llaves por el camino y echo a correr hacia la puerta, la abro y... ¡mierda! ¿de dónde han salido tantos bonbones y tantos peluches? ¡forman una enorme montaña!¡estoy encerrado en mi propia casa! ¿cómo compro ahora folios? ¡ piensa Sasuke! ¡la cabeza no solo sirve para estética!... ¡la ventana!, saldré por allí.

Cierro la puerta de un portazo, quedando la montaña de regalos aún fuera, cambio de direccion voy a la ventana la abro y salto por ella. Caigo a la calle y echo a correr buscando una tienda abierta, a estas horas, en el Día de los Enamorados, es raro que haya alguna tienda abierta. Sigo corriendo por las calles de Konoha, llenas de parejas, que van juntos a-quien-sabe-donde, sigo buscando mirando a ambos lados, rezando porque alguien trabaje en días festivos.

Al final de la calle veo una abierta, corro más deprisa, hasta llegara ella. Abro al puerta.

-¡Bienvenido! – me saluda el dependiente.

-¿Tiene papel? –pregunto jadeando.

-¿Qué tipo de papel? – me dice el hombre observándome.

-¿Tiene folios? – concreto.

-¿De qué tamaño? – me vuelve a interrogar sonriente.

-Del tamaño normal, A4 – le contesto empezando a respirar con normalidad.

-¿De dibujo artístico o de dibujo técnico? – dice buscando entre las estanterías.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? – pregunto bordemente.

-Si lo hay joven – me afirma el hombre sin perder su sonrisa – unos son para dibujo artístico y los otros para dibujo técnico – repite con paciencia.

-Eso es vidente – contesto cortante.

-¿Cuál de los dos quiere, joven? – pregunta limpiándose las gafas.

-Los normales – respondo al rato -, los que usan para escribir cartas – añado, para evitar confusiones.

-Tnemos unos papeles especiale spara San Valentín – me informa -, vienes con corazoncito y cosas del estilo ¿los quiere?

-No, gracias – digo casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Lo quiere de algún color en especial? – me interroga mirando por encima de sus gafas.

-No – niego.

-¿Cuántos quiere? – me cuestiona – tenemos pack de 25 folios, de 50, de 100 y de 150.

-Un pack de 100 folios – expreso, después de persármelo unos instantes.

-Tenemos una oferta especial, 150 folios y le regalamos unos sobre para...

-¡Solo quiero unos malditos folios balncos! – exclmao ya desesperado.

-Esta bien – dice metiéndomelo en un bolsa.

¡Por fín! Después de todo el sufrimiento de tener que soportar a este pesado, voy a tener mis amados folios y voy a poder escribirle a Naruto, y me quedaré tranquilo, y podré irme a dormir, que estoy muy cansado de soportar tantas fans dándome declaraciones de amor, y esas cosas que se suelen hacer en San Valentín. Pago los malditos folios, alargo el brazo y los cojo, tomo el cambio y salgo corriendo, de nuevo, hacia mi casa, si me ve alguna segudiora mía...

Vuelvo a entrar por la ventana y la cierro, dejo los folios sobre la mesa. Y busco en el cajón un bolígrafo. Tomo uno y me pongo frente a los folios. Pasan los minutos y no se ocurre que poner, no se como ponerle lo mucho que le echo de menos, y mantener mi orgullo intacto, decirle lo mucho que deseo que vuelva ya, sin parecer un salido, y decirle cuanto le quiero, sin quedar empalagoso. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar tanto? Naruto hizo su carta como le salió del alma, llena de tachones y mal expresada, pero se notaba que me echaba de menos y que me quería, y eso quedó en el papel sin escribirlo.

Al rato, biene Akari y me vuelvea picotear la cabeza, está muerta de hambre y se me ha olvidado darle de comer. Le pongo algo de su comida encima del escrito y la observo mientras devora sus pedacitos de carne. Me viene la inspiración.

"_Hey, usuratonkachi:_

_Cada día escribes peor, un día de estos ya no entenderé lo que escribes, necesitas mejorar la ortografía._

_Lo cierto es que hoy no me he aburrido, he estado todo el día siendo perseguido, pero no es lo mismo sin tener tu cara de dobe cerca, no es tan divertido, y no he hecho nada con ninguna de ellas, soy Uchich Sasuke, te recuerdo, yo paso de las chicas y de los chicos, excepto de cierto baka, que no nombraré por que creo que tendrás la suficiente inteligencia para saber quien es._

_A ver si vuelves pronto, que echo de menos meterme contigo, y recordarte cada día lo torpe que eres. Por cierto, usuratonkachi, vuelve sano y a salvo, eso incluye volver de una pieza, o te pegaré cosquis hasta la nausea, la tuya._

_Posdata: Feliz San Valentin_

Uchicha Sasuke"

Para haberla escrito yo no está mal ¿no?, ahora esperaré a que Akari acabe de comer, la explotamos, pobrecilla, cuando vuelva Naruto la trataré como una reina y dejaré que duerma todo lo que quiera y le daré la comida más rica que exista para halcones ¿ o era una águila? Bueno, el caso es que la trataré muy bien, pero ahora a volar se ha dicho.

Cierro la ventana cuando ya no puedo ver a mi pequeña halcona/águila volar, tan joven y ya tengo alceimer, pero bueno, hoy a sido un día muy largo y estoy muy cansado. Me pongo el pijama y me acurruco en la cama, quedándome dormido escasos minutos después.

Al día siguiente, me levanto lleno de energía y me voy directo a la ducha, no se porqué me parece que hoy voy a tener un buen día, tengo ese agradable presentimiento. Al salir de la ducha, me seco y me visto. Cojo la lista de la compra y salgo al supermercado, no tengo mucho que comprar, pero hoy me siento optimista, lo cual es muy raro en mí.

Llego al mercado y me pongo a buscar palomitas, como ultimamente veo tanats películas, como muchísimas palomitas. En estos meses me he inflado de comida basura, quizás haya engordado un poco, pero sigo siendo igual de delgado que siempre. Sigo buscnado, es raro, normalmente suelen estar en el mismo pasillo, pero bueno, habrán remodelado las estanterías o algo. ¡Aquí están!

-¡Mirad, chicas es Sasuke! – gritan unas chicas al entrar en la tienda.

-¡Sasuke! – me llama una alegremente - ¡te quiero! – me confiesa.

Me giro y las miro durante escasos minutos, suelto las palomitas donde las había cogido y salgo corriendo hacia la salida. Mientras soy perseguido por cinco chicas, todas intentando llegar hasta a mí para decirme cuanto quieren, y que ellas me merecen más que la que está a su lado, el empleado me hecho la bronca por armar tanto escándalo. Con lo de mi optimismo, se me había olvidado que hoy tienen el síndrome "Post-Día –de-San-Valentín", que incluso puede llegar a ser peor que el síndrome si en post, ¡debería haberme acordado!

Con el jaleo que arman por la calle, todas chillando como si la vida les fuera en ello, se enteran más chicas de que estoy fuera de mi casa, y vienen a apuntarse a la persecución. A los cinco minutos, la mitad de Konoha me persigue. Un cuarto son chicas que dicen cosas como estas:

-¡Sasuke! –chilla una mientras corre - ¡eres el mejor!

-¡Sasuke, soy tu chica ideal! – me segura otra un poco más atrás.

-¡Yo merezco ser tu elegida! – grita otra con la voz de pito.

-¡Yo soy la elegida! –a firma una muy convencida - ¡díselo Sasuke! – me pide.

Ese es el cuarto de personas que me persiguen, población femenina adolescente empeñadas en que yo soy su tipo y que debería casarme con ellas y tener muchos hijos y así hacer que el clan renazca y , de tanto hijo que supuestamente etndría, convertirnod en el clan más poderoso de Konoha. Imaginación desbordante. El otro cuarto de personas, son novios del otro cuarto, que quieren asesinarme por haberle robados a sus chicas.

-¡Cabrón! – me insulta uno, el novio de la segunda chica - ¡devuélveme a mi novia!

-¡Maldito bastardo! – me dice otro el novio de la chica de la voz de pito - ¡no mereces a Pitu! – me asegura

-¡Dile que no es tu elegida! – me pide el novio de la cuarta.

El novio de la primera no se pronuncia, al parecer es demasiado tímido para insultarme, pero el ladrillo, salido de no se sabe donde, me lo tira. Pero lo esquivo y sigo corriendo, intentando despistarles y alejarme de ellos, pero son demasiados y siempre hay alguien que me vé y avisa a los demás, ¡hoy no es un buen día!

Al rato, cuando yo ya estoy a punto de morirme por no poder respirar de tanto correr, y casi me desmayo, ocurre una pelea entre los dos cuartos que me persiguen, entre lso chicos y sus novias que parecenn que van a matar a sus novios. La pelea empezó cuanod una d elas chicas apaleo a su novio diciendo que me dejara en paz, y eso se convirtió en un pelea entre sexos, en lo que yo aproveché para irme lejos y poder recuperarme.

Al rato, en los tejados de Konoha, la pelea comenzó a ponerse fea, una suerte que yo ya estubiese fuera de peligro, descansado, por así decirlo y tranquilamente viendo el show, una pena no haber cogido las palomitas para ver el espectáculo, entonces ya sería el colmo, undía me compraré una cámara y venderé estas cosas a impacto TV, dan 3000 € por cosas como estas. Pensaba cuando... Unos brazos me cogen por detrás, ¡mierda! Alguien se ha salido de la pelea y me ha visto.

-¡Hay qué ver la qué has armado Sasuke-teme! – grita un conocido rubio muy cerca de mí.

-Yo no he ehecho anda – le aseguro apoyándome en su pecho¡Cierra el pico usuratonkachi! – le ordeno sin girarme.

-No quiero – me dice sonriendo.

Me quito sus brazos de encima, me levanto y me echo encima suya, yendo directamente a sus labios, que reciben de buena gana. Siguen siendo tan cálidos y suaves como antes, él sigue siendo el mismo ¡Cómo le he echado de menos por Kami-sama! ¡cómo he echado de menos la calidez de su sonrisa! ¡cómo he añorado insultarle! ¡Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mucho qué le he echado de menos! ¡ ojalá pudiera dejar mi orgullo de lado y decirle lo mucho que le quiero!

-¿Me echaste de menos? – me pregunta riéndo.

-¡Qué va! – le digo en tono irónico, sin dejarle de darle pequeños besos en el cuello, dejándole marquitas rojas.

-¡Me haces cosquillas baka! – dice sin dejar de reirse.

-Me da igual – le corto sin detenerme -, me gusta oirte reir – le confieso.

-Pero... yo quiero... – se insinua apartándome

Coje mi cintura y mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia él, no me opongo, es más me acerco de buena gana, y le rodeo por la cintura, y allí, encima de los tejados, nos besamos como nunca, sin importarnos quien nos pueda ver, sin importar que debajo nuestra vive gente, sin importar que media Konoha está ayá abajo y que nos verán. Definitivamente, hoy va ser un gran día.


	18. El pulmon y el ambiente

Llevamos ya media hora hora de la misma forma, los dos pegados como lapas, echados encima del famoso tejado, a la vista de todo el mundo. Le he echado tanto de menos... Se siente tan bien los dos juntos sin nadie que nos moleste, se siente tan bien junto a él, se siente tan bien con él, y sobre todo, se siente más que bien estando encima de él, se está tan calentito... ya se quien acabaría debajo, si el me dejase, o mejor dicho, si me dejase su orgullo..

A mi no me importa, a él parece que tampoco, y a los de abajo tampoco les importa que estemos así de acaramelados en su tejado. Así que, o hasta que se quejen los de abajo, o venga la policía a denunciarnos por escándalo público, no me voy de aquí hasta...¿hace falta decirlo?, sois vosotras la que lo pedíais, así que, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con las fans del SasuNaru, no pienso seguir virgen con mis dieciséis años, y teniendo al único tío rubio de toda Konoha y el baka del que estoy enamorado.

Oigo un leve gemido de protesta, que me saca de mis pensamiennovio, no siendo un compañero, o un amigo, siendo SU novio, lo que me da casi como obligación cuidar de él, y no me lo quiere decir, yo, que sólo intento ayudarle, que he estado esperándole tanto tiempo, teniendo a tantas chicas detrás de mí, ¿por qué demonios no me lo dice? Somos pareja, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué eso no le entra en la cabeza? ¡Déjame ser un buen novio!, si no me preocupase por el dobe este no sería yo.

-¡Naruto! – le llamo con tono arrogante.

-¡Déjame! y– exclama enfadado.

-Usuratonkachi – le digo resoplando molesto.

-¡Baka! – contesta a mi insulto.

-¡Idiota! –Ya casi suena cariñoso, porque nos hemos acostumbrado a los insultos del otro como a motes cariñosos.

- ¡Quita de encima! –me dice airado.

-¡Ey! - le cojo la cara y se la giro -, sólo me preocupo por ti.

-No es nada – me miente evitando mi mirada.

-¡Eh! – le llamo en tono severo.

-Mi pulmón –contesta resignado.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Me lo atravesaron en la misión – vuelve a responder poniendo muecas.

-¿Cómo?

-Y tengo la herida todavía no me ha cicatrizado– me informa.

Vamos ambos corriendo, bueno, en realidad andamos deprisa, como Naruto solo puede usar ahora un pulmón, no puede correr demasiado. Me lo llevo al hospital, no vaya a ser que sea algo serio, y me vea yo sin él, sin novio, viudo, bueno eso ya sería exagerar, pero he tenido que vivir muchos meses sin él, y ¡me he aburrido cómo nunca!, si me quedara sin él me moriría de pena y aburrimiento masivo, si eso es posible.

Aunque ese era el momento y el ambiente perfecto para...¡joder!¡Me da corte decirlo! ¡Soy tímido para estas cosas! ¿vale? ¿algún problema?, Si no les gusta se joden y bailan un tango, bueno pues aunque estuviésemos en el momento perfecto para eso ´, me lo cargué y saqué a Naruto de allí, y me lo llevo a el hospital, para que cuando hagamos eso ´, él no sufra ni nada, por que si el pobre va a estar quejándose del pulmón...Como que el ambiente vuelve a irse un poquito por ahí a dar una vuelta, con el resto de los ambientes que se echaron a perder.

-¡Sasuke! – me grita, más flojo de lo normal, enfurruñado - ¡estoy bien!

-¡No lo estás! – le aseguro sin soltarle la mano, y sin pararme.

-¡Si lo estoy!- le empieza a fallar el pulmón, convirtiendo su voz en un jadeo.

-¡Lo ves! – le señalo.

Me detengo, mirando como intenta recuperar la respiración, apretándose el pecho, esto lo veo mal. Lo que yo decía, tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade, para que le cure, para que pueda volver a respirar bien y así el ambiente no se tenga que resignar a irse de nuevo con sus amigotes en vez de permanecer con nosotros. Observo como sus piernas tiemblan, se va a caer.

Antes de que caiga, y se haga daño, se cojo en brazos, dejándolo desconcertado, le echo sobre mi espalda, cogiéndole fuertemente, evitando hacerle daño, para que no vuelva a caerse. No se resiste, además no puede, su respiración no le deja, apenas le llega aire, entre que uno ha dejado de funcionarle y el agobio de eso, se está ahogando el solo. Eso es el "Poder de la sugestión".

-¡Sasuke! – se queja cuando sale de su desconcierto.

-No – niego fríamente, previendo lo que va a decir.

-Pero...-intenta replicarme.

-Ni peros ni nada – le digo con tono molesto -, vamos a ver a Tsunade.

-¡Estoy bien! – me grita.

-No – vuelvo a negar - ¡mírate! ¡por poco no te comes el suelo! – exclamo caminando con él encima.

-¡Sólo estoy cansado! – jadea, es el peor mentiroso que existe-, déjame descansar unos segundos y estaré bien.

-¿Con un pulmón agujereado? – le levanto una ceja -, va a ser que no.

-¡No seas exagerado! – chilla agitando los brazos, pero con poca energía.

-No lo soy – le comento mirándole -, y no me importa llevarte, estás calentito.

-Baka – me dice ocultando su sonrojo.

-No pienso soltarte –le suelto fríamente.

-¡Hazlo! -me dice intentando zafarse.

-¿El qué quieres que te haga? – le pregunté con picardía.

-¡Idiota! – salta ruborizándose -, ¡me refería que me soltases!

-Ya, ya- me desentiendo.

Un rato después, en el que Naruto no para de protestar y de intentar escapar de mi agarre, porque, como está tan tremendamente ruborizado por mis comentarios, intenta ocultar su sonrojo y su nerviosismo tras el escándalo que arma. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se comporta así porque se siente incómodo. Llegamos al despacho de Tsunade, la Hokage-sama está en el hospital últimamente por temas de San Valentín, y nos han dicho que esperemos y que en seguida nos atenderá.

Tras diez largos minutos, los dos esperando sentados en frente de su escritorio en unas sillas, Tsunade entra, le hace un chequeo, con las típicas pruebas, y gracias a mi aura asesina y a el tic que amenaza con salir en mi ceja, la Godaime consigue que los resultados salgan en un mometo, no me importa como los haya conseguido, mientras me digan que él esta bien y...

-Pues –dice revisando los papeles -, lo que le han hecho es una chapuza-

-¡Aish! – se queja Naruto cuando le quita la venda.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto -¿está bien?

-El medico que le curó la herida hizo una chapuza – vuelve a repetir – se le han quitado los puntos, pero aparte de eso...

-¿Solo eso? – la interrogo nervioso.

-Según los análisis – comenta volviendo a revisarlos -, solo necesita descanso, después de que le ponga puntos nuevos.

-¡Lo ves! – me replica el rubio -¡eres un exagerado! – exclama convencido.

-Si era algo, pero ahora no.

-¡No era nada! – vuelve a gritar.

-Voy a por vendas –nos informa Tsunade.

-¡Si lo era! ¡Si yo llega a estar aquí la Hokage!

-¡Exa...mmm! – no acaba la frase.

Antes de que pueda acabarla le he cogido de el cuello y empezado a comérmelo a besos, y como a Naruto tampoco le molesta... Mientras vuelve la Godaime le cojo de la cadera y le acerco a mí, teniendo cuidado que no se caiga de la camilla, ahora su herida está al aire libre. Naruto, sin querer quedarse atrás, se agarra a mi camiseta, en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Ejem...- se hace notar una voz.

Nos separamos, Naruto está más colorado que nunca, la Hokage se acerca a Naruto con los apósitos y acaba con su vendaje. Cuando ella finaliza, nos despedimos educadamente, nadie dice nada de los de antes. Me lo llevo de allí totalmente avergonzado a mi casa.

-¡Estás loco! – me grita alterado cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-Hacias mucho ruido y estábamos en un hospital – le recuerdo divertido.

-¡No es excusa! –chilla rojo de ira.

-Para mi sí – asiento echándome sobre mi cama.

-¿Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado? – exclama irritado por como paso de él.

-La sé muy bien – afirmo acomodándome en la cama.

-¿Cómo volveré a mirarla a la cara? – me pregunta estresado.

-No pienses en eso – le digo saliendo de la cama.

-¿Cómo voy a no pensar en eso? – me interroga.

-Pensando en otra cosa.

Me acerco a él, mientras el repite una y otra vez en que puede pensar para no pensar en eso, y cogiéndole desprevino, le vuelvo a coger del cuello y le acerco a mí, volviendo a besarle, quizás esta vez si consigamos llegar hasta el final, y así estar completamente seguro de que soy su único y que jamás habrá otro, que sólo pensará pesara en mí cada noche y solo seré yo el que le toque de esa ´ manera.

-Puedes pensar en esto – le apunto dándole mordisquitos en el cuello.

-También – afirma metiendo las manos bajo mi camiseta.

Al acabar con su cuello, sonrío al ver una pequeña marca roja que le he dejado, mientras siento sus frías manos recorriéndome el pecho con curiosidad, memorizando cada herida y cada poro de mi piel, está tan ansioso como yo. Es mío, es mi chico, es mi pareja, es mi novio, es mi todo, en mi mundo, sólo yo puedo tocarle, solo yo puedo besarle, solo yo puedo intentar sacarle suspiros de mi nombre.

-Baka - me llama entre besos.

-Mmmm –articulo antes de volver con su cuello.

-Te eché de menos – me confiesa recorriendo ahora mi espalda con sus manos.

Parece que este si es el momento perfecto, parece que esta vez si conseguiré tenerle para mí solito, esta vez, esta noche, solo será mío, su cuerpo y su alma serán exclusivamente míos. Por una vez la suerte me sonríe, parece que los perdedores, alguna vez ganan, de vez en cuado tengo derecho a la felicidad, y esta vez la tendré para seis meses consecutivos.


	19. La primera vez

Siento la tardanza ¡Gome-nasai! Pero como dije si hacía lemon necesitaría más tiempo, he tenido que documentarme mucho, espero que les guste e intenté que quedara como ellos son y bonito a la vez ¡se hizo lo que se podio! Y los signos de anterios cpitulo.. no se lo que son yo no los puse Xd ¡Espero que les guste! inconito sonrrojado, por cierto si se os ocurre alguna idea para seguir el fic o alguna paranoya: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 18**:La primera vez

Me encanta esto, tengo que confesarlo, he estado soñando tanto tiempo con ser el único, con ser su único, con recibir sus besos, poder darle los mios, que me regale sus caricias, que piense en mí...y que loa admita,y que no se moleste, como en aquel primer beso, el que ambos odiamos durnte tiempo, el que me negé durante tanto tiempo que me encantó. Me alegro que mi primer beso fuera con él.

Sigo acariciando su suave espalda, de una piel tan tersa, deleitándome con cada centímetro de ella, al tiempo que le voy haciendo otra pequeña marca rojiza, pero esta vez en el hombro, me encantan las reacciones de Naruto, siguen siendo tan expresivas como él, me hace gracias como sigue siendo el mismo al tiempo qeu se deja llevar y toda muestra de timidez en mi pequeño rubito ha desaparecido, con una me acaricia el pelo y con otra me coge el culo, para que no me aleje.

-¿Qué pretendes? – me susurra al oído divertido -, si esperas que suspire por ti lo llevas claro.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera eso – le digo en tono arrogante dejando su hombro.

-Pero lo has pensado – me asegura alzando la voz.

-Ya- le levanto una ceja -, y tú sabes en que pienso ¿no? – le intento tentar, dándole besitos en los labios.

-Por supuesto – afirma muy convencido -, sé que quieres verme sin camiseta – me dice con picardía.

-Puede – pronuncio moridiéndome el labio.

-No puedes – le niego.

-Soy tu chico –afirma con orgullo

-¿Y qué?

-Que soy el que mejor conocería tu mente.

Ahora es él el que toma la inciativa, subiendo mi camiseta y quitándomela, dejándo mi torso al desnudo, que el toca con curiosidad, delidenado cada cuadradito de mis abdominales, que están levemente marcados, otra de las cosas que produce el aburrimiento masivo. Hace presión en ellos una y otra vez, parece un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete, tan infantil como siempre, aunque eso le hace tan...adorable.

Ni siquiera se porque su adorable actitud hace que cierta parte de mi cuerpo despierte, por suerte apenas hay luz y él ni se da cuenca, son las desventajas de ser adolescente y no haberme echado novio o novia hasta ahora, debería haberme declarado antes, y así ahora no estaría tan salido como el pico de una mesa triangular.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes abdominales? – me pregunta sonriendo divertido por su textura.

-He tenido tiempo – respondo simplemente.

-¿Cuándo? – me interroga totalmente distraído.

-Cuando estuviste fuera – contesto fríamente, clavando mi vista en como se mueven sus labios.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? – intenta saber, aún sumergido en su propio juego.

-Cada día estás peor de la memoria – digo con arrogancia -, dobe – le llamo la atención.

-¡Sí, sí! – vuelve a la tierra -, ¿te aburriste sin mí? – me pregunta poniendo una falsa cara de inocencia.

-Que va – miento apartando la vista.

-¡Mentiroso! – exclama dando un salto.

-Quizás solo un poco – musito.

-Admítelo – casi me ordena.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – ladeo la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

-Porque quieres lo que he conseguido desarrollar ene sta misión – me asegura cuando choco mi frente con la suya.

-No veré nada – me mofo.

-He hecho mucho ejercicio – me tienta bajad su cara, para llegar a la altura de mis labios.

-Seguramente...

-¡Es verdad! – casi grita.

-Pero...-no acabo la frase.

-¿Pero qué? – me miras conlos ojos muy abierto.

-Pero tienes el pecho vendado y no veré nada – digo triunfante besándole.

El rodea mi cintura con sus brazos para recibir el beso, al tiempo que me lo voy comiendo en un largo beso que parecer no acabar, porque ninguno de los dos lo desea, me voy entreteniendo con su cabello, haciendole rizos en el pelo que está en su cogote, en lentos movimientos, me entretiene hacer eso, además su pelo es muy sedoso y me gusta acariciarlo, y se que a él le gusta.

Nos separamos volviendo a mirarnos a los ojos, parece que sea ya hace una eternidad cuando nos vimos por última vez. Se pone de puntillas y se pone a jugar conmigo, a rozar mi boca un segundo sí y al siguiente no, basicamente porque es más bajito que yo y le cuesta llegar a mi esttura si yo no me encojo ligeramente. Pero ha aprovechado la diferencia de estatura para crear un juego, poco común en él ser tan ingenioso, seguramente se lo habrá enseñado Jiraiya, aunque no le habrás dicho que lo iba a usar con un homre. Le mataría.

-Neeeee –dice deteniendo su juego.

-Que – respondo fastidiado cogiendo su camiseta.

-¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia? –pregunta con su cara de inocencia absoluta.

-No mucho – le voy quitando la camiseta.

-Cuentameloooo –me pone carita adorable.

-Es muy largo – le acabo de quitar la camiseta.

-No seas malo – agita los brazos.

-Lo soy –admito mirándole el pecho, que está vendado

-¡Venga! –alza la voz.

-Pesado – le insulto girándole, para que quede de espaldas a la cama.

-Idiota – me dice en una mueca de mohín.

-He aprendido técnicas...

-¡Eso ya me lo imagino! – me corta.

-Papiroflexia- continuo.

-¿Eso qué es? –pregunta.

-Hacer cosas con papeles –contesto con paciencia.

-Ahhhh- asiente,

-Y a hacer ramen...- voy contándole mientras le voy haciendo que caiga en la cama.

-¡Ramen! –exclama con entusiasmo cuando ya está apollado en ella.

-Ajá – asiento poniéndome encima.

-¿Has aprendido para mí? –pregunta ilusionado.

-No, para el vecino de en frente con el que te he puesto los cuernos – le digo en tono sarcástico.

Mientras él me hace muecas de disgusto, no por mi comentario, porque sabe que no es verdad, sino por mi tono usado, le pillo desprevenido y de nuevo nos ponemos a besarnos, teniendo cuidado de no dañar su pecho. Mientras cada uno sigue recorriendo el cuerpo del otro descubriendo un poco más a fondo la suavidad del otro. Reconozco que me enloquece su sabor a ramen, y su leve olor a jazmin, cosas de los hospitales. Lo he echado tanto de menos...

El rubio se atreve esta vez y empieza a dejarme un marca en el cuello, queriendo marcar su territorio como yo hice antes, mientras yo voy buscando quitarle las prendas que le tapan todavía la parte tan valiosa de su cuerpo, que, por cierto, parece que se está despertando un poco, ocasionando que en su pantalón haya un notable bulto. Con eso queda empiricamente demostrado que le pongo a mi rubio preferido, por mucho que después pueda negarlo.

Al tiempo que tú sigues con tu quehacer de morderme el cuello, yo voy buscando como demonios se desabrocha su pantalón, este dobe es complicado hasta a la hora de elegir prendas. Viendo que no soy capaz, una de tus manos me guía, a la vez que la otra e coge para volver a besarme, otra vez más. Sin separar nuestros labios me ayudas a quitarte los pantalonses, y los boxers a la vez, guiándome con tus manos, y queda tu morena piel frente a mí, aunque no puedo verte, porque no dejas mis labios ni un solo momento, no me dejas retirarme.

Minutos más tarde, después de habernos besado durante incontables minutos, sin deternernos ni para respirar, al despertar de la burbuja en la que estaba, abro los ojos y me separo de él levemente, lo justo para observar la estancia, mientras sus jadeos inundan mi cuarto. No se cuando he acabado yo también por estar desnudo, porque veo toda nuestra ropa desperdigada por la habitación. Me fijo en ti, que me miras con picardía, también me fijo en el leve temblor de tu cuerpo, y en tus mejillas que intentan ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sasuke-teme – me llamas con sensualidad.

-¿Qué pasa dobe? – me sonrojo al ver la cercanía de nuestras caderas.

-¿Por qué estoy yo debajo? – te quejas como un niño de tres años.

-Porque no puedes hacer esfuerzos –le contesto sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de nuestras caderas.

-¿Y? – reclama mi atención.

-Que para estar encima tendrías que moverte – le miro.

-No tiene porque.

-Si que tiene, tendrías que moverte hacia fuera y dentro, dentro y fuera – repito, sus pelos se le ponen de punta.

-No hace falta mucho esfuerzo para eso – me asgura.

-Si – asiento cortante.

-No, no hace falta.

Cuando acaba esa frase el rubio, con su cara de "la vida no es justa para mí", me armo de valor y me echo hacia delante, haciendo que mi cadera se acerque a la suya, despacio, todo lo lento que puedo, quizás existe algo para que no le duela, alguna de esas cosas que venden en los Sex Shops, pero yo de estas cosas no tengo mucha idea, soy primerizo en estas cosas. Bueno, simplemente intentaré ser cuidadoso, porque además que dolerá, él está herido.

El resultado es que acabo dentro de él,¡señoras y señores!, a mis dieciséis años, dentro de nada diecisiete, voy a perder la virginidad, aunque al menos me alegro que sea con él, aunque haya tenido que esperar tanto, los de nuestro grupo ya están muy avanzados respecto a nosotros... Se me escapa un suspiro y a él...un quejido, no me extraña, debería haberme informado.

-¡Bestia! – me insulta.

-Tu madre –le respondo.

-¡Me ha dolido! – exclama mirando hacia abajo.

-Supongo.

-¡Ten cuidado! –me ordena.

-¡Oye! ¡qué ya es mucho que es mi primera vez – le recuerdo.

-Y la mía, ¡seguro qué yo lo habría hecho mejor!

-Ya, si seguro – le levanto una ceja

-Baka...ah...

Al final, cuando vuelvo a entrar y salir, empieza a gustarle, se le escapa un gemidito, que casi suena como un susurro, pero yo lo oigo, y me da valor para seguir. Ya le empiezo a cogerle el tranquillo a esto, no es tan difícil como pensaba. Naruto mueve sus caderas inncoscientemente incitándome a continuar sin preocuparme. Hago caso y empiezo a deslizarme por su cuerpo un poco más deprisa, a mí también se me escapan suspiros de placer.

Naruto se agarra a mi espalda, buscando más cercanía, intento no detenerme ni perder el ritmo, ahora que por fin he conseguido lo que hacía unos meses sólo soñaba por las noches, no voy a detenerme, me da iagual lo que pase, como si llama mi hermano a por venganza en este preciso instante, me da igual, no pararé hasta tener a mi pequeño en cuerpo y alma.

La habitación, mi habitación, llena de tantos recuerdo se inunda de nuestros jadeos y gemidos, y los suspiros clamando el nombre del otro, los cristales de las ventanan se empañan, nuestros cuerpos reluciendo de sudor, y los ojos entreabiertos de Naruto, que ya ha abandonado su orgullo, al igual que yo, para poder disfrutar de este momento, nuestro momento, el que se nos grabará en la mente para siempre.

-Idiota –me insultas en un gemido.

-Ya no duele verdad? –consigo articular.

-Tu que crees – me levantas una ceja

Alzas tu mano, echándola a mi cuello, me reclamas mis labios, y te los doy, sin parar, ahogándo los suspiros con el nombre del otro en nuestras bocas, agarras mis cabellos sumergiéndote en mí, pidiéndome más cercanía, el mundo deja de existir para ambos en aquellos eternos minutos, en los que todavía no nos separamos, en los que no queremos que la magia del momento desaparezca, sintiendo que cada roce contigo hace mi piel arder, me siento un yonki de tus besos, de tus caricias, de mi nombre dicho salido de tu boca.

En segundos todo se nubla, abandonamos nuestros labios, no podemos seguir besándonos, la locura lo nubla todo, ya nada importa, ya nada nos rodea, solo estamos los dos, en la nada, clamando nuestros nombres, intentando no dañar nuestro estúpido orgullo, y las fuerzas acaban fallándonos, cuando solo existe una persona en la habitación, cuando nos hacemos uno, y nuestras últimas palabras son insultos hacia el otro que suenan como lo más dulce de las palabras.


	20. El adios

Siento decir, sobre todo a las que querían matarme, que este es el último capítulos, y pronto subiré el 2º fic.

**Disclaimers:** En ningún momento Naruto fue mío, y seguirá sin serlo.

**Capítulo 19:** Despedida

Un molesto rayo del sol se cuela entre las cortinas que, supuestamente, deberían evitar la entrada del sol, haciendo que me gire y evite la luminosida moviéndome hacia los lado, y choco contra algo blandito y cálido, se por haber chocado se remueve en la cama y se lleva todas las sábanas, quedando acurrucado en una esquina de la cama, susurrando cosas en sueños.

Esta situación me recuerda a lo que pasó hace tres años, cuando casi habíamos empezado a conocernos el rubio y yo. Aún me parece tan increíble que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche...¡Llevamos ya tres años saliendo juntos!, y seguimos igual que el primer día, peleándonos y luego renconciliándonos, y nos echamos de menos cuando estamos lejos y nos echamos de más cuando discutimos.

Cuando desperté aquel día hace dos años, me desperté porque cierta cabecita de pelo dorado me había tirado de la cama, con lo cual me llevé el porrazo del siglo, y días después me salió un enorme moratón en la cadera derecha, que con la que caí al suelo y me senté en el suelo, frotándome los ojos con las manos. Entorné los ojos, intentando saber dónde estaba y entondés le ví.

Delante de mis ojos estaba la persona más linda y a la que más aprecio del mundo, el pequeño kitsume dormitaba sobre la almohada, al lado del borde de la cama, respirando apaciblemente meintras los leves rayos de sol iluminaban su morena piel. Me quedé allí, quieto, sin moverme, para no despertarle, mirando como su pecho subia y bajaba. Sin inmutarse de mi presencia.

-Sasuke – susurró abriendo los ojos -¿qué haces ahí, quieto?

-Mirarte.

-¿Por qué me miras? – me preguntó revolviéndose en la cama.

-Porque eres mi novio.

-¿Y qué?

-Que eres mío – dije en tono posesivo

-¿Y qué?

-Y tienes los ojos azules – observé

-¿Qué pasa? – alzó los brazos

-Eres rubio

-¿Y qué? – dejó caer los barzos

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarme? – le levanté una ceja.

-No, ayá tú...

-¿Por qué? – ladeé la cabeza.

-Te vas a enfriar – señaló en suelo -¿qué haces en el suelo?

-Tú me has tirado – le digo con la voz fría

-¿Yo?

-No, la vecina de enfrente

-¡Ah, menos mal! – dijoa liviado -¡un momento! ¡te estás cachondeando de mí!

Después de darse cuenta del kit de la cuestión, salió corriendo detrás mía, y estuvo persaiguiéndome durante largps minutos, sin conseguir cojerme, y yo huyendo cada vez más agilmente por las habtiaciones de mi casa. No se de donde sacó esa vitalidad, porque su pulmón seguía estando en malas condiciones, y además los dos seguiamos...¿cómo decirlo? En pelota picada.

Al final no me hizo nada, y acabamos los dos en la cocina desayunandonos en uno al otro, en el suelo, aunque solo llegamos a mucho, o como decía antes a eso ´, porque a el pequeño rubio aún le dolía el culo. Cuando nuetsros cuerpos ya nos pedían comida, la tripa de el rubio sonó por toda la habitación, preparé en desayuno, antes nos pusimos algo de ropa, sino nos íbamos a enfriar como había dicho antes Naruto.

-¡Ay! – gritó de repente

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté desde la cocina.

-¡Es incríeble! – exclamaste emocionado.

-¿El qué? –volví a donde estaba él

-¡Sabes cocinar! – chilló con los ojos brillantes.

-Pues claro, dobe – le miré con superioridad -, te lo dije ayer.

-¿Ah, si? –dijo con inocencia.

-Por la noche – añadí sentándome.

-No lo recuerdo...

-Cada día eres más baka.

-¡Idiota! – gritó dándome la espalda.

-No te enfades – no el dí importancia.

-Te odio –mintió

-Ya, si, seguro.

-¡Te digo qué te odio! – me aseguró.

-¿Y lo de anoche?

-Fue un error.

Aún puedo recordar como me sintió aquello, sentí como si em hubiese dado cinco puñaladas por centímetro cuadrado, en cada parte de mi piel, hoy ya sé que no lo dijo en serio, pero ese día me sentí fatal, aquellos cortos segunso que duró al farsa, sentí como si se me echase el mundo encima y me entraron ganas de destrozarlo todo, como la vez en la que me rechazó, también me ntraron ganas de volver a perseguir a mi hermano y matarle.

-Sasuke – me llamó con la voz apagada.

-¿Qué? – le dije con brusquedad.

-¿Estás bien? – se acercó a mí.

-Si – aparté su brazos de mí.

-¡Espera!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-No te lo habrás creído ¿no? – se preocupó -, era una broma

-¡Ah! – exclamé aliviado.

-Imbécil – dijo antes de besarme.

En ese momento, es cuando realmente me dí cuenta de cómo influía, e influye en mí el futuro Hokage en aquella época, y supe que sin él no era nada, pero que él tampoco era nada sin mí. Y también entendí porque Tsunade-sama hizo que, en los meses más cercanos a mi regreso, siempre estuviese con el kitsume, para que tuviera algo me atase e hiciera que no volviera amarcharme. Una mujer muy lista, tengo que admitirlo.

Así pasamos las horas aquel memorable día, comiendo cosas que yo preparaba y comiéndonos entre nosotros, y teniendo cuidado con el pulmón de el dobe para que no se hiciera daño, o sería problemático. Y sin darnos cuenta llegó la tarde, y yo no recordé que Naruto había vuelto ayer mismo, y que tiene y tenía muchos amigos que irían a verlo.

A mi solo me importaba recordarle que era mío y solo mío, y que debía de sentirse honrado porque el gran Uchicha Sasuke le había elegido de entre los miles y miles d epersonas que habían vviendo en Konoha y que estaban detrás de mí. Aunque en realidad, yo sentía lo contrario, me parecía que me había tocado la lotería, y que mientras viviese y le siguiese queriendo cuidaría de él y no dejaría que nadie ni nada le hiciece daño.

En unos segundos, llegaron todos, los amigos de Naruto, y nos pillaron en un mal momento, aunque podría haber sido peor, simplemente nos pillaron besándonos. Podría haber sido peor ¿no?, pero creo que la que se lo tomó peor fue Sakura, que fue directamente a matar a mi rubio, el resto bueno, se lo tomaron bien, al tiempo ya les hacia gracia nuestra...rara relación, un rato acaramelado y al siguiente tirándonos cosas por los aires

Y así llegamos hasta la actualidad, en el que ya todo el mundo nos acepta como pareja formal y rara. Por cierto, ahora mismo, yo soy Jounnin y ANBU, para algunas misiones que no requieran mucho riesgo, porque Naruto hace apenas unos meses fue ascendido a Hokage, y está empeñado en que algunas misiones son demasiado apara mí, y no quiere perderme, porque dice que sino se iba a morir si me pasase algo, así que, ultimamente estoy de florero, aunque Tsunade, que ya está jubilada y normalmente se lava las manos, disfrutando de sus permanentes vacaciones con Jiraiya, va a hablar con él.

-Sasuke – me llama con su típica voz de dormido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme? – me dice molesto.

-Deberías haberte acostumbrado ya.

Me echo en lo alto de él, sé que no le he hecho daño, ni se loe stoy haciendo, porque está acolchado con las mantas, que se las ha llevado todas, y yo estoy ahora helado. Es invierno, el invierno más frío que ha habido jamás en la historia de Konoha, y encima viene Gaara, a ver los combates de acceso a grado medio.

-Sasuke – me vuelve a llamar dándo un salto de la cama.

-¿Si? – me echo las mantas encima.

-¿Por qué siempre me estás mirando? – grita energúmenamente, entrando en el baño.

-¿Te molesta? – oigo como abre el grifo de la ducha.

-No se... – me chilla desde el baño.

-¿Entonces, dobe? – me acerco a la puerta del baño.

-¡No empezemos ya! ¡qué es muy temprano para discutir! – grita elevando los brazos.

Abro levemente la puerta, y me quedo mirando como se va duchando, mordiéndome el labio. Observando su moreno cuerpo lleno de javón, queda bastante cómico, y su sonrisa de inocencia sigue aún pintada en el que sólo sea mío.

-¡Lo ves! – exclama dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – digo en tono molesto.

-¡Siempre me estás mirando!

-Bonito culo – le halago.

-¡A eso me refiero! – me da la vuelta – ¡hay millones de cosas que puedes mirar!

-Bonita p... – me tira un bote de gel.

-¡Salido! -me insulta volviendo a girarse.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mirarte? ¡soy tu novio! – le recuerdo poniendo el gel en el lavabo.

-¡Me pones nervioso! – me confiesa aclarándose el pelo.

Mientras él sigue diciéndome las razones por las que le pongo nervioso, alterándose cada vez más con cada razón y gritando mucho y acompañando lo que dice con gestos de los brazos, yo me meto en la ducha con él, sin que ni se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Preferirías qué mirase a otro? –apoyo la cabeza en su hombro -, a otro más guapo, más alto...

-No quiero eso – me corta fastidiado -, pero me avergüenza que me mires con cara de salido cuando estoy intentando que respeten como Hokage.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora solo te acosaré cuando no intentes ser respetado – le digo riéndome maliciosamente.

-Erm...¿gracias? – echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

-Dobe – le digo besándole el cuello.

-¿Mm?

-Te quiero –le digo casi sonando burlón.

-Y yo a ti creído – me besa.

FIN...?


End file.
